


Dare You To Move

by vanilladippeddonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (Fandom), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught High School, ward cleaned up, willa is a good big sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: Senior high school student Nicole Haught who is captain of the girl's basketball team, rich, but also likes getting into trouble with her group of friends. When her last stunt lands her in big trouble her parents threaten her with military school, and the school sends her to help out in the school play and tutor kids on Saturday. Hoping that will keep her out of trouble. That was when she starts noticing Waverly Earp, straight A student, head of the cheerleaders, in the band all around good girl who everyone loves. What happens when these two worlds collide?OrThe Wayhaught High School fanfic that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so don't worry It's Not Over will be updated daily. This is just something that I wanted to try. Let me know if you want me to continue it or not. Also if I do here is some info. The Earps and Haughts are from Purgatory grew up there. Nicole is a total ass at first because you know the mean jock thing. Waverly is still the most sweetest, nicest person in Purgatory. Also Waverly and Nicole will get together sooner or later. So let me know if you guys want to continue this one or not.

“One…two…three.” The guy jumped, into the water but Nicole didn’t. Instead she just laughed much like the rest of her friends.

But that was when Eliza noticed something, he just floated to the top and wasn’t moving. “Fuck! Nicole, he isn’t moving!” She called out, and that was when they heard security. “Nicole come on! Leave him!”

“Shit..” The redhead mumbled before jumping in after the guy. Seeing a pipe in the water. “Fuck. There is a pipe in here!” She yelled out, grabbing onto the kid and dragging him to the edge. Her best friend Dolls helped her pull him out. “Come on, Jeremy.” She slapped the guy in the face, seeing him starting to stir and cough up some water. Everyone else had taken off when the rent-a-cop started towards them. “You’ll be fine, buddy.” Jumping up, Nicole ran over to her 1967 Mustang and the fake cop came after her, she wasn’t really paying attention which caused the girl to crash.

“Fuck.” She laid her head against the back of her seat when the rent a cop came out, leaving her hands on the wheel. Nicole knew she was fucked and not in a good way.

* * *

While her parents sat in the church, Nicole stood behind it taking a puff off the cigarette. There was bandage on her forehead, and her crutches were next to her, her leg was in a brace. It was just sprang anyways.

“So how badly did you get into trouble?” Eliza asked, as she took Nicole’s cigarette and took a long drag before handing it back over to her. “And please tell you will be able to play this season for basketball. You know we suck without you.”

“Well they threatened me with boot camp, but I have to talk to the principal tomorrow. Seems like he has a better idea for me one that my parents actually agree with. So I’ll probably do it. Last thing I want to do is go to boot camp for my senior year.” She shrugged a little bit. “Yeah, it should be off before the season even starts.”

“You are very lucky that Jeremy didn’t get that hurt.” Dolls shook his head a little bit, his arm went around Eliza’s waist. They had been dating well since Freshmen year but they all had been friends before then.

“I think we are all lucky about that one, plus he’s not saying what actually happened. So there is that.” Hearing the bells go off, she took one last drag of the cigarette before putting it out.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Nicole grabbed the crutches and moved over to her parents once she saw them.

* * *

Monday morning came, and the redhead sat in the principal’s office. Usually she did her best not to get into that much trouble. So Principal Lucado produced the beer bottles and looked over at Nicole. “Someone said they saw you drinking on school grounds Saturday night. No one is pressing charges and Jeremy isn’t saying anything. But your parents did inform me that if you don’t straighten out your ways you will be spending your senior year in boot camp. So I suggested the following to them, you are to tutor kids on Saturday, and you must help out in the school play. It’s time for you start hanging out with different people, experience new things. Don’t blow this chance, Nicole.”

“Yeah, fine whatever.” The redhead mumbled, standing up to leave the office. This was going to suck big time. Adjusting her lettermen’s jacket, she made her way to homeroom. The rest of the day was honestly a blur, up until lunch.

* * *

“So how bad is it?” Stephanie Jones asked, running her hand through the back of Nicole’s hair lightly. The two of them were always off and on again. It was just how their relationship worked. Currently they were together but no one actually knew if that is how it would be in the next five minutes.

“Well I am stuck working on that damn school play, and I have to tutor kids Saturday mornings.” She stole one of Stephanie’s fries frowning a little bit.

“But did you see the way he belly flopped into the water?” Jeff chuckled, along with Chaz. “But dude that does suck.”

“It could have been a lot worse.” Dolls stated, looking over at Nicole for a moment.

“I know.” She glanced up at Stephanie for a moment. Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss onto her girlfriend's neck, before nipping at her earlobe lightly. “Want to get out of here? Fool around a little bit?” The redhead pulled away slightly to look at her with hopefulness in her eyes.

Leaning forward, Stephanie kissed her lips before pulling away slightly. “I would love that but I have Mrs. Earp’s class next. You know how she is. Speaking of an Earp.” That was when Waverly Earp came into view talking with Chrissy Nedley, Rosita Bustillos and Champ Hardy had his arm around her shoulder.

“Isn’t Svane now or whatever?” That was when Nicole glanced over at Waverly and friends for a moment, but her eyes went back to the brunette.

“Yeah, it is. But she’ll always be an Earp no matter what.” Stephanie glanced over at Nicole who seemed to be watching Waverly and her friends. “She wore that sweater in like the eighth grade.” When they finally passed. “Nice sweater.” Stephanie called out to Waverly, which caused everyone to chuckle a little bit.

“Thank you.” Was all Waverly said. Champ tried to say something, but Waverly grabbed his hand and they moved into the building with the others.

Nicole chuckled, a little bit shaking her head some. “Come on let’s get you class, baby.” She moved away from in front of Stephanie. Taking her hand as she walked her to class.

* * *

“Free period?” Stephanie asked as she leaned against the lockers in front of the classroom. She bit her bottom lip, as she felt Nicole’s lips on her neck.

Hearing the bell, the redhead groaned a little bit as she pulled away. “Yup. Free period.”

“We could always pick this up after school?” Stephanie offered.

“Can’t I have to do that stupid school play thing. First class or whatever is after school today. Hopefully I’m just working on sets and stuff. Because god help anyone if I have to actually act. But I’m free afterwards.”

“Fine. Guess we will pick this up afterwards, I’ll be waiting when you get out.” Stephanie leaned up and kissed Nicole once again.

Hearing someone clear their throats, Nicole pulled away from the kiss. “Excuse me, I’m just trying to get to my locker.” Waverly was just trying to get to her locker that they were in front of. “Can you guys find somewhere else to do that?”

“I got to get in class anyways.” She pulled Nicole by her letterman’s jacket carefully towards the classroom door, giving her another quick kiss.

Nicole licked her bottom lip and limped over to grab her crutches that were next to Waverly’s locker. “Earp.” She grabbed her crutches and glanced over at the brunette for a moment.

“Haught. Next time find somewhere else to make out with your girlfriend with.” Waverly glanced at the redhead for a moment before she turned to rush into her classroom.

“You just wish it was you, Earp.” Nicole’s eyes followed her inside of the classroom before she shook her head slightly, heading to the library for her free period.

* * *

Waverly Earp wasn’t exactly a loser but then again, she wasn’t the most popularist either. Even though she was dating the douchebag Champ Hardy, and cheer captain. But she was also in band, studied all the time, and was smarter than most of the people in the school. Not to mention her father was a Sheriff, her oldest sister a teacher, and her other sister was the town drunk who was off in college now. Their mother had left them when Waverly was only six years old and their dad became a bit of a drunk after that. Ward Earp cleaned up though after a near accident that almost killed his little girl. But that didn’t save the family's reputation.

Now the Haught’s were the exact opposite. Nicole’s father owned Haught International, which made them rich and her mother was a well-known lawyer. Her older sister was in college at The University of Calgary studying to be a biochemist or something like that. Nicole was the opposite of Waverly Earp, she was one of the most popular people in school, team captain of the Blue Devil’s girl’s basketball team and could have whoever she wanted. Even though the redhead was smart, she still made questionable decisions. But that didn’t damage the family’s reputation because her parents always cleaned it up. Her parents were always gone on trips or busy with work so that left Nicole to her own devices.

When the final bell rang, the redhead made her way to the theater but of course she was running late due to Stephanie. The drama teacher was in the middle of explaining what they would be doing when Nicole came in. “Nice of you to join us, Ms. Haught.”

“Sorry.” She muttered as she took a seat, glancing around that was when she seen Waverly and Chrissy. No one cool to actually sit with and have her usual banter conversation with.  _Great_ , she thought to herself.

“This year for the school we will be doing Grease. Rizzo will be read by Chrissy, Waverly you will be Sandy, Kenickie will be read by Michael, and Danny will be read by Nicole.”

Nicole straightened up in her seat a little bit. “What? No. I can’t act, sing or dance.”

“Well that is to bad Ms. Haught, Principal Lucado insisted. And this will be a first in Purgatory history that we have two female leads.” Mrs. Tate stated, as she started to hand out the play. “My suggestion would be to get with Ms. Earp and discuss your lines together. This will not interfere with basketball either, Ms. Haught.”

“Just fucking great.” She muttered more to herself after Mrs. Jones gave her the play. Glancing over at Waverly again.

* * *

By the time they got out, she stood up and hurried out of the room as fast as possible. Seeing Stephanie, she smiled a little bit. “Hey, baby.”

“How was is it? What are you going to be doing?” Stephanie leaned up and gave her a quick kiss.

Nicole kissed her back quickly. “Horrible. No one cool is in there. Unfortunately, I will actually be acting, singing. I’m stuck being Danny in the play we are doing Grease.”

“Who is Sandy?”

Just then Waverly came over to them. “Nicole I think we should discuss when we should go over our lines this way we can give Sandy and Danny everything they deserve.”

The redhead glanced over at Waverly for a moment before back to Stephanie. “Answer your question.” She watched the expression on Stephanie’s face change slightly. Before her attention went back to Waverly. “Think it’s best that we just leave it in class, Earp.”

“Right. I still think we should work on it outside of class, Haught.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Fine. Whatever. We can talk about it more tomorrow.” That was when she felt Stephanie tug on her hair, and she winced slightly. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to go. Come on Steph, let’s get you home.” She went back to ignoring Waverly who started talking but Nicole just walked away with her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring and Nicole hands out some truth to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some bits and pieces based off from A Walk to Remember. But the story itself isn't. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm going to try and update this one every other day.

“Jerk.” Waverly muttered as she tossed a fry down on her plate as she looked over in the direction of Nicole and her friends.

“Who?” Rosita asked, looking in the direction Waverly was looking at.

Nicole was sitting by the window, with Stephanie between her legs as she played a card game, laughing about something.

“Nicole.” Waverly slid her plate of food away from her. “You know Stephanie and she were just making out right in front of my locker yesterday. Like they own the school or something. Not to mention she blew me off when I was trying to talk to her about the play.”

“Party this weekend, Stephanie is throwing it I guess her parents are going to be out of town or something.” Champ wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders once he joined them at the table. “We are going right, baby?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll have to see what I’m doing after work on Saturday.” Honestly last thing she wanted to do was go to a party. But she would since she knew that was what Champ wanted.

“Come on, baby. It’s been so long since we actually went out to a party. Please? For me.” Champ did his best puppy dog face, as she looked over at Waverly.

“Fine, fine. We can all go to Stephanie’s stupid party.”

* * *

The end of the day came, and Nicole’s was standing in front of the theater, Stephanie’s tongue was down her throat. Pulling away from the sloppy kiss, she heard the blonde groan a little bit. “Can’t you just skip it.”

“Wish I could unless you want to be dating someone in military school.” Nicole seen the look on Stephanie’s face. “Exactly what I thought. I’m going to go in. Remind Dolls that he has to pick me up.” The redhead couldn’t wait to be out of this brace, this way she could drive herself. Even though the Mustang needed some work, she had other cars though.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him.” Stephanie gave her a quick kiss watching Nicole head into the theater. Turning on her heels that was when she bumped into Waverly. “Excuse you.” There was tone in her voice, it was a rude one. “You know, you may have her for this stupid play but that is all it is. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Look Steph, I don’t want her. We only got stuck together on this stupid play. She’s all yours.” Waverly moved passed her and hurried into the theater. “Sorry, I got held up.” She told the class, before her eyes went to Nicole. Moving to take her seat next to Chrissy.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s get started.”

Mrs. Tate had them start with the first act, but they skipped over the kissing part for now. Which Waverly was grateful for right in that moment.

After they finished, Waverly noticed Nicole standing outside of the school and she sighed a little bit before moving over to her. “So I think you should come over this weekend, we can run lines and watch the movie.”

“Right, well my Saturday is pretty much booked. I’ve got tutoring in the morning and Steph is having a party that night. So it will have to be Sunday. And you can come over to my place since well I’m not driving anywhere.”

“Fine, I’ll be over after church.” Waverly told her.

“Yup. See you then.” That was when Nicole seen Dolls, and she made her way over to him. “Let’s get out of here.”

“How are things going with your leading lady?”

“Annoying.” Nicole muttered as they left, heading over to Doll’s car.

* * *

Saturday morning came, and Nicole’s alarm was going off. That was when her mother came into her room, trying to shake her. “Nicole.”

The redhead groaned a little bit, opening her eyes some. “Saturday no school.” She closed her eyes once again.

“Tutoring.”

There was a groan that came from Nicole as she rolled onto her back, opening her eyes allowing them to adjust for a moment. “Alright, alright I’m up.” She grumbled, reaching for her phone she seen the messages from Stephanie and ignored them for now. The redhead would answer her girlfriend later. Moving off her bed, she went and ready. After her mother dropped her off, she sighed a little bit as she used her crutches to go inside. “Nicole Haught reporting.”

“Ah Ms. Haught I’ve got someone special for you.” The teacher pipped in and brought her over to the younger student. They were around thirteen it seemed like. But of course she noticed the basketball.

The kid wasn’t getting it, and it flustered Nicole and it seemed to fluster him as well. “All of this is complete bullshit.” He muttered, slamming his hands down and getting up.

Nicole sighed a little and sat back in her chair. “Not wrong there.” She muttered glancing around that was when she noticed Waverly. “Just fucking great.”

The kid returned a few minutes later and the two of them just sat there, trying to go over what Nicole was teaching him.

* * *

When it was time, the redhead stood up and started making her way out of the school, standing there for a moment.

“You know you should really try and come at things with a different angle with Jose.” Waverly said this as she stepped up to Nicole. “I mean it wouldn’t kill you to at least try.”

“The kid just doesn’t get it.”Nicole shrugged a little bit. “And you never know it might kill. I’m way to young to die.”

“Fine whatever.” Waverly huffed making her way over to her Jeep, getting in.

Glancing at her smart watch, and then back up again that was when she realized that no one was coming to pick her up. She hobbled over to stand in front of Waverly’s Jeep. Heading over to the side, she waited for her to roll down the window. “Feel like giving me a ride?” She asked when Waverly finally rolled down her window.

Waverly let out a deep sigh before gesturing towards the passenger side. “Get in.” She rolled her window back up, and waited for Nicole to get in. Once she was in and settled, she started the Jeep and pulled out “Seat belt.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, putting on her seat belt. Hearing the music start playing, the redhead reached over and changed the station. They went back and forth for a minute before Waverly gave up. “Than you.” She commented, before glancing out the window. As they passed her friends, she ducked down as if she was tying her shoe, only popping back up when they passed. “The code for the gate is one five three zero. You’re going to need it for tomorrow.” She said this as they came up to the gate.

Waverly had never actually been to Nicole’s house before, sure there had been parties but the brunette never attended them. The house was twice the size of hers and could probably fit almost three of them inside of it. Not to mention her old beat up Jeep stuck out like a sore thumb next to the Rolls Royce currently in the driveway.

“Thank you for the ride home. I would invite you in, but Steph is probably on her way over.”

“You’re welcome. You know I don’t really understand you two as a couple.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked, raising a brow slightly.

“You guys are always off and on again. I mean look at last year, you guys broke up how many times?”

Nicole shrugged a little bit. “We have a bit of an open relationships at times. She knows I go after what I like and want and she does the same thing. As long as we come back to each other, it doesn’t really matter how many times we break up. You tellin’ me that Champ and you are any different?”

“Champ and I are completely different.” Waverly defended. “We are in a committed relationship.”

Nicole did her best to hold back her laugh, but it came out. “Seriously might want to tell him that. He’s cheated on you more times than what Steph has cheated on me. Besides he’s a chump anyways, you deserve better.”

“Nicole, get out of my car.”

The redhead opened the door and got out, but she didn’t close the door just yet. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Or not. We can just practice some other time.”

“Whatever.” Nicole shut the door and watched as Waverly took off. “Girl has some fucking problems.” She mumbled to herself, heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, some betting, a drinking game, almost kiss and oh shit Champ's on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my witty moment in the chapter summary. Enjoy. Like I said there will be some scenes that I use in this from a Walk to Remember but don't worry Waverly isn't going to die. I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. It almost brings me back to my high school days.

The party was in full swing, Nicole was playing beer pong with Dolls. Which they never lost. “Fuck yeah. Whose next?”

“We are.” Champ and B-Rock moved over to the table along with some of his football buddies. Waverly hung back with Chrissy. “Let’s go Haught.”

“Alright, Hardy you are guys are on. What are we playing for?”

Champ took out his wallet and seen her had no cash. That was when he glanced over at B-Rock who just shook his head. That was when he glanced over at Waverly, who seem to be in deep conversation with Chrissy and Rosita. Laughing about something. “Waverly. You win you get her for one night to do whatever you want with, Haught.”

Hearing his words, Nicole started to choke on her drink a little bit. Clearing her throat. “You realize she isn’t yours to give right?”

“She is mine, she’s my girl. She’s mine to give.”

“Even if she is her own person? Fine, I’ll you up on that, Chump. And if you win, you get all my winnings from tonight.”

“Deal, Haught.”

The game became intense, it was just Nicole and Champ playing now. There was a crowd around them, and Nicole was making every shot. “Two more to go Champ. Sure you don’t want to back out now?”

“I’ve got this Haught.” Although he was losing, he was sure that he could pull it out and somehow manage to win especially against Nicole.

Nicole made sure the last two balls landed it in the cups, watching Champ drink them. “That’s game. Your girl is mine for one night.” She winked over at Waverly and chuckled before leaving the ping pong table to go and find Stephanie.  The redhead could hear Waverly yelling at Champ now. Her arm moved around Stephanie’s shoulder and she leaned in and kissed her. “Hey baby.”

That was when she shrugged Nicole’s arm off her shoulder. “Seriously? You’re going to act like everything is okay?”

Nicole sighed a little bit when Stephanie shrugged her off. “What’s wrong now? Did I talk to the wrong person or something?” The redhead asked, pulling Stephanie into the den. No one went in there during parties.

“No, you didn’t talk to the wrong person. Just won against Chump and now you are going to go on a date with Waverly Earp. Seriously, Nicole?!” She yelled a little bit. Not like it could be heard over the music.

“I’m not really going to go on a date with her. I was just having fun with Champ.”

“You know what, Nicole? I don’t care if you were messing around with Champ. You don’t just make a bet like that!”

Nicole had no idea why Stephanie was getting so upset about this. It wasn’t like she was actually going to go through with it. “Stephanie, chill the fuck out. Or don’t just let me know how I’m going to be spending my night. Either with you or someone else.”

“Fuck you, Nicky. Go fuck Waverly for all I care tonight.” Stephanie turned on her heels and left the room.

“I just might! Who knows?!” She yelled after her, sighing a little bit she sat on the couch, taking a long drink.

* * *

Nicole wasn’t sure how long she sat there for, until the door opened. Glancing towards it, that was when she seen Waverly. “And my night is now complete.”

Hearing her voice, Waverly glanced over at the redhead. “Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here. I can go.”

“Naw, stay you’re already here.” Nicole shrugged a little bit. “Sit. Promise I won’t bite unless you want me to.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, moving to sit down next to the redhead. Allowing a few moments of silence linger between them. “So, Nicole are you really going to take me out for a night?” She didn’t know why but those thoughts seemed to spark something inside of her.

“Nope. I was just messing with Champ. I wouldn’t take you out if you didn’t want to go out with me.” Nicole stood up from the couch after she finished up her drink. Heading over to the mini bar, she found the good stuff and brought the bottle of whiskey with her as she sat back down on the couch. Taking a drink, she handed it over to Waverly who took a shot. “Why do you put up with him? I mean our football team sucks, so I don’t get it.”

“Oh.” She seemed disappointed, but she covered it up glad that Nicole asked a different question. “I really don’t have to justify my relationship with Champ to you, Nicole.” She took another drink.

Nicole thought she sounded disappointed but blew it off. “I’ve got it. I’ll play you for it. Every time we ask each other questions, we have to drink if we lie or if we pass on a question and if we tell the truth we don’t drink.” Nicole offered.

Waverly thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, okay. What do I have to lose?”

“Okay, why do you put up with Champ?”

“Damnit.” Waverly mumbled before taking a long drink from the whiskey bottle. “Passing that one. Okay, my turn. Why do you put up with Stephanie? I mean you can have anyone in the school.”

“That is a simple answer. She’s easy, I know what to expect from her sometimes. Like tonight and right now I’m riding that single train, but I know later on, she will be begging for me back. There are two things that keeps Steph happy and they are money and sex. I give her those, and she is happy as can be.” Nicole shrugged a little bit. “But tonight, she got pissed because of that stupid bet with Chump. My turn.”

The two went on like this for a good ten minutes both were tipsy now and somehow managed to move closer to each other. “Do you want me to kiss you?” Nicole asked, there was a cockiness in her voice.

“No. I have a boyfriend.” _A shit one plus Nicole has a sometimes girlfriend_ , Waverly thought before she took a drink of the whiskey.

“Oh, you so do.” Nicole chuckled a little bit, before leaning in a bit closer to Waverly. Reaching out, she moved to tuck some of the brunette’s locks behind her ear. Before taking the almost gone bottle of whiskey from her hands and set it down on the coffee table. Leaning in a bit closer to her. “All you got to do is say so, baby.” Placing her hand onto the brunette’s cheek gently, she was just about to lean in when the door opened. And the two of them separated quickly.

“Dude, Steph ten o’clockkk.” Dolls called out as he entered the den, closing the door behind him. That was when he jumped over the back of the couch and sat in between them. Taking out a deck of cards, making it seem like the three of them were playing a game.

That was when the den doors opened again, Nicole seemed to be interested in the game of twenty-one they were playing. Feeling arms go around her shoulder, she felt the kiss to neck and something was whispered into her ear and there was a grin that now was on the redhead’s lips. “Alright guys, I’m out. Got business to attend to.” Nicole and Dolls did their special high five, before she got up and off the couch. She gave Waverly a head nod before she left the room with Stephanie.

“Always saving her huh?” Waverly commented, looking over at Dolls for a moment.

“Look I don’t know what you are doin’ with my homie and I don’t care to know. It’s her business. Just don’t hurt her alright?” With that Dolls stood up and left the room to go find Eliza.

* * *

Waverly sat there for a moment, before she got up and left the den closing the door behind her. Heading off to find Champ, that was when she seen them. Nicole, Stephanie and some other girl they were dancing and making out. “Jerk.” She muttered before she went off to find Champ who also had his tongue down some girl’s throat. “Seriously?!” The brunette yelled out, which caught Champ’s attention and he untangled himself from the random girl.

“Waves..” He started to speak but instead the brunette just ended up slapping him.

“No, Champ we are done. No more excuses or anything like that. Do not call me, do not text me.” The music had been stopped and everyones attention seemed to be on the couple. Waverly didn’t care in this moment. “We are done, through I mean it this time.” Just as she turned to go, Champ grabbed her by the wrist.

“Babe, come on. Stop being so fuckin’ dramatic. We can go upstairs and talk.”

“Champ let go of me.” Waverly demanded. But he wasn’t listening, instead he just tightened his grip a little bit.

Everyone was still watching as punch connected with Champ’s jaw and he was on the floor. “Chump bitch.” Nicole spat at him. “Dolls, Chaz, Jeff get him out of here. He isn’t destroying my girlfriend’s house. Also someone find Nedley or Bustillos and get Waverly out of here if she wants. DJ music.”

“And this is why my girlfriend is the hottest.” Stephanie’s arms went around Nicole’s waist. She leaned up and brought her down into a heated kiss. Pulling away slightly. “Come on, my champion needs some loving. What was that girl’s name?”

“Tiffany.” Nicole yelled, and the girl turned around and joined them as they went upstairs. She woke up the next morning, her head hurt a little bit. But her arms were around Stephanie, she untangled herself from the other girl before she slipped off the bed quietly. Slipping her clothes back on. She had opted out of wearing her knee brace last night.

“Figured you needed a ride.” Dolls stated once he seen Nicole come downstairs.

That was when the redhead jumped. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” She mumbled. “Yeah, that would be good. Thanks. Also stopping somewhere for a coffee would be highly appreciated my friend.”

“Already got it.” He held up the second cup, the two of them left Stephanie’s and got into his car. “So what is going on with you and that Earp girl?”

Nicole took a sip of her coffee and laid her head back onto the rest. “Nothing. Just forced to work with her.” She shrugged a little bit.

“Right, walked in last night and you two looked like you were going to kiss.”

“I was brushing some spilled drink off her face.” Nicole took a drink of her coffee, before glancing out the window. Thinking about last night. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text.

_WE: Hey, Nicole thank you for last night. But I’m not going to make it today. Sorry._

_NH: Okay, no problem._

* * *

After getting home, Nicole went back to sleep for a couple more hours. Sleeping off her hang over. It was around two pm when she actually rolled out of bed. “Hey Sunny. Mom and dad not home?”

“Business trip. They left early this morning.” Sunny had been the caregiver and maid since Nicole was born.

“Thanks, I’m going to be in the garage see if I can fix the Mustang before I send it into the shop.”

“Can I fix you something to eat?”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m alright for now. Thank you.” The redhead limped towards the garage. It was huge and held so many different cars in it. There were also more underground and in another garage.

There was the sound of the doorbell, and a knock on the door but Nicole couldn’t hear over the music. She didn’t even realize anyone was in the room until she wheeled herself out from under the car and stood up. Seeing the brunette standing there. “Alexa, turn down the music.” Hearing the music go down, her eyes never left Waverly’s. “Waverly, what are you doing here? Thought you weren’t coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small confessions, almost kiss, business conversation along with some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo we learn what Nicole, Dolls and their friends do on their Saturdays besides party. Dolls keeps interrupting Wayhaught. Ward also makes an appearance in this chapter. 
> 
> I also got carried away with this chapter, Wynonna is mentioned but doesn't make her appearance until the next chapter.

There was the sound of the doorbell, and a knock on the door but Nicole couldn’t hear over the music. She didn’t even realize anyone was in the room until she wheeled herself out from under the car and stood up. Seeing the brunette standing there. “Alexa, turn down the music.” Hearing the music go down, her eyes never left Waverly’s. “Waverly, what are you doing here? Thought you weren’t coming.”

The moment that she stepped into the garage, she glanced around at the cars first. “Holy shit.” She mumbled to herself, the only time she had seen this many was at the car lots, but none of them were this expensive. Waverly had never actually been inside of Nicole’s house before. Whenever the redhead would have a party it was always somewhere else. Hearing her tell Alexa to turn down the music, she glanced back at her for a moment. Taking in Nicole’s appearance, she could see her muscular arms, along with her very well-toned muscular stomach and some grease on her cheek. “Oh—umm well..”

“Words, Waverly form them.” Nicole moved over to the work bench, to grab her shirt. Slipping the button up back on since she had just been in her pants and sports bra.

Waverly shook her head slightly. “I changed my mind. I hope that was okay. I mean your mother let me in.”

“Sunny isn’t my mother.” Nicole corrected. “She’s the housekeeper. And it’s fine that you came. Come on, we can go back inside. I’ll just take a quick shower, and then we will be good to get started. You can wait in my room.”

As they went back inside, Waverly started looking around a bit. Taking in everything, this house was like those she seen in movies. So needless to say the brunette was in shock a little bit. Coming up to Nicole’s room, they moved inside.

“There are some books, Alexa and some other stuff to keep you occupied while I take a quick shower.” She gestured towards her bathroom. “I’ll be right back.” The redhead moved over to the bathroom and started the water.

Nicole’s room was a simple, just like the typical high schoolers, there were books, a laptop, a desk, poster on the walls, a television and a movie collection, there was a couple of guitars in the corner. “Alexa play Nicole’s last playlist.” Waverly waited for her to response. “Now playing the intimate playlist.” The brunette couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little bit. “Of course.” Looking over the books she was impressed with her collection.  Heading over to the bed, sitting down, she noticed the photos on the nightstands. One of Stephanie and her, one of her group of friends, a family photo and one of Dolls and her.

Coming out of the bathroom, Nicole was just wrapped in a towel. That was when she noticed Waverly on her bed. “Just grabbing some clothes.” The redhead said this as she went over to her dresser. Finding everything that she needed before heading back into the bathroom. Changing into her clothes before coming back out.

Waverly looked up when Nicole spoke, her jaw slightly dropped. “Oh okay.” She nodded a little bit, blushing a little bit only because the other girl was just in a towel, looking down to fiddle with her fingers. “I’ll just wait here.”

“You a can look up now, Earp I’ve got clothes on. Alexa shut off the music.” Nicole finished buttoning up the plaid button up shirt. “Before we get started, I gotta ask if you are okay after last night? After Champ.”

Waverly sighed a little bit. Last thing she wanted to talk about was Champ especially with Nicole. She had already called Wynonna who threatened to come back just to kick his ass. “I’m fine, Haught. Promise, I’m a happily single Virgo with hair for days. I should have seen this coming. I’ve taken him back one too many times but not this time. What about you? How was the rest of your night?”

Nicole nodded her head. “Alright, Earp if you say so.” The redhead went over to her bed and grabbed her backpack to grab her script. “Considering I went upstairs with my girlfriend and another chick, how do you think it went?” She grinned as she glanced over at Waverly for a moment.

“Ew. I just don’t get it last night you basically said your relationship was meaningless but yet you continue to date Steph and hook up with her and other people. I don’t get it, don’t you want anything meaningful?”

Nicole chuckled a little bit, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t do meaningful, Earp. There is only one thing I’m committed to here and it certainly isn’t Stephanie or anyone else. It’s basketball. Now we can either watch this movie here, the living room, or the den downstairs or hell even the hot tub. Whatever you want to do.”

“Here will be fine. And I get it, why Ms. Tate casted you as Danny.”

Nicole rolled her eyes a little bit. “I’ll cut my hair a little bit short but there is no way in hell that I’m going jet black for this. I’ll be the first Danny with red hair. Alright, the movie should be in the collection, I’m going to see if Sunny can make us something to eat.” The almost kiss between them went unspoken. “Anything specific thing you want?”

“I’m fine with whatever you guys got.” Waverly started to move off the bed when she heard her phone go off. Taking it out, she sighed a little bit. “I’ve ignored his calls today more times than what anyone can count. He just doesn’t take a hint.” She hit ignore and not even a minute later, Champ was calling again.

That was when Nicole snatched her phone and answered it. “Chump, my favorite sucky Quarterback. What’s up?”

“Haught? What are you doing answering Waverly’s phone?”

“Sorry, we are a bit busy and you calling is just kinda of putting a damper on the mood if you know what I mean.” Nicole seeing Waverly’s eyes go wide as she tried to get her phone back. “Now if you don’t mind not calling again that would be great.” She hung up before Champ could say anything, handing the phone back to Waverly. “Don’t think he’s going to bother you for the rest of the day.”

“Nicole! Why did you do that?!”

“Thought I was helping.” The redhead now looked confused.

“I’ve never..you know.”

“Had sex?!”

Waverly looked down at her at the carpet as if that suddenly got more interesting. “Yes, I’ve never had sex.”

“Wait, are you telling me that you are virgin?” Nicole was slightly confused. “But Champ and you have been dating for like three years, and he’s told everyone that you guys have done it.”

“Yes.” Her voice was soft but hearing the second part caused Waverly to look up. “What!? I never had sex with Champ. That shit ticket is going to get a slap in the face tomorrow.”

“Wow you are like a rare find almost like a unicorn.” The redhead took in all of this information that she just learned. “Well knowing him he’s either not going to say anything out of embarrassment or by tomorrow everyone will think we did it. Guess we’ll know in an hour if Stephanie starts blowing up my phone or shows up here. I’m going to go and see Sunny about those snacks.” Nicole left the room.

“Fudgenuggets.” Waverly muttered, before going to grab the movie, grabbing the remote she set up the tv and the movie and waited for Nicole.

“Sunny will be up with the food. She’s making some cookies, but I brought us some root beer.” Nicole said this after she moved back into her bedroom. Setting the pops onto the night stand, sitting back on her bed. Getting comfortable.

“Sounds good.” Waverly got just as comfortable and started the movie. Sunny came in with the plate of cookies and set it down on the nightstand not to disturb the girls.

After the movie, Nicole glanced over at Waverly for a moment. Somehow, they had gotten closer during the movie so their shoulders were touching. “I’m guessing you never had a proper kiss either? His kisses tended to look very sloppy.”

Waverly looked over at her for a moment before shrugging a little bit. “Thought kissing was just kissing. Are we still stuck on this whole virgin thing?”

“There is a right way to kiss someone. And a very sloppy way.” Waverly didn’t say anything besides lick her bottom lip. “You are also thinking about it right now. Replaying his kisses in your head.” Reaching over, Nicole placed her hand on the side of Waverly’s cheek and turned her head slightly. Leaning forward their lips were so close she could feel Waverly’s breathe on her lips.

* * *

“Haught!” Dolls entered the room with Eliza under his arm.

“Damnit.” She muttered as she pulled back away from Waverly.

“Chump was right. He came looking for you about an hour or so ago. Said you were a dead woman. Did you two?” Dolls questioned.

“No, we didn’t. We’ve been watching Grease, and we were running lines.” Nicole grabbed her script and held it up.

“And almost kissing.” Eliza said.

“It’s in the script.” Waverly popped off.

“Did Champ talk to Steph?”

“No, she was with her parents and has been. Think she got grounded for the party.”

“I told her not to have it.” Nicole shrugged a little bit, putting the script down. “Anyways, whats up guys? Chaz and Jeff here?”

“Naw, they were busy probably with each other. Came here to talk about next weekend. That thing.” Dolls had a look on his face.

It took a moment for Nicole to realize what he was talking about but her mouth shaped an ‘O’ when she realized it. “Oooo that thing. Eliza, how about you take Waverly downstairs to the hot tub. Sunny can help you guys find a suit.”

“Yeah, I got this. Come on, Earp. We don’t want to hear them talk shop. Pretty boring.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just go?” Waverly questioned.

“No stay. Go with Eliza, let your hair down a little bit.” Nicole watched her get off the bed, watching her walk out of the room. Of course she looked at Waverly’s ass, she was only human after all.

Dolls snapped his fingers, getting Nicole’s attention. “Okay so the buy in this time is fine hundred. Are you sure that your knee will be up for this?”

Nicole moved off the bed and left the room with him heading down to the garage. “I can handle the buy in. And I see the doctor tomorrow and my knee has been good so far today and it was fine yesterday. Where is it at this time?”

“Next town over. Outside and away from Purgatory. What are you planning on using?”

“We can’t use the Mustang that is totaled and needs to get into the garage on tomorrow, I tinkered with it the best I could. We could use the Skyline or the Mazda RX-7. The York boys in? Chaz and Jeff also?” Nicole always let Dolls handle the location, and the buy in number since it was their race.

“We’ll figure it out. Everyone is in besides Steph since she is well grounded.” Dolls stared glancing around at the cars. “Champ wanted to know the location.”

“You know what give it to him, he better have the five hundred and something other then his pick up.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him.” The man looked around for a minute. “Now tell me what is going on between Earp and you? This is the second time that I’ve walked in and you guys were almost kissing.”

* * *

“Will do. Now what is going on with Earp and you? That is twice now that I walked in on an almost kiss.”

“So Nicky and you huh?” Eliza questioned, coming out of the bathroom after changing into her bathing suit. “Never figured you for a lady lover.”

“We were just rehearsing. And I’ll admit that I am attracted to some girls. And Nicole is one of them but then again who wouldn’t be attracted to her?” Waverly had finished getting ready as well. Grabbing one of the robes, she put it around herself.

“Good point. We hooked up once, before I started dating X. We should probably go and get them or they will be discussing business the whole time.”

“Business? What two eighteen-year-old seniors in high school have a business?” Waverly asked confused as she followed Eliza out of the room.

“They do. I wish I could tell you, Earp. But you are the Sheriff’s daughter.”

Waverly made a face. “But I’m not a nark.”

“We’ll see about that.” Eliza opened the garage door and moved inside. “Come on you two. Enough shop talk.” She gave them a look.

“Alright, alright. Haught this conversation isn’t over.”

“Well my answer is going to be the same, my friend. But she is giving us that look. Come on, before she kills us.”

* * *

The four of them went into the pool first, and then ended up in the hot tub. They ended up having dinner together, which was fine with Nicole it was better then eating alone although she was use to that. Walking out with them, the redhead said her goodbyes to Dolls and Eliza before she moved over to Waverly’s Jeep with her.

“I had a lot of fun today actually. So thank you for that, Haught.”

“I’m a lot of fun, Earp.” Nicole winked, before opening her door for her.

Waverly chuckled, shaking her head slightly. “Goodnight, Nicole.”

“Text me when you get home. Just want to make sure, my leading lady gets home safe.”

“Will do. Bye.”

Nicole watched her drive away and waited for the gate to be closed before heading back inside. Things seemed empty now and she wanted nothing more than to have them all come back. “I’m going to bed, Sunny.” The redhead called out, getting a ‘goodnight’ from the other woman. Moving upstairs, she sat at her desk, and started to work on her untouched homework.

* * *

“Waverly, where have you been?” Ward asked, after his daughter entered the Homestead. “I’ve been worried sick and expected you home hours ago. Where with that man-child?”

“Sorry, dad I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m fine promise.” Shaking her head slightly, at his question. “No, I wasn’t with Champ we broke up actually. I was with Nicole Haught.”

“You were with Nicole Haught? She's dangerous, careless, the worst kind of bully.”

“Dad, I’m not a child anymore.”

“Waverly, I trust you not her. I’m surprised that the Haught’s haven’t shipped her off to military school yet.”

Waverly sighed a little bit, going over to Ward. “Daddy, I will be fine. Nicole isn’t going to hurt me.” She kissed his cheek. “I have some last minute homework to finish up and then bed. Okay? I already ate dinner at Nicole’s.” She moved upstairs, leaving him down there. Pulling out her phone, that was when she sent the text to Nicole.

_WE: Hey, I made it home okay._

* * *

Nicole finished up the last of her homework, hearing her iPhone Max go off the redhead reached over and seen the text from Waverly. There was a smile that spread across her lips. One she wasn’t use to having there. Sitting down on her bed, she made herself comfortable.

_NH: Hey, glad you made it home safely. Was just starting to get worried that I might have to find a new leading lady._

_WE: Haha, very funny._

_NH: No, its true can’t have my leading looking all disfigured from a car accident or something._

_WE: Yeah, I totally just rolled my eyes at you. Also, Nicole you were right about the kissing between Champ and I._

_NH: See I knew it._

_WE: Promise you aren’t going to tell anyone about what we talked about today? Not even Dolls._

_NH: I promise. Your secret is safe with me._

_WE: Haught, whatever you have going on with Dolls I want in._

_NH: Come with me on Saturday, see if you like and then we will talk. You are the Sheriff’s daughter._

_WE: But I’m not a nark._

_NH: Saturday, Earp. Your mine on Saturday after tutoring. Now get some sleep._

_WE: Will do. Goodnight, Nicole._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups, the inside to a broken past, and the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really glad you guys are enjoying this story. Trigger warning in this one is car accident. I give you some insight into why Nicole is the way she is she.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught!”

Nicole stood at her locker talking to Dolls about something but stopped when she heard someone using her full name. That was when she seen Stephanie. But judging by the other girl’s tone and the way she was coming at Nicole with full force. The redhead was in trouble.

“Dude run. Run.” Dolls urging the redhead to get out of there before anything could happen.

Before she could, she felt a slap to her cheek and Nicole brought her hand up to her cheek and rubbed it gently. “Ow. What the hell, Steph?”

Everyone was looking at them now.

“You fucking slept with her?!”

“Who?” Nicole could see another slap coming but this time she caught Stephanie’s hand before it even connected.

“Wav—” Before she had a chance to say anything else, Nicole was covering Stephanie’s mouth with her hand. Since people were still watching them. Pulling her into an empty classroom and Dolls stood at the door.

“We did not sleep together.”

“Then why did I text message from Champ fucking Hardy saying that you did?!” Stephanie fished out her phone and handed it over Nicole.

Nicole read the text message and then gave the phone back to Stephanie. “Yes, she was at my house yesterday we were just rehearsing our stupid lines. But I did not sleep with her. Champ kept calling so I answered her phone and joking told him that we were doing it and then I hung up on him. Ask Dolls, or Eliza they were both there.”

 Stephanie glanced over at Dolls. “Well?”

“It’s true. Haught here didn’t sleep with Waverly, they were just rehearsing, and Chump did keep calling. And we both know what Nic is like when she can’t get her work done, she gets frustrated.”

“Still you shouldn’t have done that Nicole. Let Waverly Earp handle her own shit with her own shit boyfriend.”

“Ex boyfriend.” Nicole corrected.

“Argh. Fine, whatever ex boyfriend. I need some space to think.” Stephanie looked over at Nicole for a moment.

The redhead sighed, shaking her head slightly. “How about you take all the time you need? Because I can’t keep going back and forth with you like this, Steph. One minute we are together and the next we aren’t. And I just can’t do that shit anymore. It isn’t working for me.”

“Since when?”

“Since now. Fuck, Steph. I just can’t do this shit anymore so find someone else to fuck around with because I am done.” Nicole moved towards the door and past Dolls without saying anything.

“Hey Haught..” Waverly started to say but Nicole just brushed her off and went straight for the door not saying anything to anyone.

“Nicole..” Dolls called after her.

“What happened?” Waverly asked, looking over at him.

“She just broke up with Stephanie, who Champ text and told that you two had sex.”

“Although we didn’t.”  Waverly told him.

“I know or else she would have said something to me.” Dolls watched as Stephanie moved out of the room, who just rolled her eyes at them.

“Where did she go?” Waverly asked.

“To the only person that will actually listen to whatever is going on inside of her head besides me. Shae Pressman.”

“As in Shae, Shae?”

Dolls shoved his hands into his pocket before he nodded his head. “Shae was Nicole’s girlfriend during the accident. She was a completely different person before accident.”

“Is that why she doesn’t commit to anyone?”

“You could say that is part of the reason why. You got a free period, Earp?”

“I do.”

“Well come on, I’ll tell you the story.” The two of them walked to the gym.

* * *

_Freshmen Year_

_“You are something special, Nicole Haught. And even chivalrous.” Shae smiled as she leaned in and kissed Nicole gently._

_“I try my best.” Nicole smiled back at her and kissed her back gently. Pulling back slightly. “Let’s get you home, your father wanted you home by eleven and it’s ten now.”_

_“Alright, alright.” That was when Shae leaned in and kissed her once again, her arms around Nicole’s neck. “Thank you for tonight. The dinner and movie was really nice along with the walk around town. Also, not what I was expecting considering this is our sixth date.” They got into the car, and Nicole started it._

_“And just what were you expecting, Shae?” Driving towards Shae’s place, bringing Shae’s hand to her lips she kissed it gently. Keeping her eyes on the road._

_“I was expecting you to try and get into my pants like a typical jock. But you aren’t a typical jock, are you?”_

_“Nope, I’m not. And I plan on showing you just how much I’m not like that typical jock.” She stopped at the stop sigh. Leaning over, that was when kissed Shae’s lips smiling against them. Pulling away a second later this way she could drive again. Pulling out at the same time a car hit Shae’s side and the car flipped over._

* * *

“Shae died in Nicole’s arms, Nicole walked away with a broken arm, bruises and a couple of cuts.”

“I didn’t know that.” Waverly spoke quietly.

“No one knows that but the cops, Shae’s parents, and Nicole’s parents and me. She doesn’t talk about Shae or what happened.” Dolls made the basket. “The guy that hit them, was drunk and is now sitting in prison. It took Nicole a long time to stop blaming herself for what happened. She puts up these walls for a reason. So, whatever you are planning to do with her, Earp just don’t hurt her.”

* * *

Saturday came quickly, tutoring was still rough for Nicole and with the week she had didn’t help any.  Pulling up the Earp Homestead, she was about to get out and go over to the door when she seen Waverly just walk out. Noticing the girl in jeans and crop top, she couldn’t help but check her out. The redhead did get out to get the door for her, heading over to the driver side she got in after she closed the door once Waverly got in and thanked her.

“Where are we going?”

“Banff.”

“Why are we going to Banff? Nicole, is this a date?”

Nicole chuckled, shaking her head slightly. “No. You wanted to know what my crew and I do so I’m just giving you your wish. We will be joined by the others shortly.” And just like that Waverly noticed other cars following them.

* * *

Next thing Waverly knew they were in Banff, Nicole and her had made small talk most about the play and some other stuff. Soon the pulled up to what look like an alley way but there were a bunch of people there. Parking the car, Nicole got out and some people gave her a high fives and hugs. Of course she noticed the girls who started talking to the redhead, and she rolled her eyes slightly. Heading over to Eliza and Dolls. “What exactly is going on here?”

“You’ll see.”

“Haughstuff!” The voice was Wynonna’s and the two embraced like they were old friends or something.

“You got the buy in?” Nicole questioned as she pulled away. Dolls, Eliza and Waverly joined them.

“Waverly?! What the fuck are you doing here?” Wynonna asked, before she fished out her money and handing it over to Nicole. Shocked as hell to see her baby sister  here of all places.

“Wynonna?” Waverly asked, clearly confused as to why her older sister was here. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. What the hell are you doing here? Does dad know you are here? Did you get back together with Chump? Because he’s around here somewhere.” Wynonna went into big sister mode.

“No actually Nicole brought me.”

“What?!” Wynonna asked loudly.

“Baby, calm down let the girl have some fun.” Mercedes stated, before glancing over at her girlfriend.

Wynonna knew the redhead was right, and placed her arms around Mercedes middle. “Alright, alright. But if things get too hairy or something find Mer and get out of here, Waves.”

 “Fine, fine but what exactly are we doing here?”

Dolls whistled and that got everyones attention.

“Alright, Earp, Holliday, Pete, and myself. Earp will hold the money.” Nicole stated.

“I will?” Wynonna asked.

“Not you, the cute one.” Nicole winked over at Waverly and grinned.

Waverly could feel a small blush creeping out, as her sister handed her some money, so did the guy in the cowboy hat who she assumed was Holliday, Pete gave her his money also and Nicole did the same thing.

“Wait—” It was Champ’s voice. “I ain’t got the money but I do have the slip to my car.” His arm was around’s Stephanie’s shoulder.

“You really want to embarrass yourself some more there, Chump?” Nicole questioned, she glanced over at the car that Champ was driving. “And that is Steph’s car. I know that thing inside and out.”

“Yeah, well she gave it to me as a present now that we are together.”

Nicole wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off from Champ’s face, but she felt arms around her middle. That was when she realized it was Waverly and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s shoulder. “Alright, Champ pay my girl.”

“Your girl?”

“Yeah, her girl.” Waverly played along with Nicole. Champ shoved the pink slip into Waverly’s hand.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Nicole moved over to her with her arm still around Waverly who had leaned into the redhead now. “You seem cold.” She slipped off her letterman’s jacket and wrapped it around the brunette.

“So illegal street racing huh? Is that your business with Dolls?”

“It is among other things. But you stay close to Dolls and Eliza. If something goes down you go with them or Mercedes. You got it, Earp?”

“Okay, okay I will.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to Nicole’s cheek. “Good luck.”

Nicole smirked  a little bit and glanced over to Dolls. “Watch her.”

“You got it, Nic.”

The redhead got into her car and started it. Pulling up to the line next to the others. She didn’t even look at them. Instead she just got the NOS tanks ready, looking forward. She ignored the crowd and everyone else, until someone yelled out ‘Go’.

Everything else faded away, and the cars started going in motion, Wynonna pulled in first, Doc close behind her Nicole right behind him, with Pete behind her, and Champ right behind him. Soon Nicole took on first, with Wynonna right behind her. It was almost like the redhead wasn’t even trying.

“Hell no.” Champ muttered, hitting a button causing one of the NOS tanks to go, and he easily caught up to Nicole. There was a rattling under Champ’s car but he ignored it. Things start to break off his car, but Champ continued to ignore what was going on with the machine.

While Nicole just drives with ease, pulling ahead of Champ with ease. Her only focus was on the finish line, she honestly didn’t care about Champ fucking up Stephanie’s car. She crossed the finish line, with Wynonna right behind her, Doc behind Wynonna and Pete right behind him. Champ never made it because he had to stop right before the finish line.

Getting out of her Nicole, the first thing she felt around her was Waverly’s arms, the brunette looked excited.

“That was such a rush watching you. I can’t imagine what it is like racing.” Waverly spoke as she pulled away from the hug.

“Maybe one day we’ll find out.” Nicole winked, Waverly handed her over the money and the title. That was when she looked at Champ. Quieting everyone down, she wasn’t done embarrassing him. Not by a long shot. “You want to know why you lost? You never had the car, you never practiced, and that car was costumed made for her. Not you. Now I have to take that shit apart and rebuild it again. Learn how to drive in a street car, then come back and see us. It doesn’t matter if you win by a mile or an inch. Winning is winning. You got schooled Chump, take a like a man and walk away. Go home. Eliza get the car.” She was about to go back over to her car, but instead she moved over to Stephanie, placing a hand onto her stomach gently before leaning in close to her ear. “I’ll get it back to you.”

Waverly watched the interaction between the to of them, and she couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy spark up for some reason. Her attention went back towards Mercedes and Wynonna, this way she wasn't thinking about what Nicole and Stephanie could be talking about.

“Cops! Cops! Cops!” Chaz yelled.

“Meet at the spot! You all know what to do with your cars.” Nicole yelled out to her crew, before she jumped apart from Stephanie and grabbed Waverly’s hand quickly. “Come on.” Leading her over to her car, she watched the brunette get in before getting into the driver side and driving quickly.

“Where are we going, Nicole?”

“We have a place here. My family does. You might want to call your father and tell him you won’t be home tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, slightly jealous Waverly, Nicole confesses what she has to do with her life, some cuddles, and a finally the WayHaught kiss.

Nicole pulled up to her and that was when Waverly saw the cars, some of them she recognized from the race. “So you guys basically party every weekend?”

“Yeah basically. If you want me to drive you back to Purgatory I can. I just need to know.” Nicole parked her car in the garage. Looking over at Waverly for a moment. “I’m just pretty tired but I’ll do it.”

“No just give me a minute.” Waverly took out her phone called Chrissy. “Hey. I need you to cover for me just in case my dad calls. Oh uhh no not with Champ, I’ll explain when I see you tomorrow. Thanks Chrissy, bye.” Waverly held up one finger at Nicole signaling her to hold on and but also be quiet as she called her father. “Hey dad. No, no I’m fine. I just had. Nicole drop me off at Chrissy’s I was just calling to let you know that is where I am. Love you too, dad. Night.” She hung up.

“Really now? I’m suddenly Chrissy?” Nicole teased lightly.

“Shut up.” Waverly rolled her eyes and got out of the car and went inside.

Nicole followed her inside but the first thing she felt instead of a beer in her hand was lips on hers, and she was shocked at first and she pulled away slightly. “Kate, what the hell?”

“That was for your win.” Kate grinned, looking at the redhead. “And this is for right now.” She leaned up and kissed her once again.

Waverly glanced over at them for a moment before rolling her eyes to go and find Wynonna.

Nicole pulled away instantly. “Waverly..” She called after the brunette who had sulked off. “Kate, we can’t. I’ve got to find Dolls.” The redhead took off to go and find her best friend. Finding him playing pool hustling some people, Nicole watched as the guys lost. “I’m next.”

“Alright, Red lets do this.” Dolls grinned, raking them up.

Nicole has yet to ever beat Dolls in a game of pool. And she strongly doubted that tonight would be that night. “Good we can talk while we play.”

* * *

In another area of the house, Waverly dipped on her water. “And it’s not like I’m jealous of her making out with other girls. I just wish that she wouldn’t do it right there in front of me.”

“Seems like you are jealous baby girl. Do you have a thing for Haughtstuff?” Wynonna asked, Mercedes was in her lap. “Who was she making out with anyways?”

“I do not have a thing for Nicole!” Waverly protested, glancing around for a moment. “Her.” She nodded towards Kate.

“Seems like it.” Mercedes shrugged a little bit. “She’s hot but she is also Doc’s girlfriend. I’m sure Nicole didn’t mean anything by it.”

“If you aren’t into Haught then why are you so upset?” Wynonna questioned feeling Mercedes’s arms go around her shoulders.

“Because she keeps doing it right in front of me. First in front of my locker with her ex, and then again last weekend with her ex and now this Kate chick.” Her attention went back to Wynonna who now had her tongue down Mercedes throat. “And now I’ve lost you guys also. Great why is everyone making out with someone and I’m not?” She muttered to herself before she stood up.

* * *

Dolls had handed Nicole’s ass to her while they played pool. Now he was upstairs with Eliza in their room while Wynonna and Mercedes were off somewhere. The party was just starting to wind down a little bit, the redhead sat by the pool. She should probably head inside and start kicking people out, but instead she glanced at the water. Hearing her name, that broke through her thoughts.

“Nicole?” Waverly called out, trying to find the redhead. Granted the house wasn’t as big as the one in Purgatory but still it was decent size.

“Right here.” The redhead glanced over at her shoulder at the brunette, smiling a little bit. “Feel like I haven’t seen you all night.”

Truth was Waverly had been avoiding Nicole ever since that kiss with Kate. “Well I was just enjoying your party.”

“Wasn’t really my party. It just happened.” Nicole shrugged a little bit. “Have you been wearing that all night?” She gestured towards her jacket.

Realizing that she was still wearing Nicole’s letterman’s jacket, she nodded her head a little bit. “Yeah. I guess that I have been. You want it back?”

Shaking her head slightly. “No, I’m alright for now. Besides it looks better on you than what it ever did on Steph.”

“Whatever.” The brunette smiled, shaking her head a little bit before snuggling into the jacket. “Sounds like that was the last of the party animals.”

“Only ones left should be Dolls and Eliza, Wynonna and Mercedes and us.” Nicole could still hear the light thumb from the music inside which was fine because she didn’t really want to hear the moaning that was probably coming from her friends.

“Do they just stay whenever you guys have a race in whatever city it’s in?”

“That they do. I tend to have the races where my family have houses that my friends and I can crash in. Or I just rent a couple suites at a hotel.” The redhead explained, looking over at her for a moment. “So what did you think about everything tonight?”

Waverly was taken back a bit when Nicole mentioned houses and suites. “Just how rich are you?” She questioned out loud without meaning to. Hearing her question, she glanced back at Nicole. “I was a bit worried that we would get caught. But I’ll be honest, it was thrilling watching you tonight. I could never do anything like that.”

“Never say never Waverly, I might just make a racer out of you yet.” Nicole winked over at her, looking back out to the pool. “I’m sorry about, Kate. That was very unexpected from her and she was a bit tipsy already.”

Waverly glanced out into the pool as well. “It’s okay, Nicole. You don’t have to explain anything to me. It’s not like we are together or anything.”

“Right, we aren’t together. So why would it matter?” Nicole sighed a little bit. Now she wished that she would have hooked up with someone at the party. “Earp, here. I meant to give this to you earlier.” She took out half of her winnings and handed it over to Waverly.

Waverly back towards Nicole, reaching out to take the money. “What is this?”

“It’s a sign of respect in the racing world. See this as a good thing.” Nicole took her hand back when Waverly took the money. “Have you ever been on the back of a motorcycle?”

Hearing the question, Waverly shook her head quickly. “What? No. Nonna loves them, but they are far too dangerous.”

Nicole moved off her chair, heading over to Waverly. She held her hand out. “Come on, Earp. Tonight, is all about doing stuff you’ve never done clearly. Do you trust me?”

Waverly watched as Nicole came over to her, licking her bottom lip. Glancing at her hand for a moment, she thought about it. The brunette had done a lot tonight that wasn’t usually like her. She came to an illegal street racing, lied to her father, partied with people she didn’t even know. _One more thing couldn’t hurt right?_ She thought to herself. Reaching out, she took Nicole’s hand. “With my life.”

* * *

Nicole helped her up, but didn’t let go of her hand as she led Waverly through the house. Ignoring the moans coming from upstairs, as they went back to the garage. Heading over to the corner, the redhead let go of Waverly’s hand. She took off the tarp relieving the Harley Davidson, heading over to the keys she found the right one and started the bike. Backing it out of the garage. “Come on, Waves.” She held her hand back out to her.

Waverly watched her, hearing the nickname caused the brunette to smile and it gave her butterflies. Not everyone called her Waves but the way that Nicole said it was something else. Going over to her, she took her hand and got on the back of the bike. Placing her hands onto Nicole’s shoulders.

Nicole took her hands and moved them to her waist. “You are going to want these here and to hang on tight.” She yelled over the noise. “If you want a helmet I have one for you.”

Waverly held onto her tightly, there was a shy smile on her face. “No this is fine.” She couldn’t help but snuggle up to the redhead’s back. Nicole smelled like vanilla dipped donuts, she noted.

There was a small grin on Nicole’s lips as she felt Waverly cuddle up into her back. “Good. Just hang on.” She took off slowly at first, but started picking up the pace as soon as she could.

* * *

Soon they were at a lookout point, Nicole parked the motorcycle and helped Waverly off it, before she herself got off. “So what did you think?”

Waverly glanced out at the city with all the lights, it was  quiet up there before her attention went to Nicole. “I was scared at first but it wasn’t that bad. Almost a thrill to it actually. So what are we doing here?”

“I usually come up here to think or sometimes make out but since we aren’t doing that.” Nicole opened the seat and took out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. “How about we just talk or run lines?”

“How do you know we aren’t going to make out?” Waverly teased lightly with a grin on her lips. “We can totally talk, honestly don’t feel like running lines right now.” The brunette sat down and Nicole sat down next to her.

Laying back on the blanket, Nicole looked up at the stars. “To answer your question from earlier my family is pretty rich. I have two black credit cards that have no limits, I have a trust fund that I can access anytime now since I’m eighteen, and unfortunately I have my future all set for me.” The redhead sighed a little bit but continued to look up at the sky.

Waverly laid down next to her, looking up as well. “You technically don’t need to race, do you? You just do it for the hell of it? And what do you mean your future is all set?”

Nicole chuckled a little bit and placed one of her hands behind her head. “Yeah basically I do it for the hell of it. Or maybe the adrenaline rush I get.” She glanced over at Waverly for a moment. “My father wants me to take over the company because my sister doesn’t want to do it. And he has no other heirs to his kingdom so to speak. So I have no choice. My future is set rather I want it or not.”

Waverly rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her hand. “I’m so sorry Nicole, that has to suck.”

Nicole followed the brunettes motions and did the same. “It does. After high school it’s business school here and then unfortunately I have to do business school in America also. My father has insisted.”

The brunette frowned, she couldn’t imagine having her life just planned out for her like that. “That sounds like it really does suck.”

“Yup it does suck. But what can I do?” Nicole shrugged once again before rolling back onto her back. Looking up at the stars again.

There was silence between them now, it was a comfortable silence. Waverly laid down on her back, looking up at the stars also. “Can I ask you something, Nicole?”

“Shoot.” She closed her eyes for a moment.

“Why don’t you ever go into the church? I mean I see your parents there whenever they attend but never you. Is it because of Pastor Pressman or don’t you believe?”

Nicole tensed up when she mentioned Pastor Pressman, opening her eyes once again. Taking a deep breath, she let it out. “I do believe in something just not sure if it’s god that I believe in. And maybe there is apart of me that still doesn’t want to face Pastor Pressmen.” She still remembered the look in his eyes at the hospital. So yeah, she really didn’t want to face him even after all these years.

“I see. I’m sorry about Shae.” She spoke quietly, and then watched as Nicole sat up.

“Is this your way of bonding or whatever? Bringing up some tragic shit that happened three years? I mean fuck I don’t want to talk about Shae or her father.” Nicole didn’t mean to snap it was clear that Shae was still a sore subject for the redhead.

Waverly was taken back by Nicole snapping at her. “I’m sorry, Nicole. I didn’t mean to bring up anything bad.”

Nicole laid back down on her back, silence had fallen over the two of them again but this time it was a bit tense. “I’m sorry for snapping.” Silence took over them once again and it wasn’t long until the redhead felt Waverly’s arm around her middle and her head on her shoulder now, snuggling into her. That was when she glanced over and noticed the brunette had fallen asleep. Instead of waking her up right away like Nicole should of have done, she just took in this moment with her. Moving her arm carefully around her this way she was now longer on her shoulder but her chest instead. Just holding her closely now, falling asleep herself.

* * *

Waking up a couple hours later, Nicole’s arms were still around Waverly. The sun was just starting to come up. Reaching over, she brushed some hair out of the brunette’s face, tucking it behind her ear. Her hand ran across her cheek gently. “Waverly, Waves…it’s time to get up.”

Waverly started to stir a little bit but moved closer to Nicole. “Five more minutes.” She mumbled in her sleep.

The redhead couldn’t help but smile. _So cute_ , she thought to herself. “I have to get you back to the house before your sister comes hunting for my ass. Come on, Wave. Time to get up, pretty girl.” She said gently, leaning down to kiss her head lightly.

Waverly opened her eyes, rubbing them slightly before realizing that she was laying on Nicole’s chest, looking up at her for a moment. “Sorry.” She started to pull back to sit up. “What time is it?”

Nicole followed, sitting up as well. “It’s all good. You didn’t drool or snore.” She teased lightly, before stretching a little bit. “Little bit before sunrise.” Standing up, she offered her hands to Waverly, helping the brunette up. Folding up the blanket, she placed it back into where it went. “We have enough time to watch the sunrise. If you want.”

“I would actually love--like that.” Waverly smiled, glancing at the sky for a moment. That was when she felt arms around her middle, and noticed Nicole resting her chin on her shoulder. “Oh so you think that this is okay now?” She teased lightly before leaning against her slightly, placing her hands over Nicole’s.

Nicole chuckled lightly. “I do because you cuddled up against me first.”

“Okay, okay stud you win.” Waverly chuckled as well, still leaning into the redhead. Watching the sunrise, that was when she felt Nicole move one of her hands up to her cheek. Turning her head slightly, that was when the brunette noticed the other girl starting to lean in and the brunette couldn’t help but lean in also.

Nicole’s thumb ran over her cheek gently, as she leaned in and connected their lips. Kissing her softly, the first thing she noticed was how soft Waverly’s lips were to others that she had kissed. They were nothing compared to the girl she was kissing now.

Waverly turned slightly, this way they were facing each other as she kissed her back just as gently. This kiss was so much more different then whenever she would kiss Champ. Nicole’s lips were soft, and gentle. This wasn’t  rough, hard or sloopy at all like she was use to. Feeling the redhead pull away, she followed her lips for a moment, and there was a small groan that escaped her throat.

“We should get back before the others wake up.” Nicole’s voice was different, it was softer then normal. And truthfully she didn’t want to stop kissing Waverly, but she knew she had to do so because it was sparking something inside of her. “Come on.” Finally she tore herself away from the contact with the brunette and she instantly felt cold and wanted the other girl back in her arms. She hadn’t felt that since Shae and right now she really didn’t want to think about her. Going over to the motorcycle, she started it and helped Waverly get on before she pulled out and drove back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy dreams, visits from the past, and a whole lot of skipping school.

_“Haught!” Dolls snapped his fingers trying to get his best friend’s attention. “Yo, where is your head at?” To him, she seemed out of it today ever since they got back from Banff. She blew him off yesterday to hang out after they got back._

_“What?” Nicole asked, shaking her head some. “Sorry, just a little bit up in my head today.” The redhead glanced over at Waverly’s direction, the brunette was laughing about something. She sat with her friends, it was lunch, so most people were paired off into their cliques._

_“Dude we need to get you laid. That will get your attention and focused back on track. Did you even hook up with anyone this weekend?”_

_Nicole finally gave her attention to Dolls, before shaking her head. “Nope. Haught did not get lucky this weekend. Maybe I should find someone to hook up with.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’ll be back.” Getting up before Dolls could say anything else, she left the lunchroom._

_“So what happened this weekend?” Chrissy asked, looking over at Waverly._

_“What do you mean?” The brunette questioned reaching for her water to take a drink. That was when she glanced over her shoulder for a moment to notice Nicole leaving. Her attention went back to her best friend._

_“You called me and had me cover for your dad, and you come to school wearing Haught’s letterman’s jacket. So I’m going to ask you again. What happened this weekend? Did you guys hook up?”_

_“Nothing happened, Chrissy we just hung out. I was cold so she gave me her jacket which I forgot to return and I’m going to do that now.” Waverly stood up and left the lunchroom in the same direction Nicole had just left. But when she didn’t see the redhead, she sighed a little bit wondering where she could have gone. That was when she felt someone pull her into a supply closet, before she could actually register what was going on she felt soft lips on hers. The moment that she realized it was Nicole, she kissed her back, her hands moving to the redhead’s cheek._

_The kiss was different than the other one, it was more heated and not just on Waverly’s part but Nicole’s also. Nicole’s tongue traced over Waverly’s bottom lip and the brunette opened her mouth slightly and she felt Nicole’s tongue starting to massage her own._

_Nicole pulled away from the kiss when breathing was starting to become an issue for them, she moved her lips to Waverly’s neck and started kissing her neck. Running her tongue over skin gently, she started sucking on her skin gently._

_Waverly’s breathing started to pick up the moment she felt Nicole’s lips on her neck. She suppressed a moan that was threatening to come from her mouth. One of her hands were going through Nicole’s hair, while the other was pulling the taller girl closer if that was even possible. “Nicole..” Waverly breathed out, doing her best to steady it. “We..have..to..stop..”_

_“Is that what you want?” Nicole asked, in between kissing her neck now. Her hands started to traveling up Waverly’s shirt._

_“No..” She breathed out, pressing herself against Nicole._

_“Good.” She moved her lips to Waverly’s again, kissing her hard and heatedly._

That was when her eyes shot open, and Nicole had an ache in between her legs. “Fuck..” She muttered to herself. “I’m going to need a cold shower.” But instead the redhead just laid there in bed. Hearing a knock on her door, she sighed a little bit. “Come in.”

Sunny opened the door slowly, and carefully just in case. “You are going to be late for school, Nicole.”

“I think I’ll pass on that. Can you call them and tell them I’m sick? Pretty please, Sunny.” School was the last place that Nicole wanted to be right now. Not when she was actually avoiding it.

“I can do that.” Sunny frowned a little bit, before leaving the room she knew better then to question the redhead right now.  Not when it was close to the anniversary date of Shae’s death.

Nicole reached over and sent Dolls a quick text message before she got up to go and take her cold shower.

* * *

“Soooo what happened this past weekend? Plus we didn’t see you in church on Sunday. Your father asked me where you were and I just told him you weren’t feeling well.” Chrissy asked as she closed her locker. “You told me to cover for you and I did. Now I want an explain on where you were, what you were doing and how you ended up with Haught’s jacket.”

“That explains why he was asking me if I was feeling better when I got home.” Waverly sighed a little bit, grabbing her books from her locker. “I was with Nicole, we were in Banff just hanging out. I got cold and she gave me her jacket. I forgot to give it back to her yesterday. I’m planning on giving it back to her today as soon as I see her.”

“Well she wasn’t in first period.” Chrissy commented leaning against the locker next to Waverly’s.

“What?” Waverly questioned before glancing over at Rosita.

“She wasn’t. I could actually see the board since she wasn’t here. I think she is sick or something” The Latina shrugged a little bit, closing her locker. “We should probably get to class before the bell rings.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Waverly sighed a little bit, before heading to class. Truthfully, she couldn’t focus on class, she was worried about Nicole. After class, she went to her locker to grab her books for the next class.

“Yo, Earp!” Dolls called out.

Waverly glanced over at him, noticing Eliza and the rest of the crew. “What’s up, Dolls?”

“We are ditching, going to see Haught. You in?”

Waverly stopped what she was doing, and then glanced over at Chrissy and Rosita. Before back to Xavier. “Yeah, count me. Can they come also?”

“If they want. Ride leaves in five minutes.” Dolls shrugged, putting his arm around Eliza.

Waverly turned to her friends. “What do you guys think?”

“I don’t know, Wave. Might be kinda of risky.” Chrissy licked her bottom lip.

“Jeff, Chaz stay here. Nedley is right, you guys stay cover the rest of us.”

“I’m in. Besides I could deal without Mr. Jack staring at my breasts all period. Plus I feel like I haven’t seen you since your breakup with Champ.” Rosita slipped an arm around Waverly’s waist.

Waverly smiled putting an arm around Rosita’s shoulders to hug her close. “Come on, Chrissy.”

“Alright, alright. Fine I’m in.”

The bell sounded, and they watched as others went to class. That was when they all took their chance and left out the backdoor. Unaware that Willa was watching them. Piling into Doll’s 2019 Escalade.

* * *

Nicole rolled onto her back, looking over at woman next to her. “You should go.” The redhead sat up and moved off her bed. “I want you gone, before I come out of my shower.” It didn’t help like Nicole thought it would. Waverly was still on her mind and it felt wrong being with this woman in her bed. Taking her second shower for the day, when she came out the woman was gone. The redhead got dressed. Doing her hair, she left her room heading down to the garage, she got into the 2019 Dodge Avenger RT. Opening the garage door that was when she pulled out and left unaware her friends were coming.

She just drove, first stop was to get her hair cut, and the second stop was the flower shop. Pulling up to the graveyard, she parked and got out. Grabbing the flowers, she moved over to Shae’s grave. Taking off her sunglasses, she tucked them into her jacket pocket.

“Twice in one week, you must think I’m lame or something.” Nicole put the flowers by the other ones. Sitting down, in front of Shae’s grave. “You remember how I told you I was stuck doing a play and Waverly Earp is the leading lady? Well I kissed her the other night, and I felt something. Something that I haven’t felt in a very long time. Since well you left. I don’t know what to do here, Shae. I promised myself that I would never feel like that again for someone. But yet here I am having those feelings towards someone else. I don’t know what to do here. I feel like I’m betraying you or something. I just wish you were here to tell me what to do. But instead I’m here and without you.” Nicole brushed away the tears.

“She would want you to be happy.”

“Harmony.” Nicole stood up, to look at Shae’s older sister. “What—what are you doing here?”

“I’m in town for a week thought I would stop in and see her. I’m helping my father at the church. But to answer you, she would want you to be happy Nicole. Not whatever it is that you are now. Now if you would excuse us.”

Nicole nodded her head some. “Yeah, okay.” She leaned down and kissed the headstone like she always did, before taking her sunglasses back out and sliding them back on over her eyes. Moving over to her car, she glanced over at Harmony who was now sitting in the same position that Nicole just was. Getting in, she started the car and started driving back to her place.

* * *

Dolls sighed a little bit, coming out of the house, he moved over to the group of girls. “Sunny says she isn’t here. But knowing her, she was just getting restless and wanted to go for a drive or something.” He hoped that was the case. “She said we were welcome to wait in the living room.” Just then Dolls seen Nicole’s car pull up next to his. “And there she is.”

Nicole parked her car next to Dolls’s Escalade, getting out. Her hair was shorter now, she was wearing jeans, a button up shirt and leather jacket and her sunglasses were still on her face. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

“I’d totally go gay for her even if it’s just one night.” Chrissy whispered to both Rosita and Waverly.

Waverly could feel a ping of jealousy spark up in her stomach at her best friends words. They wouldn’t, right? Well maybe.

“We just wanted to make sure you were alive. Plus use your pool, it’s the last good day for awhile.” Dolls commented, going over to her. Doing their special handshake.

“Your hair looks good, Haught.” Eliza smiled over at her.

“Thanks. What are the goody-goods doing here?” She questioned, gesturing towards Waverly and her friends.

“Well I invited Waverly cause it seems like you two have been getting close and well she brought the others.”

Nicole shrugged a little bit. “Right. Since we are using my pool Eliza show the ladies where they can find their suits.” She took off her sunglasses, and moved past the group of girls, and opened the door. “My casa, is your casa just don’t break anything. Welcome ladies.” She moved aside to let them in. “And I’ll be back.” Nicole went upstairs.

“Right this way, ladies.” She leaned over and kissed Xavier’s cheek. “See you in a few minutes, babe.”

Waverly frowned a little bit, shaking her head some. Following after the other girls, Nicole hadn’t even said anything to her. Not since she kissed her. Sure, they had sent each other text messages but they were small.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were all by the pool, and Nicole came out of the house sunglasses still on her face. Waverly, Eliza and Waverly’s friends sat on the edge by the deep end. The redhead took off her sunglasses and set them down on one of the tables. “I seen Harmony today. She’s in town for a week.”

“Harmony as in Pressman?”

“Yup. One in the same. She’s helping her father with the church. I seen her at Shae’s grave.”

“Twice in one week huh?”

“Yup.”

“Want to—”

“Nope.” Nicole cut him off before the question was even asked. “This weekend though we are going to take it easy. Fix up Steph’s car, return it to her. I kissed her.” Nicole’s eyes were on Waverly as she was laughing about something while leaning into Rosita.

“Who? Stephanie?”

“What?” Shaking her head slightly. “No. Waverly. I kissed her.”

“When?”

“Sunday morning would be the correct answer when the sun came up. We were at that look out spot in Banff, watching the sunrise and I just kissed her.”

“Did you two?”

“Nope, it was just a kiss.” She swatted his arm. “And no I do not want to talk about it. Actually don’t want to think about it right now until I have to it figured out in my head. Come on, let’s get them wet.”

The two of them, moved over to the group of girls. “Ladies, thought we were here for a swim.” Nicole commented. Before the girls could even think about it, Dolls picked up Eliza and tossed her in before he did the same to Rosita. While Nicole picked up Chrissy and tossed her in. Dolls followed by being pushed in by Waverly. Everyone was laughing, and Nicole’s attention went to Waverly.

Waverly held up one finger to Nicole. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You sure about that, Earp?”

“Oh I am sure.” Waverly challenges her for a moment.

Nicole lifts her hands in defeat. “Fine, fine you win.”

Just as Waverly turned to even try and get into the pool, she felt Nicole’s strong arms around her, and next thing she knew she was in the water.

“You ass.” Waverly chuckled, shaking her

Nicole jumped in after her, coming back up that was when she felt Waverly playfully shove her. Pulling the smaller girl against her. “Sorry, baby.” She whispered into her ear.

Feeling Nicole’s breath against her ear, it sent chills down her back in a good way. Something that never happened with Champ. “It’s okay. Can we talk later? Without everyone around.” She asked her before she leaned her back against Nicole’s front.

“Yeah of course.” Nicole smiled, holding Waverly close to her for a moment before they joined the others.

They swam around and played some games for a couple of hours before they were all laying by the pool. Eliza was leaning against Dolls, while Waverly laid in between her friends with her head in Nicole’s lap. She could feel Nicole’s fingers going through her hair gently.

* * *

“Come on kids. Get dried up and get your butts in here for some lunch.” Sunny called out moving back inside of the house.

They all got up and moved inside, Nicole and Dolls went upstairs while Eliza and the rest of the girls went into the room downstairs to get changed.

“So are Haught and you like dating now?” It was Rosita who asked the question, as she finished getting dressed.

“No, we aren’t dating.” Waverly said this as she came out of the bathroom. “We’re just friends.”

“Dating?”

“No.” Nicole answered.

“Going to?”

“No idea.”

“Okay.”

“Alright.” There weren’t a lot of words but the two understood it, Nicole moved into her room and got changed.

* * *

Dolls and Nicole moved downstairs and went to the dining room to help get the table ready. They were joined by the others, and everyone made small talk, had some laughs. Heading into the living room once they were done with lunch to watch some movies. Soon the time passed. “We should really get back to school.” Dolls commented as he stood up from the couch.

“Right. I’ll see you guys later then.” Nicole removed her arm from the back of the couch, causing Waverly to sit up and not lean on her anymore. Standing up, she stretched a little bit. “I’ll walk you guys out.” They all followed, and Nicole did walk them out.

“Earp, you coming?”

“No, go ahead. I’ll have Nicole take me back to my Jeep later.” Waverly waved at her friends. “I think it’s time you and I had that conversation.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, agreement and meeting Nicole's dad.

They were in Nicole’s room now, the redhead had sent Sunny home. So, it was just them alone in the house. Which made Waverly a bit nervous especially since the other night. Truthfully, she just wanted to kiss Nicole again. “I think we should talk about the other night in Banff. I also really like the new haircut.”

“I figured that was what you wanted to talk about.” Nicole pushed herself off her desk and moved over to sit on the bed next to Waverly. “Thanks. See I told you I would cut it short and it isn’t that short. Just short enough.”

“Well I really like it. It’s hot.” Waverly joked lightly. “So you kissed me and I mean like really kissed me. And it didn’t suck and it wasn’t sloopy at all. It was actually pretty perfect and I’ll be honest I’ve been thinking about kissing you again all day. What does this mean, Nicole?”

“Maybe I’ll keep it short just for you.” Nicole winked, with a small grin on her lips. Listening to her, the redhead leaned against her headboard. “I told you there was a right way to kiss someone. And clearly Champ kept kissing you the wrong way.” Licking her bottom lip, she glanced over Waverly for a moment. “You know how I feel about when it comes to dating. I just don’t do it.”

“But you dated Stephanie.” Waverly bit her bottom lip, before smoothing it over with her tongue. Moving closer to sit in between Nicole’s legs.

“There is a big difference between Stephanie Jones and you.” Nicole’s arms moved around Waverly, as the brunette turned to look at her. “Stephanie is the kind of girl that you don’t really date, she’s a you want sex and you get it, you do something wrong she’ll be the back of someone else’s car with a snap of a finger. And then there is you, Waverly Earp. You are the type of girl that parents dream about meeting, the type of girl you take to movies, walks in the park, take out to dinner, hold the door open for, the girl who deserves flowers and chocolates. The type of girl someone makes love to because you deserve it and deserved to be shown how much you are loved by that person. You are not some quick fuck girl to get your mind off someone else. You are the whole package deal type of girl.”

Shaking her head slightly. “And I will just ruin you. Which I don’t want to do. I don’t want to ruin you, Waverly. But I’m also not opposed to kissing you again. If that is what you want also.” Nicole hoped that she explained that correctly.

There was a small frown that came to her lips as Nicole explained. Thinking about everything that the redhead said. Would it be nice to actually date Nicole? Yes, and she did she want that? Again the answer was yes but she knew she wasn’t about to get that from her. “And what if I want that arrangement that you had with Steph?”

Hearing Waverly’s words, that caught Nicole off guard, honestly she wasn’t expecting that. “I don’t know, Waves. I don’t know if you could handle just basically being friends with benefits.” _I don’t know if I could_ , she thought to herself. “Not to mention you are a virgin.”

Waverly sighed a little bit, looking over at Nicole still. “I think we should give it shot. Never know what is going to happen.” One of her hands moved to the back of Nicole’s neck. “I know you won’t pressure me about the sex stuff. I trust you.”

Nicole looked back at her, taking in everything that Waverly was saying her. She actually liked the way Waverly’s fingertips were playing with the small hairs at the base of her hairline. “Alright we can give this a shot. I’m not going to pressure you about sex. Maybe we should come up with like boundaries and how far your willing to go. But for now I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” That was when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Waverly’s kissing her softly.

Waverly nodded her head before she had the chance to say or do anything else, she felt Nicole’s lips on hers and kissed her back just as softly. Smiling against her lips. Before she knew it Waverly felt her back against the bed, and Nicole was on top of her.

* * *

“Nicole, where is Sunny?” Nicole’s father came into the room looking at his phone. Not really paying attention to anything else.

Hearing her father she pulled away from Waverly, shifting so she was now next to the brunette instead of top of her. Licking her lips, tasting Waverly’s lip gloss on her lips. “Oh I sent her home. Didn’t realize you would be home.”

“So take out or should we go into town?” Finally he glanced up from his phone realizing that they weren’t the only ones in the room. “I apologize Ms. Earp, didn’t realize that Nicole had company. I’m Alexander Haught.” He moves over to the bed and held out his hand. Of course he knew who she was, but they had never formally been introduced. “How is your father? Doing well I hope. Hopefully this one isn’t giving him much trouble especially after her last stunt.

“It’s nice meeting you sir.” Waverly shook his hand and then pulled her hand back. “He is good doing really well. And no Nicole hasn’t given him any trouble.”

“Dad…come on not now.” Nicole sighed a little bit. All she wanted to do was crawl into a ball or something.

“Well your mother finally settled with the Cheti family so that is a good thing even if it is twenty thousand dollars later.” He muttered. “Anyways dinner? Waverly are you free to join us?”

“Where is mom anyways?” Nicole asked, wanting to change the subject. Her attention went from her father to Waverly the moment that he offered her to spend dinner with them. “I’m sure Waverly has other plans or something.”

“Mom is in the city, something about a case taking longer so she is just staying in the penthouse there.” Alex told Nicole, his attention also going to Waverly. “What will it be?”

“I actually have no plans. My father works nights on Monday, so I usually go to my sister Willa’s and have dinner with them. I can text her and let her know that I won’t be there.”

“That sounds like a plan. Will you guys be riding with me?” Alex questioned, as his phone went off signaling that he got a text message. That was when he looked down at it to answer it.

“No, I’ve got to take Waverly to her car after dinner. So I’ll just drive the Avenger.” Nicole moved off the bed. Clearly annoyed that her father was on his phone but didn’t say anything.

“Sounds good. Meet at Bistecca in an hour? Waverly you like Italian food right?” Alex finished up his text message when he got another one.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Nicole glanced over at him at for a second.

“Italian is fine with me, Mr. Haught.” Waverly moves off the bed before looking over at Nicole for a moment.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys in a bit.” He left the room not even looking up from his cell.

* * *

“Sorry about that. You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Although if Nicole were being honest, she was glad that Waverly was coming. It gave them more time together.

Waverly moved closer to the redhead. “I don’t mind really. Just let me text my sister. Speaking of, does your dad like live on his phone?” The brunette asked, sending a quick text to Willa before her attention went back to Nicole.

There was a small sigh that escaped the redhead’s lips. “He does actually between e-mails, text messages and phone calls my dad never gets a break because of the company. One of the many reasons why I don’t want it. But I don’t have choice. We should get going.”

Waverly has noticed a mood change in Nicole since her father had came into the room but she didn’t want to press her on it. “Okay.” She spoke softly as they left the room. Heading downstairs, Waverly smiled when Nicole helped her with the letterman’s jacket.

“Don’t want you getting cold.” Nicole told her, smiling a little bit before she slipped on her own jacket.

“I mean you could always warm me up if that happens.” Waverly couldn’t help but grin at her own boldness as she moved over to Nicole. Fixing the collar of her jacket although it was fine.

“Waverly Earp, are you flirting with me?” Nicole slipped her arms around her for a moment, while looking down at her.

“I am. What are you going to do about it, Nicole Haught?” Her hands moved around Nicole’s shoulders, one her hands were on the back of her neck, her fingers playing with her hair at the base of her hairline.

“This.” Nicole leaned down and connected their lips once again, kissing her softly.

Smiling against her lips, Waverly kissed her back for a moment before pulling away slightly. “Mhmm..I like that.”

“So do I but we should get going.” Nicole pulled away from her fully, but felt Waverly take her hand. “You know this feels like a relationship thing.” She teased lightly, when Waverly pulled her hand away, Nicole took it again. “It’s fine. I was just teasing.” She led her out of the house and got the car door for the brunette.

“Thank you.” Waverly said this with a smile as she got into the car.

Heading over to the driver side, she got in and started it. “I’m going to apologize I advance for whatever happens at dinner. My father can well you’ll see. So I am sorry for whatever happens.” Last thing Nicole wanted was for her father to scare away Waverly even though she wasn’t sure why. But she knew that she couldn’t lose her right now.

“I’m sure it isn’t going to be that bad.” Waverly’s hand moved to take Nicole’s free hand as the redhead drove to the restaurant.

Feeling Waverly take her hand, she glanced over at her for a moment before her eyes went back to the road. “Well you don’t know my father.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, fights and drinking.

“Three tonight Mr. Haught or will Mrs. Haught be joining as well?” The host asked, a smile on his face.

“Just us three tonight. Our usual table please.” Alex tucked his phone into the inside of his suit pocket, as they were led to the table.

Nicole got Waverly’s chair for her before she sat down herself. Grabbing the menu, she started to look it over. That was when she glanced over at Waverly, seeing the look on her face while she looked at the silverware. “Just work your way from the outside in.” She whispered into Waverly’s ear. Placing a small kiss by her earlobe. She sat up straight once again and picked up the menu.

“Order whatever you guys want.” Alexander said this, as looked over at the menu. When the water came out, he ordered a glass of scotch.  While Nicole ordered a soda and so did Waverly. They ordered their food and fell into a comfortable conversation. “Nicole how is the play coming along?”

“It’s coming along fine. Are you guys going to be able to come?” Nicole’s arm rested on the back of Waverly’s chair, while her fingers subconsciously played with her hair.

“When is it? I’ll have to check my calendar.”

“It’s right before Christmas break, sir.” Waverly’s hand went to Nicole’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Please call me Alex, Waverly.” Taking out his phone, he pulled up his phone and the calendar. “I would have to move somethings around but I’m sur your mother and I can make it.”

“What about my first game?” Nicole asked, reaching for her drink taking a small sip.

Alex sighed a little bit, looking up from his phone and over at Nicole. “I don’t know why you play that game. It’s not like you need the multiple scholarships. You are already accepted into any and all colleges of your choosing, Nicole.”

Hearing her father’s words caused her to roll her eyes. “I like the game, dad.” She felt Waverly squeeze her thigh again and the redhead ignored it. “Besides it’s fun and I’m really good at it. If you hadn’t mapped out my whole future pretty sure I would be doing that for the rest of my life.”

“Nicole we both know that is not an option let alone a good career life choice, given who you are and who you represent. And if you could please change your tone and attitude right now that would be great. You are acting like a child.”

Taking a deep breath, she let it out. Doing her best not to raise her voice or to cause a scene. “You have got to be fucking joking me. Dad, I’m eighteen years old the only thing I represent is myself. Dad, I’ve told you time and time again that I do not want the company. I don’t want your life. I want my own.”

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you need to calm down right now. This is not the time for that conversation right now. Not when we have company.” He gestured towards Waverly with his eyes.

Nicole glanced over at Waverly for a moment before her attention went back to her father. “Right wouldn’t want to embarrass the great Alexander Haught in front of company.”

“No, you don’t because you already embarrass this family enough with all of your shenanigans.” The words just slipped out before Alex even had a chance to think about it.

The whole table fell silent, Nicole’s fingers had stopped going through Waverly’s hair. “Excuse me.” Nicole stood up, and just left the restaurant. Not bothering to say anything else.

“I’m just going to—yeah.” Waverly stood up and followed Nicole out. Finding Nicole standing outside, waiting for the valet. “Hey. You want to talk about it?”

“Nope.” Nicole’s hands were in her jacket pocket. When the valet pulled up with her car, she got the door for Waverly who just moved into the car. The redhead closed the door and moved over to the driver side and got in.

* * *

Nicole drove for a couple minutes before pulling up to the local diner. Getting out, she got the door for Waverly. “I did promise you dinner.”

That was when Waverly noticed Dolls’s car after she got out. She smiled at Nicole’s words, honestly she felt more comfortable here. “That you did.” Moving inside with the redhead, she watched as Nicole and Dolls did their handshake. Waverly noticed Rosita and Chrissy sitting with Chaz and the others. “Hey guys. What are you doing here?”

“We have actually been hanging out with them all day. Seems Chaz here is a wiz with computers, we are all in class today. Expect for Nicole, because she actually called in.” Chrissy told her, before taking a drink of her soda.

Nicole slipped into a booth, and Waverly slipped into next to her. The redhead had been pretty quiet since leaving her father.

“Earp, can you give us a minute?” Dolls asked, looking over at the brunette.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just go and talk with the friends.” Waverly leaned over and kissed Nicole’s cheek gently. “I’m here whenever you are ready to talk.”

“Thanks. If you waitress comes can you order me a strawberry shake and a double cheeseburger with some fries? You can get whatever you want.” Nicole glanced over at Dolls after Waverly left. “My father.”

“Shit. What happened?”

“The same shit as always. God, I want to be drunk right now.” Nicole couldn’t take it anymore, she moved out of the booth. Heading over to Waverly who was laughing with her friends. Taking out her wallet, she put some money on the counter more than enough to cover her meal and Waverly’s plus the tip. “I have to go. Chrissy will you make sure she gets back to her Jeep or I’ll have one of the guys do it. I just need to be alone right now. I’ll text you later.” She kissed the brunette’s cheek quickly before leaving.

“Nicole.” Waverly called after her, but she was already gone.

“I’ve got her don’t worry.” Dolls got up and went after Nicole, but she was already gone. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to catch her at least not in his truck. “Damnit.” Next thing he knew Waverly was next to him. “What happened with her father today?” He listened to Waverly explain, and that was when he tried her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. “She could be anywhere by now. Try her.”

Waverly tried her and got the same thing, voicemail. “Nothing.”

“Keep trying her. That is all we can do it. I’ll try Stephanie see if she has reached out to her.” Dolls sighed, as he looked over at Waverly. “Come on, let’s get you fed and home. It would be what Nic wants if her mind was in the right frame right now.”

* * *

“I try, and I try so hard for him.” Nicole took a long drink out of the whiskey bottle. Sitting down next to the headstone. “It’s just never enough. I wasn’t enough for him, I wasn’t enough for Stephanie, I’m not enough for Waverly. I wasn’t enough for you. You had to go and die on me. Why did you do that? Why did you have to die on me?” She took another drink, closing her eyes for a moment. Reaching up she brushed away the tears that had fallen on her cheek.

“Nicole?” The voice asked, which caused Nicole to open her eyes and look up at the person.

“Shae..” She smiled. “You’ve come back to me finally. You’ve come back.”

“Hey, no, no Nicole it’s me Harmony.” She leaned down to help her up. Noticing the bottle that Nicole held onto. “How did you get this huh?”

“Harm—Shae she was just..” She stopped herself. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her right now. She chuckled a little bit, before taking another drink. “I stole my sister’s ID when she was here over the summer.” Nicole nuzzled into Harmony’s neck, taking in her scent. “You smell like her.” Placing a kiss onto her neck.

Harmony felt the kiss and started to pull away slightly. “Nicole, no, no this isn’t gong to happen. I’m going to take you home. You can send someone for your car in the morning.”

“Can’t go home. Might as well take me to your bed instead.” Nicole took another drink, and Harmony stopped her from drinking anymore.

“No more of that. Where can I take you? I can’t take you home, my father wouldn’t be happy. Want me to call Dolls? Or Stephanie?”

Nicole thought about it for a moment. “Waverly. Take me to Waverly.”

“As in Waverly Earp?”

“Mhmm..Waverly.”

“Alright, although I’m pretty sure the Sheriff will arrest or shoot you on site. But okay.” Harmony helped her get into the car, before she got into the driver seat. Driving to the Earp Homestead. Helping Nicole out of the car, they reached the door and she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

Waverly had been trying Nicole since she go back to the Homestead, luckily her father was still at work. She was half tempted just to go out looking for her. “No I still haven’t heard anything from her. Hold on Dolls, someone is at my door.” She opened the door and seen Nicole with some other woman, Nicole’s arm was around her shoulder. “She’s here. I’ll call you back.” She hung up and swung open the door.

“Waves! She brought me to you! My angel.” Nicole moved out of Harmony’s grip and wrapped her arms around Waverly. Leaning her head down to place a small kiss onto Waverly’s neck. “Mhmm..my Waves.” She whispered into her ear.

Waverly was a bit taken back, but looked over at the girl as she tried to stop Nicole from kissing her neck. “Nic, stop it.” She warned the redhead with the tone in her voice. “Thank you for bringing her here. Has she been drinking? Where did you find her?”

“Harmony Pressman, nice to officially meet you Waverly Earp. She has been drinking, and she was the graveyard visiting my sister. Her car is there, so you might want to bring her there tomorrow before school. Since you seem to have this handled, I’m going to go. Warning she gets handsy whenever she is drunk.” Harmony turned on her heels, and left heading back to her car.

“Thanks.” Waverly sighed a little bit. Her father was not going to like this one bit. “Come on you, lets get you upstairs.”

“Mhmm..taking me to bed. That is usually my move.” Nicole grinned, as Waverly helped her upstairs. “And you I very much want to take to bed, and do things to you that makes you wonder why you waited.”

“Not tonight, stud. Come on you need sleep.” Waverly helped her into her bedroom and moved her over to the bed. So Nicole was sitting on it now. Helping her with her jacket, the brunette gently placed it onto the rocking chair in her room. Moving her fingers to buttons on Nicole’s shirt, she started to unbutton them.

“Mhmm..seems like you want to do those things.”

“I do but not like this. I just have a band shirt of Wynonna’s that you can wear that will be more comfortable. Here you finish, and I’ll go and get it. Can you do that for me, Nicole?”

“I can do a lot of things to you. But yes, I can finish this. I would do anything for you.”

The words made her heart melt a little bit, as she touched Nicole’s cheek gently. She leaned down and brushed her lips against hers. Tasting the whiskey as she kissed her, she pulled away. “Hit the hard stuff tonight huh?”

Nicole kissed her back, but it wasn’t the same as sober Nicole. It was a bit sloppy on the redhead’s end. When Waverly pulled away, she started to unbutton her shirt again. “Mhmm one and half bottles. Harm took the other half.”

Waverly watched her for a moment, before moving out of the bedroom. She moved over to Wynonna’s room and found some clothes. Returning to her room, that was when she seen Nicole passed out on the bed. Half way undressed. Sighing a little bit, she went over to her and finished taking off her shirt the best she could. Putting Wynonna’s shirt on her. She did her best to shift the redhead this way she herself, could get into bed. Laying down next to her, that was when she felt arms go around her middle in a protective manor and Waverly actually fell asleep instantly, snuggled up next in Nicole’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning conversation & kisses, sisterly conversation, and Nicole's dad gives a stern warning.

Stirring awake, the moment that her eyes adjusted that was when she felt someone sleeping on her chest and that wasn’t in her own room. She noticed the brown hair at first. Usually Nicole was not one to cuddle, but when she realized it was Waverly, the redhead relaxed a little bit and started running her fingers through Waverly’s hair gently. Her head hurt but that was from the hangover. Leaning over, she kissed her head gently.

That was when Waverly’s alarm went off and she started to stir awake, one of her arms rested around Nicole’s middle while her head laid on her chest. But then the redhead shifted, and she shut off the alarm for snooze.  Snuggling more into her, that was when she heard a knock on the door.

“Waverly? Are you up, sweetheart?” Ward called through the close door.

Waverly glanced up at Nicole and put her hand over her mouth. “Yeah, dad I’ll be down in a minute.” She lifted her head and sat up slightly her hand still over Nicole’s mouth.

“Just wanted to make sure you were up before I left. I’m just going to grab a doughnut and coffee from the diner.”

Nicole was about to make a joke but Waverly gave her this look.

“Aright, dad. I’ll see you when I get home tonight.”

“Love you, baby girl.” Ward left heading downstairs and out the door.

Waverly lifted her hand from over Nicole’s mouth, before anything could be said she felt Nicole’s lips on her own. She kissed her back, feeling them shift so Nicole was now on top of her. She could still taste the aftermath of the whiskey. Pulling away from the kiss the best she could, her hand went to Nicole’s cheek gently. “Good morning to you also.”

“Thank was a thank you for last night. But I’m also confused as to how I even got here.” The redhead rolled off her. “Did I drive?”

“It will come back to you. Do you need some meds for the hangover headache?” Waverly’s thumb moved across her cheek gently. “Harmony drove you here. Luckily my dad worked longer last night or pretty sure he would have either thrown you into the drunk tank or brought you home.”

“No, I’ll be okay. Thank you though.” Nicole leaned into the touch briefly before she got off Waverly. It felt far to intimate for the redhead. “I’ll have to call her and thank her later. Really glad he wasn’t here then. You should probably get ready, and I’ll just slip my shirt back on this way I’m not walking around in..” She glanced down at the shirt. “This shirt.”

Waverly sighed a little bit, at the loss of contact from Nicole before she sat up. “Okay, I’ll go and get cleaned up for the day. And we can get you to your car this way you can do whatever.”

“Which will be me going to school. I have a change of clothes in my locker.” Nicole stated, as she started to take off the shirt. Tossing it onto Waverly’s bed before grabbing her shirt, slipping it back on.

Waverly watched her for a moment, licking her lips before shaking her head for a moment. “Yeah, okay. Just give me a few. Maybe we can stop and get some breakfast also.”

* * *

 

"Nicole is that you?" Alexander called, glancing at his watch as he came out of his office. Sunny had made dinner for them and Victoria had returned. But it was still pretty late, and he was seriously thinking about calling the Sheriff if it wasn't Nicole. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Nicole sighed a little bit, she knew this confrontation was going to happen as soon as she got home.

“We were so worried.” Victoria stated, coming into the foyer to see Nicole.

“I spent the night at Waverly’s, had school today, and then rehearsal afterwards. So nothing to really worry about.” Nicole started upstairs.

“Dinner is in thirty minutes, we have to talk Nicole.” Alex said this, as he glanced up at her. “Also Stephanie is your room. Find out if she is staying for dinner or not.”

* * *

Nicole seemed confused at first, but the redhead moved upstairs. Dropping her bag on the ground before she noticed Stephanie on her bed. “Steph? What are you doing here?” There was confusion laced in her voice.

Stephanie glanced at Nicole when she came into the room. “You sent me a text last night telling me to come over tonight and we would talk about getting back together. Guess things aren’t going well for Earp and you.”

“I did?” Nicole questioned, taking out her phone. She hadn’t even bothered checking her messages between her parents and everyone else blowing up her phone, she hadn’t even bothered checking through any of them. Finding the text message, clearly she was drunk when she wrote. Putting her phone away now. “Steph I was drunk last night. Probably just looking for a booty call, but I don’t want to get back together with you. You know how I am especially with committing.”

Stephanie stood up from the bed and went over to her. Placing her hand onto the back of Nicole’s neck, taking the redhead’s hand she placed it onto her ass. Before leaning up to place a kiss onto her neck. “Are you sure you don’t want to get back together, baby?”

Nicole wanted nothing more then to pin Stephanie to her bed right now, especially with the that Stephanie was pressed against her like this. But she pulled herself away, and internally started cursing herself. “I’m sure. I told you that we were done, and I met it.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Whatever Nicole. You know that you are never going to give Waverly what she wants, or even commit to her. Not until Shae is actually dead right? You have to let Shae go sooner or later.”

“Stephanie, I suggest you get the fuck out here before I make you.” Not like she would actually hurt Stephanie or anyone else. And there was apart of Nicole that knew that Stephanie was right. She wouldn’t be able to give Waverly what she wanted or needed.

“Whatever, Nicky. I’ll see you at school.” Stephanie left the bedroom and moved downstairs and out the front the door.

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out. Taking her phone back out, she glanced at the messages. Before hearing her mother call her. Sending a quick message before she went downstairs. This way she could get it done with before doing her homework which she had extra of.

* * *

 

Sitting there at the dinner table, Waverly sighed a little bit. Not really paying attention to the conversation that her father was having with Robert, they were talking about work. Feeling her phone go off in her pocket, she stopped eating to take it out. Reading the message, she couldn't help but smile at who it was. Typing out a response rather quickly.

_NH: Hey leading lady. Come over this weekend? My parents will be gone, Dolls and I are just going to work on the car that I won. What do you say?_

_WE: Hey you. I’ll think about. ;)_

_NH: Oh come on, promise complete gentlewoman here._

_WE: Well when you put it like that. Count me in. Should I bring a bag?_

_NH: Yeah, you can totally crash in one of the guest rooms._

Waverly frowned a little bit when she read the last message.

_WE: I see getting tired of cuddling with me already._

_NH: Guess I walked right into that one huh?_

_WE: Yup. But I’ll bring a bag. I have to go, my dad is giving me a look._

_NH: Enjoy the rest of your night. ;)_

_NH: P.S. I’ll never get tired of cuddling you and also bring a back for the whole weekend. Kidnapping you on Friday._

“Sorry.” Waverly put the phone, and they continued dinner. Just as she was about to head upstairs, she felt Willa’s hand on her shoulder.

“Waverly can we talk for a moment?”

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“It’s about yesterday I see you leave the school with your friends, Xavier, and Eliza. Plus, you cancelled dinner last night. What’s going on Waves? Did you sneak off to go see Nicole Haught?”

 _Shit_ , Waverly thought to herself. “Are you going to tell dad?” She questioned first thing. “Yes, I went to go and see Nicole. She wasn’t feeling well, and I just wanted to make sure that she was okay.”

“Baby girl, you need to be careful with her. She’s only going to break your heart and after everything with Champ, I don’t want to see you go through that again. And no, I’m not going to tell dad. This can stay between us. Promise.” Willa wrapped an arm around Waverly and hugged her.

“Thank you. And she’s actually really different. Promise. She’s not the same person that we all see around school.” Waverly hugged her back, and smiled she was glad that her sister cared for her. So she understood the concern that came from her. “I love you, Willa.”

“I love you too, baby girl. Now go and do your homework. Make up for yesterday.” She winked, and watched her little sister head upstairs. Of course Willa was concerned because Nicole did have a reputation and not a good one. And last thing Willa wanted was her sister getting tangled up into Nicole Haught.

* * *

Hearing a knock on his office door, Alexander didn't glance up from his paperwork in front of him. "Come in!" He yelled out, his focus clearly on the work that was there. But when the door opened, that was when he finally glanced up. Seeing Nicole standing there. "Sit down, please."

Nicole moved into his office, nodding her head a little bit when he told her to sit down. That was when she moved over to the chair across from his desk and sat down. “Dad, about last night..” She started but he held up his hand.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I put up with a lot from you but I will not tolerate another outburst like that again, especially in front of people. It happens again and you can kiss Purgatory goodbye. Do you understand?” The look on his face indicting that he wasn’t joking at all or playing around.

Nicole sat up straight in her chair. “Yes, sir. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, I want to you to type up a business plan. A direction that you are planning to take Haught International.”

“Dad, come on. I really don’t want to take over the company. I don’t want it or that life.”

“Well that is to bad Nicole, it’s already decided and already a done deal. During college, you will be doing the internship. Everyone is already looking forward to it. Your life is already decided for you, get use to it.”

Nicole stood up, and moved out of his office before heading upstairs and to her room. Throwing on some Linkin Park as she started to do her homework. She stopped in the middle of it and took out her phone.

_NH: Wish I was there instead of here right now. [Unsent]_

_NH: Try no to dream about me to much tonight._

_WE: Totally rolling my eyes at you, Haught. Go finish studying and I’ll see you tomorrow stud._

_NH: You totally miss me. See you tomorrow pretty girl._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and Nicole talk, Stephanie and Waverly have a talk, a party and Nicole says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a tear jerking chapter! I love all of your comments! Thank you so much! You are all the best!

“Alright I’ll see you guys on Monday.” Nicole sighed a little bit as she walked out with her parents.

“Cheer up, kiddo.” Alex told her. “Have your friends over this weekend.”

“Right. I’ll see you guys later.” Nicole watched them drive off, before she tossed her bag into the passenger seat. Getting in, she started the Mustang and drove towards the school. Once she got there, she parked and grabbed her bag heading inside.

“Miss. Haught, can I have a word please?” Willa asked, the moment that she saw Nicole who surprisingly Waverly wasn’t attached to. Like she had been to all week. Which gave her the perfect time to do this.

“Yeah, sure Mrs. Svane.” Moving into her classroom, Nicole sat at one of the desks. Now a bit nervous, teachers never called her into their classrooms to talk. “What’s up?”

Willa closed the door behind them. “It’s about Waverly.” That seem to catch Nicole’s interest at least that is how it seemed. “Look I’m just going to be blunt and honest here with you, Miss. Haught. You aren’t good enough for my sister. And I’m not saying this to be mean, Nicole. I’m just stating the obvious. You have a reputation and you will end up hurting her and I don’t want that for Waverly. Now don’t get me wrong, you are a good kid Nicole, when you want to be. But we all have witnessed what happened between Stephanie and yourself. Not to mention you, I’m just going to put it bluntly here Miss. Haught, you are a player. In the end it’s going to end up Waverly getting hurt.”

Nicole sat there soaking up everything that Willa was saying to her, getting up she just nodded her head. “Right.” Was all she said before she left the classroom.

* * *

Maybe Willa was right, all Nicole would end up doing is hurting Waverly and that was the last thing she wanted actually. Opening her locker, she started tossing her stuff in there. That was when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

“Guess who.” Waverly smiled as she kept her hands over Nicole’s eyes.

“Ummm.. Halsey or Cara Delevingne both would be totally great.” Nicole teased lightly, feeling Waverly move her hands from her eyes. Turning around, that was when she actually seen Waverly. “I take it back because none of them can even compare to you.”

“Good save, Haught.” Waverly grinned, leaning up on her tippy toes, pressing her lips to Nicole’s kissing her softly.

Nicole’s hand went to her cheek, as she kissed her back just as softly. Smiling against her lips for a moment before she heard someone clear their throats. That was when she pulled away and put an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. Even though they were just friends with benefits sometimes it felt like they were dating.

“Plans for this weekend?” Dolls asked, holding Eliza’s hand. “Because I heard that B-Rock was having a party this weekend.”

“I told you a quiet weekend, that’s all I want. If you guys want to go to B-Rock’s party go for it, but I will finish working on Stephanie’s car, and hang out with Waverly. Not unless you want to go to the party?” Nicole questioned, looking over at Waverly for a moment. “I mean you can totally go if you want. I’m not Champ, I’m not going to tell you what to do.”

“Maybe we can talk about it later or something? I don’t want to make a decision right now.” Waverly told her, as she leaned into Nicole more. There were moments like this even with their friends around that the brunette felt like they were dating. “When are you planning to work on Stephanie’s car?”

“That sounds good, baby.” She shrugged a little bit. “Probably Sunday after you leave.”

Nicole had called Waverly baby, a couple of times and each time it sent the brunette’s heart into overdrive. It was hard to explain. “So that means I’ll have your attention until I leave?” She hoped.

“Yes, this way we can study, run lines and totally make out the whole weekend.” Nicole teased lightly, hearing the first bell. “Class come on guys.”

“God you two are so cute sometimes it’s sickening.” Eliza teased lightly, as Dolls walked her to class with everyone else. Eliza and Nicole had first period together, while Dolls and Waverly had their free period.

“You two behave.” Nicole told Dolls and Waverly as she untangled herself from the brunette. Giving her a quick kiss before moving inside with Eliza.

“This friends with benefits is starting to look more like a relationship, Nic.” Eliza pointed out as they sat in their usual seats.

“Don’t look too much into it, Liza. We both now I don’t do relationships.” Nicole sat back in her seat.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that Nicole.”

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, but Nicole didn’t say anything about what Willa told her to Waverly. She didn’t want the sisters fighting or anything like that. So she just kept it to herself. After rehearsal, Nicole walked out to the parking lot carrying Waverly’s bag. “Where is your Jeep, Waves?”

Waverly heard the nickname and she couldn’t help but grin a little bit. A lot of people called her Waves, but the way that Nicole said it was different. “Oh umm..my dad drove me since the Jeep is in the shop. Hope that is okay.”

Nicole nodded her head, before leaning over to kiss her temple lightly. “More than okay. Come on, let’s get to my place.” They moved over to Nicole’s car and she placed Waverly’s bag in the back of her car. The car ride back to the Haught mansion was filled with small talk and laughter.

* * *

Later that night somehow, Waverly had managed to talk Nicole into that party. Luckily it wasn’t on Saturday because all the redhead wanted to do was sit around and watch movies with Waverly and their friends. Have a lazy Saturday.

“Can you get me a drink, Nic?” Waverly asked, as she looked up at the redhead with a small smile. Watching her nod her head, and feel her arm disappear from around her. She missed the warmth instantly. She spotted Rosita and Chrissy, making her way over to them.

“About time you get out of your Nicole bubble.” Chrissy teased lightly.

“Haha, very funny.” Waverly said this, smiling still. But that was when she felt someone’s hand on her waist, and a small kiss placed to her exposed neck.

“Here you go, baby.” Nicole held her drink out in front of her. Placing a kiss onto her neck again, while her hand lingered on exposed skin by her waist. “I seen Dolls playing beer pong, so I’m going to play with him.” Giving her quick kiss before she left to go and find Dolls.

* * *

“Soooo have you two done it yet?” Rosita asked, looking over at Waverly who was watching Nicole.

“What?” Waverly asked, looking over her friend before shaking her head slightly. “No, we haven’t. Nicole has been very respectful of that.”

“You better get on that or else someone else will. Nicole Haught isn’t the waiting around type.” Stephanie butted in. “Just saying. She isn’t one to wait forever.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at Stephanie’s comment. “Yeah, well she seems content on waiting right now.”

“We’ll see about that.” Stephanie nodded towards Nicole who was laughing at something that Dolls did and some girl had her arm around the redhead. Laughing with them.

Jealousy flared up in Waverly as she watched the scene over at the ping pong table. “She wouldn’t hurt me like that. She isn’t Champ.”

“You know I use to tell myself that same thing.”

“Alright, Steph that’s enough.” Chrissy glared over at the blonde. “You need to go. Waverly don’t listen to her, she is just jealous because you have Nicole now.”

Stephanie leaned in closer to the brunette. “You know I’m right. She’s just not one to commit especially to someone like you.” Waverly’s attention went to ground for a moment.

“Yo hoestuff, leave my sister be.” Wynonna approached with Mercedes, Dolls and Nicole next to her now.

“Waves, you alright?” Nicole asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder gently. “What’s going on here?”

“Just telling her the truth, Nicky.” Stephanie turned on her heels and walked away. Heading back over to Champ and his friends.

“Baby girl, you good?” Wynonna questioned, looking over at Waverly who hadn’t said anything yet.

Waverly shook her head a little bit, looking over at Nicole for a moment before her attention went to Wynonna. “Yeah, I’m fine. Steph was just trying to rattle my cage.” She leaned in close to Nicole’s ear. “Take me upstairs?”

If Waverly hadn’t whispered into her ear, she probably wouldn’t have heard the brunette. “Yeah, okay. Come on.”

* * *

Nicole removed her arm from around Waverly’s shoulder and took her hand instead. Leading her upstairs. Once they found an empty room, Nicole sat on the bed. “You sure you are okay, Waverly?”

It was rare that Nicole used her name but she liked how it rolled off Nicole’s tongue with ease. The music was a faded thump now. “Yeah, I’m sure. I just needed to get out of there for a moment.”

“Whatever Steph said isn’t the truth probably. She was just probably trying to get under your skin.” Nicole told her as she watched Waverly come over to her.

“I really don’t want to talk about Stephanie right now.” Waverly said this, as she placed a hand onto her shoulder, before she moved her legs to straddle Nicole’s lap now as she sat down. “In fact I don’t want to talk at all.” She leaned forward and connected their lips, kissing Nicole heatedly and slightly roughly.

Before Nicole could say anything, she felt Waverly’s lips on her own and next thing she knew she was kissing the brunette back the same way. She lifted her slightly only so they were now laying on the bed, and Nicole was on top of her. Her tongue ghosted softly over Waverly’s bottom lip. When Waverly opened her mouth slightly, and her tongue slipped inside of her mouth and started to massage Waverly’s gently.

The brunette let out a small moan as her hand started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt. This way she could feel her skin under her fingertips. Getting her shirt unbuttoned, her fingertips moved against Nicole’s well fitted and toned abs. Moving them down to Nicole’s pants, she started to undo her belt.

That was when Nicole pulled away from her and moved one of her hands to Waverly’s stopping her from undoing her belt. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, Waverly.” She moved off her and started buttoning up her shirt. “I just can’t.” She moved off the bed quickly and left the room closing the door behind her. “Fuck.” She mumbled and then went downstairs and went straight out the door.

* * *

“Nic?” Dolls called after her but stopped between the door and stairway realizing that she was gone. Glancing over his shoulder, that was when he seen Waverly who looked like she had been crying. “What happened?”

“Where is Wynonna?” She asked, through tears even though she was trying to hold them back.

“Earp!” Dolls yelled out through the crowd.

Wynonna stopped dancing with Mercedes, heading over to Dolls but still holding onto her girlfriend’s hand. “What happened?”

Dolls nodded towards Waverly.

“Baby girl, what happened?”

“Can you just take me home?” Waverly asked, going over to her sister and hugged her close.

Wynonna let go of Mercedes’s hand and wrapped her arms around Waverly hugging her. “Did Haught do something? Where is she? Dolls?”

“No idea, she just took off.”

“Alright, I’m getting my sister out of here. But you tell Nicole I’m looking for her.” Wynonna told Dolls and left with Waverly and Mercedes. Holding her close in the backseat as her girlfriend drove them back to the Homestead. “Daddy home?” She questioned, after they pulled up and parked.

“Night shift.” Waverly spoke softly.

“We’ll stay with you, right babe?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mercedes smiled a little bit, as they all got out of the car and headed inside.

* * *

Nicole just drove around town, unsure of where she was even going. Glancing at the clock it was two in the morning. Pulling down the familiar road, she pulled up to the house that she had dreaded the most since the accident. Getting out, she went over to the door and knocked on it. There were dried tears on her cheeks. “Come on, I know your home. Open up please.” She knocked again.

The door opened, Pastor Pressman stood there in his pajama pants and a white tee shirt. “Nicole, it’s two in the morning. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to apologize for everything. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Nicole started, she wanted to make things right. Not just for herself, but for everything. “I loved her and I was supposed to protect her and I didn’t. I know that.”

“Nicole..stop.” Pastor Pressman, placed his hands onto her shoulder. “I forgave you years ago. The accident wasn’t your fault Nicole. That man took her from all of us. It wasn’t your fault, child.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

First Nicole tensed up, but hugged him back. The tears just came rushing out after that. “I should have seen him coming. I should have gotten her home sooner. We should have just stayed here for game night.”

“Shae wanted to go out, we both know how stubborn she was Nicole. We couldn’t have stopped her, and you didn’t know that guy was going to take her from her.” He pulled away and looked down at the redhead. “We all forgave you years ago, Nicole. You are the only one who hasn’t forgiven herself for all of this. Please, don’t feel like you are betraying Shae if you have fallen in love with someone else. She would want nothing more than for you to be happy. You deserve that happiness Nicole.”

Nicole just looked at him for a moment. “I have to go.” That was all she said, before she bolted and was heading over to her. Even with him calling after her, honestly Nicole wasn’t sure if what she felt for Waverly was love yet. But it was something that she hadn’t felt in years not since Shae. Hell it felt more powerful than that. Getting into her car, she started to drive once again.

Pulling up to the graveyard, she parked and got out. Heading over to Shae’s grave. “I’m sorry I don’t have flowers this time. I feel like I should.” She glanced around a bit and noticed some fresh flowers on some grave. Heading over to it she grabbed the flowers and placed them onto Shae’s. “There we go. Better.” She smiled a little bit. “I know, not funny. But you deserve them.”

Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at the sky before letting it out. “I almost had sex with Waverly tonight. I almost gave in, but I stopped myself and her. Probably hurt her a lot, she probably thinks that I don’t want her. But I do so much. She deserves more than a hook up at house party though. I just can’t do that to her. Treat like I do everyone else that I have been with. I can’t keep doing this friends with benefits thing either. She deserves more and if I want to be that person, then I need to let you go.”

Some tears started rolling down Nicole’s cheek and she started wiping them away. “So that is what I am doing. I love you, Shae Pressman and I want to say thank you for sending Waverly to me and making me realize what I want.” She leaned down and kissed the headstone. “I’ll always love you but I have to let you go.” With that she left the graveyard, getting back into her car, she started it. She just started driving again unsure to where she was going once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna punches Nicole, Waverly and Nicole have a chat, jealous Nicole.

Nicole felt broken, after the incident with Waverly the brunette still wasn’t talking to her. Which she didn’t Nicole didn’t blame her for. The two hardly spoke outside of rehearsal now and practice, basketball had started back up. Feeling lips on her neck, they didn’t feel right. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry Steph. I thought I could, but I can’t.” She pulled away and moved off the bed to collect her shirt. Buttoning it back up quickly as she looked around for her shoes.

“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?”

“Who?” Nicole asked as she finished, bending down to put her shoes back on quickly. Grabbing her letterman’s jacket, she slipped it on.

“Waverly.” Stephanie sighed a little bit as she sat up on the bed and found her shirt on the floor pulling it on.

“Yeah, maybe I am. What does it matter to you?” Nicole stood up, looking over at Stephanie for a moment. Taking the keys out of her pocket, she set them on the nightstand. “Sorry it took awhile to get it back to you.”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged a little bit before she leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I am sorry about everything, Steph.” Nicole left the room, unsure of how she was even going to get home. Sighing a little bit as she left Stephanie’s house. Luckily it wasn’t that far from main street, maybe she would call Dolls or an Uber. Coming up to the diner, Nicole moved inside. Taking out her cell phone, she called Dolls who said he would be there in an hour or so.

* * *

_**Month Ago** _

_Nicole felt someone’s fist collide with her jaw. “Fuck, ow Wynonna. What the fuck?” She had been driving around all night and all she wanted to do was sleep. But Sunny had told she had a visitor and honestly, she had hoped it was Waverly._

_“That is for my sister, Haught. Where is her shit? She also told me to give this back to you.” Wynonna held up Nicole’s letterman’s jacket._

_The redhead rubbed her jaw. “Her bag is in my room. Did she tell you what happened?” Nicole asked, taking her jacket from Wynonna._

_“Not exactly. So, you are going to fill in the blanks.”_

_They started upstairs, and Nicole moved her jaw a little bit. “I wouldn’t have sex with her last night. We were making out, she unbuttoned my shirt and started to unbutton my pants, but I pulled away and told her no. I didn’t want to treat her like Steph or anyone else that I have been with.”_

_“Ew..” Wynonna made a face. “But I give you mad props and respect for not treating my sister like that. Besides you should always treat her like that. You be good to her if she ever forgives you so make this right, Haught.”_

_Nicole moved into her room, grabbing Waverly’s bag she handed it over to Wynonna. “I plan to do that. Trust on that one.”_

* * *

Laughter brought Nicole from her thoughts and not just anyone’s laughter, but it was Waverly’s laughter. The one that the redhead loved hearing, glancing around she spotted the brunette in the corner with her friends and some other girl who had her arm around Waverly and the brunette just snuggled into her. Jealousy flared up in Nicole, she wanted nothing more than to go over there and tell the chick to fuck off. But she didn’t have that right.

Waverly felt eyes on her, that was when she noticed Nicole and did her best to look away. Although it seemed like the redhead was beaten down a little bit. Before she could even get up though to go and check on her, Dolls and her friends came in.

“Haught!” Dolls yelled very loudly entering the diner with Eliza and everyone else. Going over to the booth, he sat down across from her with Eliza next to him. The other two sat behind. “So what happened?”

“I dropped Stephanie off her car. We tried to hook up. But I just couldn’t do it.” She shrugged a little bit. “Probably because she’s still with Champ or something.” Although she knew why she couldn’t. Waverly. It was simple. She had stopped herself because of Waverly who wasn’t giving her the time of day right now. Nicole glanced over her direction once again.

“Right.” Dolls said following her eyes. “So, what is the plan?”

Nicole shook her head a little bit. “For the weekend? We still need to get Vegas planned out and stuff. So, I’m thinking we hang out at my place after this. Parents are gone.” Which was like always. “I’ll be right back though.”

Dolls watched her get up and head towards the bathroom. “Not exactly what I was talking about.”  He muttered, watching as Waverly did the same thing. Glancing over at Eliza. “Come on I have an idea.” He motioned for her to get out and they moved over to Waverly’s table and pulled Rosita and Chrissy aside.

* * *

“Excuse me.” Waverly said this, as she stood up and moved out Kelly’s arms and out of the booth. Heading towards the bathroom. She stopped when she seen Nicole standing by the sink but she collected herself and started to walk past her, but she was stopped by the redhead. Who had placed her hand onto Waverly’s stomach.

“She’s not good enough for you.” Nicole told her softly, looking over at like she had been a kicked puppy dog.

“Nic..” Waverly’s hands found their way to Nicole’s biceps on their own. It had been a month since she had been this close to the redhead and she wanted nothing more than to fall into her arms. Sure, Kelly was great, but she didn’t make her feel the same way that Nicole did. “I can’t do this with you again.”

“You never actually let me explain.” Nicole wanted to explain things, explain why she had walked out that night. Why she couldn’t give Waverly what she wanted that night. “Can we please have dinner or something? This way I can explain. Please, Waves. I’ll do anything.”

“I have plans with Kelly tonight.” Waverly sighed a little bit. She probably should let Nicole explain but there was still apart of her that was upset with the redhead. “Maybe tomorrow, we’ll see.” With that, she turned walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

“Just make sure she is there.” Dolls told Chrissy and Rosita before Eliza and him went back over to the booth to wait on Nicole.

Waverly looked slightly confused a little bit while she met up with her friends back at their table. “What was that about?”

“Nothing. Dolls was just wondering about some homework.” Chrissy said this as she reached for her drink. Watching Waverly settle back into Kelly’s arms. They didn’t look right together, maybe it was because she was use to seeing her best friend with Nicole’s arm around her. Or maybe it was because her smile didn’t reach her eyes the way it had with Nicole.

Nicole moved back to the booth, but not before glancing over at Waverly and Kelly. The brunette seemed to size the redhead up. There was apart of her that really wanted to throw down in the middle of the diner but she knew better. Sitting down across from Dolls, they started up a conversation again.

“Who is that?” Kelly asked, gesturing towards Nicole who was laughing now about something.

“Nicole Haught, captain of the basketball team, one of the most popular people in school. Dated Waves for a couple months.” Rosita popped off.

“We weren’t dating.” Waverly spoke loudly as she crossed her arms. Clearly annoyed by her friend outing her non-relationship with Nicole to Kelly.

“Fine, my bad you two were just ‘friends with benefits’.” She used air quotations before shaking her head slightly.

“Anyways before you two start cat fighting, I was thinking maybe we could go into the city tonight.” Chrissy offered up some kind of peace before Rosita and Waverly could get into a thing. “There is a club that I want to check out that let’s minors in.”

Waverly thought about it for a moment, before her attention went to Kelly. “What do you think? Could be fun.”

“Tonight? I can’t. It’s family night.” Kelly explained before leaning over kissing Waverly’s cheek. “But you can go with your friends.” Moving her lips to Waverly’s ear, she placed a small kiss behind it. “I’ll miss you but go and have fun.” She whispered into her ear.

Waverly felt weird when Kelly kissed her behind her ear. Maybe it was because she could feel Nicole’s eyes on them. “As long as you are sure.”

“I’m sure.” Kelly said this as she pulled back, but her arm remained around Waverly. “Okay now back to Nicole. Is this Haught as in Haught International?”

Waverly reached over, grabbing her soda to take a small sip from the straw. Placing it back down. “Yup. Her father is CEO and started the business when he was young. Nicole doesn’t want it but she is being forced into it because her older sister is off fulfilling her own career choice and all Nicole’s father has is Nicole and her sister.”

“I’ll be right back. I feel like we need some music.” Nicole got up and went over to the juke box machine, searching through the music. Finding the song she was looking for, it was a bit of a shock. But she couldn’t help but grin. The song was perfect for how she was currently feeling, might have been a bit passive aggressive but hopefully message was a strong enough one. She went and sat back down.

_'N Sync - It Makes Me Ill_ , started playing from the juke box and Nicole instantly felt eyes on her. Looking up, she wanted to grin. But decided against it and instead she just shrugged.

“Seriously Nic?” Dolls rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. It was a less violent approach to this situation at hand, so he was thankful for that. “You are a passive aggressive little shit sometimes, you know, that right?”

Nicole glanced over at her best friend before shrugging a little bit. “Did you want me to go over there and like punch her and tell her to back off from Waverly?” She questioned, watching him shake his head. “Exactly what I thought. Anyways you were saying about the club?”

“We are going to tonight, and you are coming with. It’s time to get you out of this funk and back to who you are. So no arguing. Come on though, let’s get you home this way you can get ready. We can even stay in the city.”

Nicole sighed a little bit, before nodding her head. “Yeah, okay.” Getting up, she took out her wallet and placed down two fifty dollar bills. When the waitress came, she glanced over at the woman. “This is for mine and theirs.” She gestured towards Waverly’s table. “ The rest of the money is yours.” They all got up and left the diner. But not before the redhead stole one last glance at Waverly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club confessions, a question and a answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want you all to know that in a couple future chapters I will be touching on something very sensitive, but here have some WayHaught fully.

The club was packed but luckily Nicole and her friends were in the VIP area. “Hey, is that Waverly and her friends?” Dolls questioned, looking out into the crowd.

That seemed to catch Nicole’s interest as she looked out also. Spotting the brunette instantly. “Yeah, it is. Probably won’t find a seat either. They can sit with us because there is no way they aren’t going to find a spot to sit down. We can just ignore them and continue to talk business.”

Dolls nodded his head, getting up he left the VIP area and found Waverly and the others. Bringing them up to the VIP area. “Alright, so I figure we will take the private jet after Christmas Day. Everything will already be there. The house is being all set up.”

“Where are your parents going to be Christmas Day?” Dolls questioned, looking over at Nicole for a moment. “That actually sounds good. Jeremy coming with us?”

“Probably London or something.” Nicole shrugged a little bit. “Yeah, he is actually good with the computer stuff for the cars. Helped me with my one project.” She glanced over at Waverly for a moment, who was laughing at something Eliza had said. God, she missed hearing that laugh.

Waverly was doing her best not to listen to Dolls and Nicole’s conversation, but she frowned when she heard the redhead mentioned her parents being elsewhere on Christmas Day. That wasn’t right at all. “So where are you guys heading?”

“Vegas, we do it every year. Your sister is actually coming with us.” Dolls said this, as he looked over at Waverly for a moment.

“What’s in Vegas?” Chrissy asked, taking a sip of her Coke.

“Just hanging out actually.” Nicole lied and she figured that Waverly would pick up on that. Last thing the redhead wanted was for anyone else to know their business for now.

“Sounds fun.” Rosita commented. “Okay, I’m dancing. Anyone else?”

“I’m in.” Eliza stood up, which caused Dolls to stand up and follow after his girlfriend. Chaz and Jeff went with them and Chrissy followed as well. Leaving Nicole and Waverly behind.

“So what is really in Vegas?” Waverly asked, once everyone was gone.

“Big race actually. Where is Shelley? I mean Nellie? No I Jelly.” Nicole knew her name but hated saying it because she had Waverly.

“Haha, very funny. Kelly is with her parents tonight besides we aren’t exclusively dating so I can do whatever I want.” Waverly pointed out, shaking her head slightly. “Vegas sounds fun and knowing you, you will kick ass.”

“Ahh..I see.” Nicole smiled a little bit. “Thank you for the good luck. Waves, we need to talk about that night. And I need you not to walk away from me or slam a door in my face while I try to explain. Okay? Can we just talk about it?”

Waverly didn’t want to talk about it, but it seemed like that was what Nicole wanted to do. The brunette knew that she owed hearing her out. So that was what she was going to do. “Okay. I’ll not walk away and actually listen.”

Nicole stood up and moved closer to Waverly. Reaching out, she took her hand hoping that she wouldn’t pull it away. “Okay here goes.” She took a deep breath and let it out for a moment. Finally looking over at the brunette. “I had commitment issues since Shae. She was killed, and I was lost after that, I couldn’t even commit to Stephanie. But then you happened, and I wanted to commit to you, but I was afraid because that would mean I would have to let go of Shae. So that night at the party, I didn’t have sex with you because you deserve better than just a house party hook up, better than friends with benefits. You deserve your first time to be special with someone who is just committed to you. And I want to be that person so fucking badly for you, I want to commit to just you. But you are with Felly..I mean Kelly now and it fucking kills me because I can’t stand seeing you guys together.”

The brunette sat there listening to what Nicole was saying. Just as she was about to respond, her phone went off. She dropped Nicole’s hand and excused herself.

* * *

Nicole sighed a little bit, sitting back in her chair. Before she could actually think about everything, Chrissy was pulling her up by her hand.

“Come on Haughtstuff. Let’s make Waverly a little bit jealous.”

Nicole chuckled, shaking her head slightly before she stood up. “It’s okay. I think, I explained myself so I don’t think it’s really needed.”

They had been there when Nicole had first tried to explain, and Waverly had walked away from them and the redhead. But Chrissy and Rosita gave her the chance to explain and when she did they understood. And they actually tried to get Waverly to talk to her, but they stopped when she threatened not to talk to them.

“Too bad. Rosita is off making out with some girl, so you are all mine for right now.”

Nicole nodded her head. “Alright fine, but no handsy stuff.” She teased lightly as they made their way to crowded dance floor. The two of them started dancing but not close like the other couples around them but they were also laughing.

* * *

Placing her phone back into her pocket, Waverly moved back into the club. Looking around some she spotted her friends and Nicole. Smiling as she moved over to them. “Mind if I steal her?” She asked, looking over at Chrissy.

“Yeah, I was just keeping her warm for you anyways.” Chrissy teased lightly before moving back to the VIP section. The others followed her. “So, it seems like the plan worked.”

“So, it would seem.” Dolls stated, looking over at Nicole and Waverly.

The two of them danced closely even though it was a fast pace song, Nicole usually wasn’t one to dance but she did for Waverly. It seemed to be like that for the rest of the night. Waverly would lean into Nicole while she was laughing or just because. And Nicole’s arm found its way around the brunette.

“Okay, it is way too late for you ladies to drive back to Purgatory tonight.” Nicole stated once they left the club. “So come back to my penthouse and we can all drive back tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Alright, we are convinced.” Chrissy spoke before anyone else could.

“Dolls, Eliza go with Chrissy and Rosita. Waves you can ride with me if you want.” The redhead was hopeful that she would.

Waverly nodded her head. “Alright, let’s get going then.”

The valet pulled up their cars, Nicole got to the door for Waverly while Dolls took Chrissy’s keys. This way he could drive there since he knew where it was. “Haught, drive careful.”

“You too, Dolls.” Nicole moved over to the driver side and got into the 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon.

Dolls sighed as he got into the little 2015 Ford Fusion. “There is no way that I can win with this thing.” He mumbled to Eliza. She ended up just laughing at him.

* * *

And he was right, he ended up losing and they were all laughing about it once they got back to the penthouse. “Alright, so Chrissy you can sleep in here, Rosita you can be right across the hall. They already know where they are going. There are some clothes in the dressers.” She watched as they all went into the bedrooms. Turning her attention to Waverly. “You are welcome to take my room and I’ll sleep on the couch or something. If you want.” Sure there were other rooms but Nicole was selfish and wanted her to sleep in her bed.

Waverly just nodded her head. She had been pretty much silent on the car ride here, when Nicole started to turn away, she caught her hand with her own. “Stay with me.” Her words were soft and if music or anything else had been playing, Nicole probably wouldn’t have heard them.

Nodding her head, Nicole led Waverly down to her bedroom. Opening the door, she moved inside with her. “I have clothes in my dresser.” Nicole didn’t let go of her hand though. “I want you to make yourself comfortable. And maybe if you want you and I can talk about what I said in the club.” Being vulnerable was never the redhead’s thing. But yet here she was for the second time tonight being just that.

Of course, she noticed the vulnerability coming from Nicole. Still holding the other girl’s hand, she looked up at the redhead. “I broke up with Kelly. That was who was on the phone.” Nicole started to say something, but Waverly placed her free hand over her mouth which shushed her. “You were right. It wasn’t right. I was just buying time for you to figure out what you want. And if you meant what you said back at the club, and you want to do this with me fully commit, I want that also. I want to be with you, Nicole Haught and no one else. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you sooner.”

When Waverly removed her hand, Nicole continued to look down at her. “I want to be with you also, Waverly Earp, there is no one else that I want to be in a relationship with. And for as long as you want me, I will be by your side.  Will you be my girlfriend?” Usually she would use that term loosely but not with Waverly.

There was a big smile on Waverly’s lips when she heard those words come from Nicole. “I would really love to be your girlfriend, Nicole.” Leaning up and forward, she connected their lips. Kissing her softly, she had missed Nicole’s soft lips and the spark that was fueled with every kiss.

Nicole smiled again her lips and kissed her back gently. Her free hand moving to Waverly’s cheek, smiling now against her lips. Hearing a knock on the door, she pulled away slightly resting her forehead against Waverly’s. “I’ve missed you.”

“Hey, you guys we are heading to bed. Just wanted to say goodnight.” Dolls said this through the door.

“I’ve missed you too.” Waverly told her, smiling still. Her forehead resting against Nicole’s, feeling her pull back suddenly. She felt lips on her forehead before Nicole went and answered the door. Moving over to the dresser, she grabbed one of Nicole’s long tee shirts and moved into the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Nicole and Dolls spoke for a moment before Nicole said goodnight and closed the door. Heading over to her dresser she found a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Changing her clothes, she got into the bed and waited for Waverly to join her. Scrolling through her Facebook, that was when she decided to change her status to ‘In a relationship’, and she tagged Waverly.

When her phone went off it was a notification from Facebook and she couldn’t help but smile. Confirming the request that was made by Nicole. Moving out of the bathroom. “Well we can’t change our minds now. We are Facebook official.” She teased lightly before going over to the bed and getting in.

“I don’t want to change it.” Nicole reached wrapped her arms around the brunette and leaned over, kissing her softly and deeply for a moment. Pulling back she felt Waverly snuggle into her. “Come on, baby let’s sleep.” And that was what the two of them, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Nicole's sister, they have a nice little chat, we get to see how Ward & Champ reacted to WayHaught. Oh and a confession.

They were dating, it was official and out there. It had been almost a month now actually, Nicole Haught was in fact Waverly Earp’s girlfriend. Girlfriend was a strange term for the redhead but she was trying. They had faced a lot from others, their friends though were supportive it was almost like they became a big family or something. Which Nicole really didn’t mind. They all filed the empty house with laughter and conversation.

Reaching out, expecting to find Waverly she was sorely disappointed when she felt nothing but an empty bed. Nicole sighed a little bit, rolling over onto her back. Allowing her eyes to adjust for a moment. That was when she heard that familiar Waverly laugh, coming from downstairs. Getting up and out of bed, Nicole used the bathroom before heading downstairs. “Hey bab—” She stopped when she seen her sister. “Tay!” Nicole moved over to the older redhead and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her closely. “What are you doing here?”

Taylor smiled, hugging her back. “You really think I was going to miss your performance?” She pulled away from her younger sister. “Besides your girlfriend has been nice enough to keep me company. So weird to say girlfriend.” The older redhead knew how her sister was before Waverly.

“I was hoping you would. Mom and dad are on their way no idea how long they are going to stay for it though.” Nicole sighed a little bit, before smiling as she looked over at Waverly. “Whatever she has told you has been a lie.” Leaning over she kissed her head. “Is there coffee?”

“Yeah, Sunny made some before she went into town to get some shopping done.” Taylor’s attention went back to Waverly. “So Waverly, are you going to Vegas with my sister and her friends?”

Nicole rolled her eyes slightly. “You don’t have to answer that, Wave.” She told her girlfriend before moving over to the coffee pot.

“I am actually. We are leaving earlier than everyone else though. My idea, my father has to work and well my sister is going to be with her girlfriend. So it will just be Nicole and I in Vegas a few days before everyone else.”

“When do you guys leave?” Taylor questioned, that was when she felt eyes on her and glanced over at her sister. “What? I’m just curious.”

“The day after tomorrow. Our parents are going to be in France and you are still going with Brandon to Aspen right?”

Taylor nodded her head. “I am. I think he is going to finally pop the question.” The two of them have been dating for years now.

“Nervous or excited about that?” Nicole finished getting herself some coffee before returning the two of them. Sitting up on the counter, the space between her legs was soon occupied by Waverly who leaned into her.

“Both.” Taylor watched them for a moment. It seemed like this was something they did so often with the way they seem to fit together. “My boyfriend Brandon and I have been together since Freshmen year of college and we are both now Seniors.” She explained to Waverly.

Nicole’s fingers started going through Waverly’s hair gently, while her other hand lifted the mug to her lips and she took a sip of the hot coffee setting it down. “Well it’s about time he popped the question. Pretty sure dad has been waiting for it also and so has mom.”

Waverly turned to look at Nicole. “I’m going to shower, let you two catch up.” Leaning up the best she could, she placed a small kiss onto Nicole’s lips.

Nicole smiled, kissing her back before pulling away slightly. “Sounds good, baby. Want me to drop you off at home or do you want to hang out with us before the play?”

“I would love too but I have to meet up with my father and siblings before the play and the after party. But afterwards, do you want me to come over? We both know we sleep better together.”

Nodding her head, Nicole leaned forward and kissed her once again. “Of course.”

Taylor cleared her throat. “Still in the room.”

Waverly pulled away and felt her cheeks heat up. “Sorry. Excuse me.” She smiled at Nicole for a moment before Taylor. Leaving the room, a second later and she started to head upstairs.

Nicole watched her leave the room, starring at her ass as she went.

“You got it bad, sis.”

She finally heard Taylor say this, and Nicole’s attention went to her older sister. “I do not.” She thought about it all for a moment. “Okay, yeah I do. I’m so whipped and wrapped around her finger.”

“So how did this happen? When I left Stephanie and you were basically attached at the lips although it was nothing serious. I know we’ve been out of touch since school started but still giving me a heads up about you having a girlfriend would have been nice, instead of me finding out on Facebook.”  

“Yeah so sorry about that. Well we started off as friends with benefits, she tried to have sex with me I told her no.” Nicole noticed the confused look on Taylor’s face. “Because I started developing feelings for her which scared the shit out of me because of well Shae. I talked to Pastor Pressman and finally let go of Shae because of how I felt for Waverly. She wouldn’t talk to me for like a month, and then I finally confessed how I felt about her, and she wanted the same. And the rest is history.”

“That’s really cute there Nicky. But I can see how happy she has made you and happy looks really good on you. I mean it. I’m glad that you have found someone.” Taylor told her. “And I am also sorry about dad, I know what he is pressuring you into and I want you to know that whatever you decide to do I’m going to support you.”

“Yeah, Waverly does make me really happy. I had feelings for Shae but my feelings for Waverly are very different and I know we are both only eighteen but still I feel like I could fall in love with her and could love her for the rest of my life.”

“Yeah, you’ve turned into a major sap. What have you done with my punk sister?” Taylor nodded her head a little bit. “And just how did everyone else take you guys being together?”

“Oh, I totally murdered her and buried her out back.” Nicole teased lightly with a grin as she finished up her coffee. “Friends took it good, and there are a few people that didn’t and one I have to work on but I’m willing to do it.” Moving off the counter.

“Tell me what happened.”

* * *

**_Month Ago_ **

_“Are we ready for this?” Waverly asked, looking over at Nicole after she pulled up to the Homestead. Ward was home, and even though they were Facebook official. She still wanted to do the right thing and tell her father face to face._

_Nicole parked her car, glancing over at the brunette. “I don’t know, Waves. Your father isn’t exactly my biggest fan.”_

_Reaching over, she took Nicole’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know but he’ll realize you aren’t that same person anymore. And that you aren’t going to hurt me again.”_

_“I’m still sorry about that, baby.” She brought Waverly’s hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. “I’m going to do my best to make it up to you. I promise.”_

_Waverly smiled, before she leaned over and kissed Nicole’s lips gently. The kiss was slow and soft, her free hand moved to Nicole’s cheek. Smiling against her lips but she groaned a little bit when Nicole pulled back._

_“Trust me I want nothing more than to continue making out with you in my car. But we do have to go in and speak with your father.” Nicole kissed her forehead, before she detached herself from Waverly. Heading over to the passenger door, she got it for her._

_Waverly smiled, getting out. She took Nicole’s hand and moved over to her house with her and went inside. “Daddy?” She called after closing the door behind them._

_“In the kitchen.” Ward called out, glancing up from cleaning one of his guns that was when he noticed Waverly and he smiled but that slowly faded when he seen Nicole. “Miss. Haught, to what do we owe this pleasure?”_

_“Daddy be nice.” Waverly said this as she looked over at Ward. “Nicole and I are dating. She’s my girlfriend.”_

_Nicole seemed nervous and it just wasn’t because of Ward cleaning his guns. Honestly it was because of that term. Girlfriend. She had never really been anyone’s girlfriend besides Shae’s even that was short lived because of what happened._

_“Miss. Haught can we speak privately?”_

_The redhead glanced over at Waverly for a moment before her attention went back to Ward. “Yeah of course.”_

_“I’ll be in the living room.” Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole on the cheek before letting go of her hand and left the room._

_“Sit down Miss. Haught.” Ward watched as Nicole sat down. “I’m not going to sugar coat this for you I do not like the idea that you are dating my daughter. You have been the worst kind of person since Shae’s accident. I was there that night, you seem so broken but the person standing in front me now is not. I can accept the fact that you two are dating, but it will take some time for me to trust you with her. If you hurt her I will make your life a living hell.”_

_Nicole sat there and took in what Ward was saying to her. “Sir I’m not going to hurt your daughter. I promise you this. I would much rather die than alley anything happen to Waverly. I would really like to earn your trust, Sheriff. I’ll do whatever it takes. Waverly she’s changed me and for the better. I even went to see Jeremy last week, and I apologized for my actions. I give you my word, Mr. Earp that I am not going to hurt her.”_

_Ward nodded his head. “Start proving that to me, Miss. Haught. Baby girl, you can stop listening from the hallway now and get your butt back in here.”_

_“I will, sir.”_

_Waverly never questioned how Ward knew what she was doing, moving back into the kitchen she glanced over her father before back to Nicole. “We are going to go and read over our lines.”_

_“I want that door open.” Ward told Waverly who just nodded her head. Watching Waverly take Nicole’s hand, the two of them moved upstairs. He noticed something the different, the way that Nicole looked at Waverly. It reminded him of how he uses to look at Michelle before she left them._

_Monday morning came, Waverly stood at her locker she had gotten there early because she had a project due._

_“Well, well if it isn’t the heartbreaker of Purgatory High. Or wait, that’s your girlfriend.” Champ adjusted his backpack. “You know she isn’t going to love you the way I did or anyone else for that matter. She’s just using you and once she gets what she wants from you, you’ll be sad, alone and pathetic. You should just come back to me now and we can forget this whole thing.”_

_Nicole closed Waverly’s locker door, and glanced over at Champ. “Hiya Chump.”_

_“Haught..I didn’t realize.”_

_“You never do.” Waverly told him, while looking over at him for a moment. “And you know what, you are wrong. Nicole isn’t going to hurt me and she certainly isn’t using me. Just for the record, you were a sucky boyfriend, Champ. She doesn’t treat me the way you did.”_

_Champ huffed, looking over at them. “You fucking dyke ruined everything!” He snarled, starting to move towards Waverly. But he was caught off when someone punched him in the jaw. It was Nicole._

_“You want to call me a dyke that’s fine but do not ever call my girlfriend another name like that again or else I’ll make sure you won’t pee standing up straight again.”_

_“Haught! You good?” Dolls asked, coming over to them watching as Champ stalked off heading towards the nurses office._

_“I’m good.” She flexed her hand before turning her attention to Waverly. “You okay, baby?”_

_Waverly didn’t even answer her, instead just leaned up and pressed a heated, passionate kiss to Nicole’s lips. It was hot how Nicole had defended her against Champ not to mention it turned her on a little bit._

* * *

“That’s umm..wow you handled that with sure maturity unlike the old Nicole.” Taylor sounded very surprised but yet proud. “Stephanie hasn’t said or done anything yet?”

“So far, no Steph hasn’t said or done anything and neither has Kelly which I’m thankful for. But I have a feeling those two are up to something. They have been hanging out a lot even with Champ.” Nicole felt arms around her waist and she relaxed in them.

“I should get going, baby.” Waverly honestly didn’t want to leave but she knew that she had to meet up with her family.

Nicole turned in Waverly’s arms and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Hugging her closely, resting her chin on her head for a moment. She pulled away slightly. “Yeah, go ahead I’m just going to hang out with Tay and you have your family stuff. Come on, I’ll let you use the Mustang since I’m still working on the Jeep.”

“Wait—as in your baby? You don’t let anyone drive that car. Ever. Remember when I tried?” Taylor raised a brow slightly. “And didn’t you just get her back?”

“Yes, as in my baby. She’ll be fine in Waverly’s hands. And yes I remembered when you tried again there is a big difference between Waverly and you.” Nicole pointed out, as kissed Waverly’s head before she pulled away slightly. “I did just get her back like a few weeks ago but I am working on her Jeep, and I would much rather her have a car instead of having to use a Uber or something. Be back, you two behave.”

Waverly watched as Nicole left the room. “Just for the record I would be fine taking a Uber. I always feel weird whenever she pays for things.”

Taylor nodded her head. “I know, I can see that. Us being rich has no bearing on how you feel about her. Stephanie never looked at Nicole the way you do.”

When Nicole came back into the room a few minutes later. “I’ll be back Tay, I’m just going to walk Waverly out.” Hearing an okay from her sister, she watched as Waverly shook her hand before leaving the room with Nicole.

* * *

Heading into the garage, she opened one of the doors and Waverly got into the passenger seat of the Mustang, and Nicole got into the driver seat. Pulling out, she got out but kept the car running even after Waverly got out. Leaning against the driver side for a moment, she felt Waverly’s lips on her own and she kissed her back just as deeply and softly.

Waverly couldn’t deny almost every time that Nicole and her kissed there was an ache between her legs wanting more of Nicole. But she pulled away, knowing that she wasn’t ready for that. “Remember be at the school two hours before the play.”

Nicole groaned a little bit as she pulled away. “Right, two hours before. Does that mean we get to make out for a bit?” She teased lightly earning a playful shove from her girlfriend. “Alright, alright no making out beforehand. Got it. Come here though, you got something..” Before she even continued, she connected their lips again. Kissing her softly and deeply.

They stayed like that for awhile until Waverly’s phone went off, she pulled away from the kiss and answered it. “Hello?” She breathed out, trying to stabilize her breathing. But she couldn’t when she felt Nicole’s lips on her neck. Closing her eyes, she did her best to hold back the moan that wanted to pass her lips. “Uhh..yeah totally on my way now. See you soon.” She hung up quickly as possible. The moan finally leaving her lips. “Nic..” She breathed out, feeling her lips on her pulse point another moan fell from her lips. “Nicole..” She finally managed to get full name out.

That was when Nicole reluctantly pulled away from Waverly’s neck, looking into her eyes. “I’m sorry. I know, I know you are waiting and you know that I’m not going to pressure you into anything, baby.” She leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. “You should get going. I’ll definitely see you later.”

Waverly nodded her head. “Thank you for understanding.” She kissed her back quickly. Looking at Nicole now, she knew that she was falling hard for the redhead. Like really hard. Things with Nicole were different. “Just think in a few days we will be in Vegas and away from everything. Just us before everyone comes down.”

“I know, I’ll see you soon.” Nicole gave her a quick kiss before finally opening the driver side for her. “Be careful with my baby, the both of you.” She joked lightly, closing the door after Waverly got in. Once the brunette rolled down the window, Nicole ducked her head back in kissing her softly on the lips. “I can totally fall in love with you, Waverly Earp.” She muttered, before standing back up.

* * *

The redhead couldn’t believe that those words even left her lips, but they were out there now. She watched as Waverly drove off in the Mustang, shaking her head slightly she moved back inside. “Shit.”

“What?” Taylor questioned, looking over at Nicole.

“I think I’m in love.” Nicole’s smile came out as she looked over at Taylor.

“Well duh, anyone can see that. Just like everyone can see that she loves you also. It’s about time one of you guys realized it.” Taylor pointed out, before she started upstairs. “Our parents will be here in about twenty minutes. You should probably get ready.”

Before she had a chance to answer, her phone went off. She opened it when it she seen it was a text message from Waverly.

_WE: I could totally fall in love with you also. Pretty sure I’m already though._

Nicole read the message over and over again with a smile on her lips as she went upstairs to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play, plane ride to Vegas, and a really big surprise.

“So, you never text me back.” Waverly said this, as her arms went around Nicole.

“Parents kept me busy or else I would have.” The redhead was actually sitting down, the make up person would be back any second. “Are we sure we can’t just ditch this thing?”

Waverly chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m sure, baby. Come on we have today and tomorrow to do this play and then we are off and away from here.”

“My question is were you serious? Are you falling in love with me?” Nicole voice seemed small, but she wasn’t used to this. Sure, she had told Stephanie and countless other girls that she loved them, but Waverly was different. Her feelings for the brunette were different because they were true and she actually meant them.

Waverly’s fingertips grazed her cheek gently, moving down to her strong jaw as she looked into her Nicole’s gorgeous eyes that she always felt like she could get lost in. “I am falling in love with you Nicole Rayleigh Haught. Did you mean what you said?”

The touch was a small one, but it was one that Nicole had come to love and brought her comfort. “I do mean what I said. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. I know I’ve said it to a lot of girls in the past but you, Waverly Earp are very different and what I feel for you is true and real. And yeah, I am falling love with you.”

Hearing her words, Waverly couldn’t help but smile. That was when she leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. It was the only time that Nicole actually matched her height was whenever she was sitting down.

Nicole kissed her back softly, her hand moving to Waverly’s cheek. She wanted to pull her on top of her and just as she was about to do so, the door swung open. The redhead pulled away.

“Waverly, they need in final touches.” Dawn said this as she came in only to realize that she had walked in on something. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Even though Nicole sounded annoyed, she watched as Dawn left. “You should get going although I want you to stay. But you have to get your finishing touches and if you don’t leave here now we won’t make it to our opening scene.” She leaned up and kissed her quickly before she pulled away. “That’s all you get for right now, Sandy.” The redhead teased lightly, Waverly shoved her shoulder playful before she left.

* * *

The play started an hour later, and they were now on the closing scene. “You guys can't follow a leader all your lives. Come on, you know you mean a lot to me, but Wav--Sandy does, too. I'm gonna do anything I can to get her.” Nicole couldn’t believe that she almost messed up that line.  The whistling started, and that was when she glanced over in Waverly’s direction. Seeing her girlfriend like that, made Nicole really want to say screw the last scene and just make out with her right there. “Sandy?”

“Tell me about it, stud.”

The song started, and both of them felt the words to be more true now considering how Nicole was a couple months ago. And she had changed for Waverly, and Waverly knew this and she was thankful for that. Soon it ended, and they were getting closer to the ending scene and Nicole was actually thankful for that because all she wanted to do was crawl into bed with Waverly. After Michael had gotten hurt, she had talked Dolls into playing Kenickie. Which meant that he was currently making out with Chrissy even if it was just pretend.

“Hey, everybody. Rizzo and Kenickie made up. Look! The gang's together.”

The last song started, and instead of walking off stage with Waverly like she was supposed to do. The redhead pulled her in for a deep kiss and the curtain fell Nicole pulled away slightly resting her forehead against Waverly’s. Pulling away when Mrs. Tate lined everyone up, the curtain was drawn back up, and everyone started clapping. Everyone bowed before heading off the stage to get changed.

* * *

“Haught that was a interesting script change out there.” Dolls said this, once they met up. “Where is Waverly? I’ll be honest, and hopefully you don’t kick my ass but she did look smokin’ hot in that scene.”

“Good question” Nicole nodded her head a little bit. “That she did and no worries I know you aren’t after my girl so no kicking your ass. That kiss between Chrissy and you almost seem real.”

“Yeah well practice I guess.” Dolls shrugged a little bit. “I should find Eliza.”

“Alright? Hey, Dolls I know I’ve been wrapped up in a Waverly bubble lately but if there is anything you want to talk about I’m here for you, buddy. We should take a day when we are in Vegas, just chill you and I.” Nicole suggested, hoping her best friend would take her up on the offer.

“I know and we can certainly have a guy day if you can tear yourself away from Waverly long enough.” Dolls teased lightly, they did their special handshake. “Speaking of. Here comes your girl now.” When Waverly finally approached them, she smiled. “You both did amazing. I’m going to go and find Eliza.” He left the couple there.

Nicole thanked Dolls and watched him run off, her attention going back to Waverly. “Hey. He’s right you did amazing out there.”

Waverly’s arms went around Nicole’s neck. “So, did you and nice re-write out there with the kiss.”

Her hands moved to the brunette’s waist, as she looked down at her. “Yeah, well I couldn’t help it. You looked really hot in that outfit not that you don’t look hot all the time. I just had that need to kiss you.”

“Well I certainly liked it.” She grinned up at her. “Are your parents gone?”

“Yup they took off right after the play was finished, left me this card as congratulations.” Nicole sighed a little bit, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, come on.” Waverly’s arm went around her waist, while Nicole’s went around her shoulder. The two of them left and went to the after party. After the party, they ended back up at Nicole’s place.  Nicole was on top of her and lips were on Waverly’s kissing her deeply. They had been in this position many times since becoming official and Waverly was starting to undo Nicole’s button of her shirt.

But that was when the redhead pulled away from her neck, looking down at her girlfriend. “We should stop and get some sleep.” Watching Waverly nod her head, Nicole rolled off her, and wrapped her arms around the small brunette. Falling asleep next to her.

* * *

After the last play, Nicole made sure that they had everything that they needed before getting on the private jet.

Waverly was nervous, she had never really been on a plane before not to mention a private jet. Feeling a hand on hers, that was when she looked over at Nicole and smiled slightly.

“Don’t be nervous, baby. As soon as we are able to get up, we can go over to the couch and cuddle. How does that sound?” Nicole squeezed her hand gently.

“Sounds good.” All of her nerves seem to disappear with Nicole’s words. Waverly wanted nothing but to cuddle up into Nicole right in that moment.  Once she was able to do, she moved over to the couch with the redhead, and cuddled into Nicole. Feeling safe right there in her arms.

Nicole kissed her head, just holding her closely. Hoping this was helping with her nerves. They started making little conversation, laughing about little things and just being together like no one else was there on the jet with them.

* * *

Once they were in Vegas, Nicole took their bags into the bedroom and set them down. When Waverly came in, the redhead smiled. “Make yourself at home. I have to head out into the garage make sure the cars are here.” She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. “You know I love you right?”

Waverly’s hand went to her cheek, smiling as she looked up at Nicole. “Yeah, I know. Just like I love you.” She leaned in and kissed her lips deeply. Her tongue slipping across Nicole’s lower lip, once her mouth opened slightly slipping her tongue inside of Nicole’s mouth. Their tongues started wrestling and that’s when Waverly started tugging her back towards the bed, Nicole moved with her smiling against her lips.

Nicole stopped pulling away slightly. “Alright, alright get unpacked and we can order some take out or something. I’m going to check on the cars.” She needed to create some distance because of how badly she wanted Waverly. So some space was needed desperately. Leaning over, she kissed her cheek before leaving the bedroom. Heading downstairs, and into the garage.

* * *

Turning on From Ashes to New, she popped Dolls’s hood and made sure everything was connected to where it needed it be. She did the same for the other cars, before checking her own. She felt arms wrap around her middle, and she stood up. Placing a hand over Waverly’s, she moved around so she was now facing the brunette. “Hey baby.”

“Are you really going to work the whole time?” Waverly asked, getting up on her tippy toes. Placing a small kiss to Nicole’s neck.

“No, this was the last one. I swear.” Nicole felt the kiss to her neck, feeling a trail of kisses to her pulse point. She did her best to hold back the moan but failed and it escaped her lips. Pulling Waverly closer to her now. “You are making this difficult to give you what you want which is waiting.”

Waverly pulled away slightly, looking up at Nicole. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“But you said..”

“I know..”

“You are my family Waves, and I don’t want to lose you ever.  I would wait forever if I had to. I hope you know that. I know you want to wait and respect that, I do. It’s so hard for me to stop at times and to be honest, I could love you forever if you would let me. I can’t lose you. What I feel for you is something that I never felt before, not even with Shae. I could and want to love you forever, Waverly Anne Earp, will you marry me?” Nicole asked, cutting off Waverly completely. She wanted to give Waverly everything that she wanted. And she knew why Waverly had waited, she wanted to be married but now she didn’t want to wait anymore and it was getting harder for Nicole to keep pulling away.

Honestly, she was taken back by all of it. “Are you serious? Nicole, we’re still in high school. Normal people don’t get married in high school.” She seen the look on Nicole’s face, but Waverly’s hand went to her cheek. “I could and want to love you forever. Yes, Nicole Rayleigh Haught I’ll marry you.” Waverly’s smile appeared on her lips as she leaned up to kiss Nicole, who gladly kissed her back.

Nicole pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against Waverly’s. “Come on.” Moving over to the passenger side of one of her regular cars, she got the door for Waverly. After she got in, Nicole closed the door and got into the driver side. Opening the garage door, she pulled out.

Pulling up to Little Vegas Chapel, after they got the rings and marriage licenses, Nicole glanced over at Waverly. “Are you sure about this?”

Waverly glanced up at the chapel and then back to Nicole before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I am one hundred percent sure about this.”

* * *

Nicole moved out of the car, and went over to the passenger side and got the door for her. Holding her hand as they went inside of the chapel. “Excuse me.” She said as she went over to the front desk.

“Yes, can I help you?” The blonde asked, smiling up at them.

“We are here to get married.” Waverly told her, there was a smile on her lips.

“Okay, well here are some of our packages that we offer.” She gestured towards the book.

Looking over at it, Nicole glanced over at Waverly before her attention went back to the woman. “We will take the Love is Forever package.” Taking out her credit card, she handed it over to the woman.

“And you both are eighteen or older correct?” The woman asked, taking the card charging it to Nicole.

“We are.” Waverly said this as she leaned into Nicole who had slipped an arm around her.

“Well just sign here and we can get this on the road.” Nicole signed the receipt and they moved more into the chapel. The witness who had been the girl at the front stood next to them to watch the wedding. It wasn’t Waverly’s dream wedding but knowing Nicole, she would probably give that to her later.

“I, Waverly Anne Earp, take thee, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, to be my wedded wife, partner, lover to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. I’ve known you since we were both young and you have grown into this wonderful person. It may have taken you awhile to get there but here you are now with me. The woman that I love. Our love is unique and to be cherished. To you I promise only my constant devotion and love, forever and ever. Always and forever.”

The pastor turned to Nicole. “Nicole it is your turn.”

"I, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, take thee, Waverly Anne Earp, to be my wedded wife, partner, lover to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. It may have taken me awhile to find you, but it was all worth it. Everything that I have been through has led me to you and to this moment with you. There is no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with. All I have in this world I give to you, I promise to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you, for all the days of my life. Always and forever.”

“Do you two have rings?” He questioned, looking between the girls. Seeing them both nod. “Okay, you may now exchange them and repeat these words after me.”

"I, Waverly Earp, give you, Nicole Haught this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Waverly slipped the ring onto Nicole’s finger and she smiled up at the redhead.

"I, Nicole Haught, give you, Waverly Earp this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Nicole slipped the rings onto her finger as well returning Waverly’s smile.

“By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her lips passionately, and lovingly. Pulling away she rested her forehead against hers for a moment. Before she took her hand and walked out with her, they told her that the paperwork would be ready tomorrow.

* * *

Going back to the mansion, Nicole picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door. The giggles leaving Waverly’s lips. Putting her down, she noticed the candles and the flowers that led straight up to the bedroom. “I promise you a real wedding and an actual honeymoon someday. Probably after graduation.”

“Nicole, shush this is perfect.” It really was, Nicole must have had this all set up while they were gone. “You are perfect. I love this and I love you.” Waverly’s attention went back to Nicole as she pressed her lips to hers. Before taking her hand and started upstairs.

Nicole kissed her back gently before following her upstairs. “We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready yet. Sex isn’t the reason why I married you.”

“Nicole, shut up.” Waverly turned her attention back to her wife before she leaned up and kissed her lips passionately.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but was instantly cut off by Waverly’s lips on her own, kissing her back just as passionately. Pulling away slightly, she picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom. The lights were off, but there were candles lit, and flower peddles everywhere much like outside of the bedroom door. Carrying her over to the bed, Nicole laid her down before getting into bed next to her. “Are you sure about all of this?”

Waverly glanced over at her, before moving to straddle Nicole’s lap. “I am one hundred percent sure about all of this.” Leaning down, she kissed her lips once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's first time, Wynonna finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all loved that surprise. Here are the rings. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Nicole's](https://www.kay.com/images/products/2512/251237400_MV_ZM.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Waverly's](https://www.nataliediamonds.com/wp-content/uploads/novo-princess-cut-diamond-bridal-ring-set-154s1.jpg)
> 
> I also did some research just to make sure it was possible for someones cherry to pop that way. So [here](https://www.enkirelations.com/does-fingering-break-hymen.html) is the link.

“Baby, can you grab my wallet from my other pants? This way I can pay the pizza guy.” Nicole called out, after she placed the order. Looking at the ring on her finger, she still couldn’t believe it but the proof was upstairs. She was married. And married to Waverly Earp.

“Sure! Just give me a sec.” Waverly called out, heading into their room. Looking around for Nicole’s pants, finding them she picked them up but stopped. Smiling to herself as the memories from earlier came to her mind.

* * *

_Nicole kissed her back gently before following her upstairs. “We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready yet. Sex isn’t the reason why I married you.”_

_“Nicole, shut up.” Waverly turned her attention back to her wife before she leaned up and kissed her lips passionately._

_Nicole opened her mouth to say something but was instantly cut off by Waverly’s lips on her own, kissing her back just as passionately. Pulling away slightly, she picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom. The lights were off, but there were candles lit, and flower peddles everywhere much like outside of the bedroom door. Carrying her over to the bed, Nicole laid her down before getting into bed next to her. “Are you sure about all of this?”_

_Waverly glanced over at her, before moving to straddle Nicole’s lap. “I am one hundred percent sure about all of this.” Leaning down, she kissed her lips once again._

_Nicole kissed her back, there was love, passion and desire behind the kiss. The redhead had never actually kissed someone like this, but she pulled away slightly after feeling Waverly starting to unbutton her shirt. “We can go slow. Take as much time as what you need.” She was planning on following Waverly’s lead in this. Especially since this was her first time and her first time with girl._

_Waverly’s fingers started to undo Nicole’s button until she pulled away slightly. Looking up at the redhead, she nodded her head as she continued to work on the buttons of Nicole’s shirt. Finally getting it unbuttoned, the brunette watched as Nicole slipped the shirt off after she sat up.  She followed suit, taking off her own shirt._

_Nicole has seen Waverly in a bathing suit but this was completely different. Reaching out, her fingertips grazed Waverly’s collarbone, down to her bra clad chest. “You are so beautiful, Waves. Can I take this off?”_

_The moment that she felt Nicole’s fingertips on her skin, she felt like she was on fire and she could feel the ache between her legs. No one not evens Champ made her feel like this. “Yes.” She breathed out and before she knew it the bra was off in a swift movement. Waverly tossed it to the flower, she could feel Nicole’s eyes on her chest.  She did her best to seem confident and not let her insecurities show._

_“You are so gorgeous, baby.” Leaning forward, Nicole connected their lips once again, kissing her softly and passionately. It was full of desire and lust for Waverly. After a few minutes, her lips moved from hers leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck. She started kissing on her pulse point, her tongue flicked over Waverly’s skin before she started sucking on her neck. Hearing Waverly’s breathily moans caused her to bite down and suck harder. She was pretty sure that hickey she was now leaving was going to be a dark one._

_Feeling Nicole’s teeth in her skin, she gasp at first which turned into a loud moan she could feel herself becoming more wet. Waverly felt Nicole grinding against her. She wanted her so badly. Her hands started to explore the redheads body. She felt Nicole’s tongue on her neck as it smoothed down where she had bitten her._

_Nicole started kissing down more, past Waverly’s collarbone. This was the furthest they had ever gone before. Kissing the top of her breast, she continued to kiss her breast, flicking her tongue across her skin gently. Stopping when she came to Waverly’s nipple, that was when she took the harden bud between her lips and started to suck. While one of her hands massaged the other breast._

_At first Waverly wasn’t expecting Nicole’s movements, she closed her eyes while one of her hands found its way to the back of Nicole’s head. There was a loud moan that came from Waverly’s mouth. “Fuck..” the teasing was driving her crazy._

_There was a small grin that rested on Nicole’s lips at Waverly’s reaction and her body’s reaction. Letting go of her nipple with a small pop, she moved over to her other breast and did the same thing. Her hand moved from her breast, over the other girls abs and to her jeans, she started to unbutton them. Pulling away from her breast with her mouth, she continued to kiss down heading toward her stomach leaving a trail of kisses as she continued to go down further. Finally, she stopped at the top of Waverly’s jeans. Sitting up between Waverly’s legs, she looked down at the brunette. “Can I?”_

_Waverly looked up at her for a long moment, before nodding her head. “Please.” She lifted her hips as Nicole started to take off her pants, along with her thong, tossing them aside with ease. Sitting up a little bit, she reached for Nicole’s belt undoing it in the most sexiest manner that she could. Reaching for the button of Nicole’s jeans, she undid them and watched as the redhead got up off the bed and took them off completely along with her boy shorts._

_Watching her lay back on the bed, Nicole moved on top of her again. Connecting their lips with a lot more passion and desire for the brunette. Trailing her fingers up Waverly’s thigh, she greedily brought them to the brunette’s heat, feeling just how wet she was. There was a moan that came from Waverly’s lips at Nicole’s contact. Pulling away from the kiss, she rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “Fuck…you’re so wet for me.”_

_Nicole started making small circles against her clit lightly. Swiping a finger across her entrance, but not going inside of her. Instead they went back to Waverly’s clit, making the other girl wither underneath her. The redhead heard the moans and small whimpers coming from her. This wasn’t her style, she usually never went this slow but she wanted to show Waverly just how much she loved her._

_“Nicole..” She managed to get out the best she could although it came out like a moan. When her wife looked at her, she seen the concern, along with lust in her eyes. “I need to feel you inside of me, baby. Please.”_

_“Is that what you want?” Nicole asked, looking down at Waverly still. Seeing Waverly nod her head, Nicole leaned down and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her with all the love that she had for before pulling away to rest her forehead against Waverly’s. Feeling her return the kiss, that was when she moved her finger to Waverly’s entrance. Feeling how tight she was, she gave her a moment to get use to her fingers before she pulled her finger out. Going back in slowly, her thrust continued liked that._

_Waverly winced a little bit, which stopped Nicole’s movements. “Don’t stop. I’m okay, baby. Don’t stop.” When Nicole started again, she could feel the pain but a few moments later the pain stopped._

_Nicole listened and continued to thrust her fingers, slowly still until Waverly started grinding with her fingers. She continued the movement, pressing her thumb against her clit, she started making soft circles at first. Watching her wife’s face, hearing her breathily moans. Adding in another digit, she heard Waverly’s moans get louder as she went deeper inside of her. She could feel the brunette’s walls starting to clench around her fingers, that was when she curled them and hit Waverly’s g-spot. Shifting herself, she placed her own center at the back of her hand as she continued the thrust, moving her arm around her wife’s shoulders._

_Everything was becoming too much for Waverly and felt so good. The way that Nicole’s fingers moved inside, her wife’s thumb on her clit. She could feel her walls clenching around her digits and she could feel everything that Nicole felt for her in that moment. They weren’t just having sex, they were making love and could feel that with the way Nicole was being with her. As much as she wanted to keep going, she could feel the heat rushing to her core, the orgasm threatening to come on._

_“It’s okay, baby. Let yourself go, I love you.” Nicole told her, rocking her hips harder, moving her thumb faster. “Cum for me, my love.”_

_Waverly’s back arched as she let herself go, her nails digging into Nicole’s back. She was pretty sure that she left marks. “I love you too.” She moaned out._

_Nicole could feel Waverly pulsing around her fingers, as her orgasm took over and her juices flowed out onto the redhead’s fingers. She noticed that the brunette’s breathing had changed as she laid back down onto the bed, feeling the aftershocks. Nicole kept her fingers inside of her, never wanting to take them out. After giving her a few minutes, she slowly took her fingers out of her. Hearing Waverly whimper at the loss of contact. Leaning down, she kissed her lips gently for a moment before pulling away again._

_When Nicole pulled away, she instantly felt the loss of contact inside of her and wished that her wife was back inside of her. Kissing her back gently, she smiled against her lips. The smile remained me there even after she pulled away. Looking at Nicole’s fingers when she pulled them out, noticing the blood. “Oh god. Did I start my period while you were inside of me?” It was a bit early for her to even start yet._

_Nicole shook her head quickly. “No, I promise. I broke your hymen aka I popped your cherry. That is what the pain was, it was me breaking that.” The redhead explained wanting to calm her wife’s nerves and stop her from even starting to apologize._

_That smile reappeared on Waverly’s lips. “Really?” Watching Nicole nod, she leaned up and kissed her lips once again. “Can we take a shower?” She asked, as she pulled away to rest her forehead against hers._

_“That was going to be my next suggestion actually.” Nicole wasn’t about to pressure Waverly into touching her yet despite the ache between her legs. She was running on the brunette’s pace. “Let me go and get the water started.” Kissing her once again, she moved off the bed but Waverly didn’t let go of her hand. “Baby?”_

_“I just want to see something.” Waverly’s free hand moved to Nicole’s center, she could feel the heat. Slipping a finger through her folds, she heard Nicole’s gasp lightly. “You’re wet..for me?”_

_“Always baby, you do this to me all the time. But I’m not going to pressure you into touching me if you aren’t ready.” Nicole gave her another quick kiss, before she pulled herself away from Waverly. “I love you and I’ll be right back.”_

* * *

“Baby?!” Nicole called out, bringing Waverly out of her memories from a couple of hours ago. “Did you find it?”

Waverly smiled, shaking her head slightly. “Yeah, I’m coming!” She grabbed the wallet and moved downstairs. She was just in an oversized tee shirt of Nicole’s with a pair of basketball shorts. “Here you go, babe.” Leaning over, she kissed her lips quickly before handing her the wallet.

“Than you.” Nicole kissed her back, smiling as she pulled away and took her wallet. Watching Waverly walk towards the kitchen. Her attention went back to the pizza guy. Pulling out the money, she handed it over to him and told him to keep the change. Heading into the kitchen, she set the box down on the counter before moving over to Waverly. Placing her hands onto her hips, before leaning down to kiss her neck.

Waverly leaned into Nicole, as she felt her lips on her neck. Moving her head slightly this way Nicole had better access. Pulling away slightly this way she could shift herself, to standing in front of her now. Connecting their lips in a heated but yet passionate kiss. That was when she felt Nicole lift her up and place her back down onto the counter. She moaned into the kiss.

Before there was a chance for it to go any further, there was a knock on the door and the door bell going off. Pulling away, Nicole groaned a little bit. Looking up at Waverly. “Whoever it is I’m going to kick their ass. Because they are keeping me from having sex with you right here.”

“Go and see who it is, stud.” Waverly chuckled, shaking her head slightly as she watched her wife leave the room. Looking down at her rings, she felt like the luckiest girl alive right now. Especially since she was married to Nicole Haught, just because of how the redhead made her feel.

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, pulling the door open. Her tone wasn’t a happy one.

“What is with the attitude, Haughtstuff?!” Wynonna asked, bringing in the bags that just weren’t hers but mainly Mercedes.

“Uhh—dude you are totally early.” Nicole grabbed some of the bags to help Wynonna.

“I know. We wanted to surprise Waves. Where is she?”

“Kitchen.” Nicole responded, as Wynonna threw the rest of the bags into her arms and Mercedes moved inside and head to the kitchen with Wynonna. Watching them, the redhead frowned a little bit. “Great.” She mumbled before heading upstairs to bring their crap up there.

* * *

“Wynonna?!” Waverly asked, as she heard her sister and seen her enter the kitchen. Jumping off the counter. “What are you doing here?” She asked, as she went over to her sister and hugged  her.

“Thought we would—”

Wynonna was cut off by Mercedes yelling excitedly.  “Oh my god! You guys totally got married!”

“What?” Waverly’s face looked like the blood had been drained from it.

“What? Did Haughtstuff and you get hitched?” Wynonna asked, quickly with a look on her face.

Waverly knew that look, it was one of those looks that said Nicole was a dead girl. “Wynonna, don’t. I wanted too.” She held up her hand. “We got married earlier today.”

“Did she marry you just to have sex with you? Because you were waiting, you told me that you were waiting.” Wynonna felt the sudden need to punch Nicole again.

“No, I didn’t marry her because of sex. She was already caving to that one. I married your sister because I fell in love with her, I never felt anything that I’m feeling towards Waverly towards anyone else. Not even Shae. I love your sister, Wynonna and you can punch me if you want but that isn’t going to change how I feel for her. There is no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Nicole’s arm went around Waverly when the brunette came over to her. Giving her a quick kiss, before her attention went back to Wynonna.

Wynonna watched them for a moment, before moving over to the couple. Watching as Nicole’s arm dropped from around Waverly. She figured that was just in case she did end up punching the redhead again. “You hurt her, I’m going to break your face and every bone in your body.” Watching Nicole nod her head. Her attention went to Waverly. “Are you happy?”

“I am very much so.”

That was all it took and Wynonna’s arms went around Waverly, hugging her close. Pulling away, she hugged Nicole as well. “That is all that matters. Come on we have celebrating to do.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have a chat, Nicole tells Dolls, Waverly tells Chrissy. And Nicole asks for a favor from her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve guys! Sorry this took a moment to update. But we will see you guys next year!

Feeling arms around her waist, Wynonna looked over her shoulder slightly at her girlfriend. Kissing her cheek gently as she before her attention went back to watching Nicole and Waverly from the doorway.

“What are you thinking, babe?” Mercedes asked, looking over at the couple. Nicole had her arms around Waverly, and the younger brunette was leaning into her. They were laughing about something.

“That she better not hurt my sister. And god help her if she does, Waves has been through enough.”

“Come on I’m going to help you relax.”  Mercedes moved her arms from around Wynonna. “We are just going to go upstairs.” She called out to the couple before taking her girlfriend’s hand and the couple disappeared.

“I have a feeling that music is going to be needed.” Nicole stated kissing her wife’s head. “I have to check on my car considering someone distracted me earlier.” She teased lightly before placing a small kiss to Waverly’s neck.

“Yeah totally going to need that music.” Waverly bit her bottom lip as she felt Nicole’s lips to her neck. “Can I come with you? I really don’t want to hear them.”

“Of course, you can baby. You don’t ever have to ask.” Nicole slipped her hand into Waverly’s and moved out to the garage with her. “Hey Alexa, play the last playlist.” The music started NF blared through the house and garage. Even though the volume was down in there.

“Can I ask you something, Nic?”

Nicole popped the hood of her car. “Of course.” Heading over to the front of the car, she opened the hood. “Do you mind getting in and starting it for me?”

Waverly moved over to the car, getting into the driver side, she started it since Nicole had the keys in it anyways. “Why do you do it? The street racing. And fix cars?”

That question had been one that was always asked, and Nicole had a generic answer for it. “Give her some gas for me.” Once Waverly did that, she sounded good and Nicole checked the oil and stuff. “Go ahead and shut her off for me.” She closed the hood and grabbed a rag and started wiping off her hands. “I have my generic answer already to go but I can’t give that to you. You are my wife now, so I have to the truth even about well all of this.” She tossed the rag back onto the table, before moving over to the car. Leaning down between the open door, placing her hands onto Waverly’s thighs.

The gesture was a small one, but Waverly suddenly felt like her whole body was on fire from Nicole’s touch. Reaching out, one of her hands started to run through her hair gently. Hoping it was comforting to her wife. “Whenever you are ready, my love.”

Feeling Waverly’s fingers going through her hair, she did in fact feel comfort. Like nothing else mattered right in that moment. “I learned how to fix up cars after Shae’s accident. I started acting out, so Sunny thought it would be idea for her husband to teach me how to fix cars. Keep me busy this way I wouldn’t get into trouble.” Even though she had let Shae go, Nicole still had yet to talk about her to Waverly.  “Turns out, that it could actually get me more into trouble. But there is a rush that I get while racing, and it makes me go faster. There are times that I think about letting go or well there were times that I thought about it. Letting go, just to get back to Shae. But I don’t think that anymore. I have too much to live for now. Well more like you. I have to live for you because I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you. And as far as the money goes, it gets deposited into a separate bank account that my father knows nothing about.”

Waverly’s hand moved from her hair, to Nicole’s cheek. Leaning forward, she connected her lips to Nicole’s, kissing her passionately and deeply. Moving into Nicole’s lap, she felt the redhead’s arms slip around her.

Nicole kissed her back just as passionately and deeply. Pulling away slightly, she rested her forehead against hers. “What was that for, baby?”

The brunette smiled, resting her forehead against Nicole’s as well. “Just because but also thank you for telling me.”

That was when Nicole lifted her with ease, moving over to the roof of the car she sat Waverly down on it. “You know I’d tell you anything as long as you ask me. I’m yours, Waverly now and for the rest of our lives.” She felt Waverly’s legs lock around her, leaning forward she connected their lips. Kissing her passionately and deeply, her fingers moving under Waverly’s shirt while her lips moved to her neck.

“Haught! Earp!” Xavier called out from the door.

“This is not happening.” Nicole groaned a little bit, leaning her head against Waverly’s shoulder. Not that she wasn’t happy to see her best friend but twice in one day, she had been cocked blocked. Pulling away from her wife’s shoulder, she glanced over at the door. “X! What are you doing here so soon?”

“We just got into the car and drove.”

“We? So Eliza is here also?”

“Not exactly. We need to talk about that. Waverly, do you mind if I steal your girl to talk about business? Chrissy is in the house.”

“Chrissy is here?” Waverly asked surprisingly as Nicole helped her down from on top of the car.

“How about you two go out? Take any of my cards, go to the mall, go shopping for dinner tonight considering we now have everyone here I’m guessing.” Nicole leaned down and kissed her lips gently before pulling away a few minutes later. “I love you. Be safe.”

“Okay, baby.” Waverly smiled, kissing her back gently. “I love you too and I will.” She left the garage, of course Waverly could feel Nicole’s eyes on her.

Nicole couldn’t help but watch as Waverly left the garage. Her wife was hot, and there was no one else that could ever compare.

“You totally hit that didn’t you? You guys finally did it.” Dolls questioned as he moved into the garage and over to Nicole. Leaning against her car.

“We did more than that, my friend. I married her, she’s my wife.” Nicole held up her hand that held her ring on it.

Dolls reached out and looked at Nicole’s hand. “Shut up. Dude! That’s fuck so happy for you.” He dropped her hand before hugging her. “Congrats, bro.”

Nicole relaxed as she hugged him back. If there was anyone, she could count on it was, Xavier Dolls. Her best friend, the guy was like the brother she never had. “Now tell me what is going on with, Eliza.” She said this as she pulled away.

“Just wish I could have been there.” Dolls stated before he sighed a little bit. “She actually broke up with me. Because she felt like I have gone too close with, Chrissy.”

“And have you grown too close to, Baby Nedley?” Nicole asked, looking over at him.

“Maybe..” That was when he seen the look on Nicole’s face. “Okay, fine. Yes I may have grown a bit closer to, Chrissy than intended.”

“So you like her?”

“Actually we are have been seeing each other, Eliza broke up with me a couple weeks ago. So I’ve been seeing Chrissy for a week or so now.”

“Sweet. Really happy for you guys. Now what are we going to do? Chrissy would lose and doesn’t have the heart for this.” Nicole stated as she licked her bottom lip.

“What about Mer?” Wynonna questioned coming into the garage.

“Not a chance, baby. You know I don’t race anymore.” Mercedes placed a kiss onto Wynonna’s neck. “What about Jer?”

“Oh no, I don’t get behind the wheel.” Jeremy stated as he moved over to one of the cars. “The thought of doing it, makes me nervous.”

“I hate to suggest it but what about Waverly?” Dolls questioned, looking over at Nicole.

“Not a chance.” Wynonna popped off.

“It really isn’t your choice, Wyn. We leave this up to Waverly, she has been training with me.” Nicole ran a hand through her hair.

“Nicole, no.” Wynonna wasn’t going to let her sister race.

“Wynonna, it’s her choice. I’ll give her the choice and if she wants to do this then I’m not going to stop her. We both know how adorably stubborn she is. Now, we have my marriage to celebrate after my wife gets back.”

* * *

“So, you are now Mrs. Nicole Haught, how does that feel?” Chrissy asked, as she took a drink from her straw. “Does that mean you two finally did it?”

“It feels, I don’t know I’m on cloud nine and I can’t believe it.” Waverly smiled, the smile had been there for awhile. “We did actually. Well I haven’t touched her, yet I want to, but we keep getting interrupted. So, I’m thinking tonight. Now back to Dolls and you.”

“I’m so happy for you, Waves.” They moved over to Nicole’s car and placed the bags in the back. “We are good. Xavier kinda of threw me off guard. You know, like what Nicole did to you, he just doesn’t talk about his business with Nicole. Like it is some big illegal secret or something.”

Waverly moved over to the driver side, getting into the car just like Chrissy did. “That is because it is and it can get them all into trouble. Especially Nicole and Xavier.” Starting up the car, she started to drive towards the nearest grocery store. “And if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything especially to your dad. Because not only could my wife go to jail, so could your boyfriend and my sister.”

“Alright, I promise I won’t say anything at all.”

“They drive illegally. Like illegal street racing, Nicole and crew are the best around and they have a big race in a few days. I don’t know how much the buy in is, Nic just says it’s big. They do this every year. The last race they had, the buy in was five grand. Nicole and her crew walked away with all of it, and Nic wasn’t even racing that night. When she races, it’s like watching art work. Not to mention a major turn on.”

Chrissy listened to what Waverly was saying. “Wow. That’s just wow. How long have they been doing this?”

Waverly shrugged a little bit. “No idea. My guess is sometime after Shae’s accident and Nicole learned how to work on cars.” She pulled up to the grocery store.

“Have you ever done it? Raced.” Chrissy asked, as they got out.

“No, but Nicole has been teaching me. It’s kinda of intense actually.” Waverly locked her arms with Chrissy as they moved into the store. “Okay food wise, they eat like a bunch of teenage boys because we are going to need to a lot of junk food and stuff like that. Trust me on that.” They started to move through the store.

* * *

“Nicole! Wynonna! Dolls!” Waverly called out as she entered the house, carrying some bags in her hands. Seeing Nicole when she entered the kitchen, the brunette smiled. “Can you guys get the rest of the bags?”

“Yeah, we are on. Come on, X.” Nicole put her drink down, moving over to Waverly she kissed her head quickly before heading out to the car with Wynonna and Dolls.

They all brought the bags in, leaving Nicole and Waverly in the kitchen once all the bags were inside. Nicole’s hands found themselves around Waverly’s waist, stopping her from putting away anymore groceries. Leaning down, she placed a small kiss behind her earlobe and to her neck. “Mhmm..I’ve missed you, Mrs. Haught.” She placed a few more kisses to her neck.

Waverly could feel herself more her head slightly to give Nicole better access to her neck. “I’ve missed you too, Mrs. Haught.” Her hand moved over Nicole’s on her waist. “But I need to get these groceries put away or else we won’t have dinner for the time we are here.” She licked her bottom lip as she felt Nicole kiss her neck. “Nicole..” She warned although it came out more like a small moan.

Nicole managed to pull herself away from Waverly. “Alright, you finish unpacking and then meet me in our room. I have something for you and I have something to ask.”

The brunette turned around this way she could face her wife. “Yeah, I’ll be up there in a minute.” Leaning forward, she kissed her lips gently. “I love you.”

Nicole smiled, kissing her back gently before pulling away a little bit. “I love you too.” She kissed her once again before she went upstairs. Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes for a moment. One of her hands on the back of her head while the rested on her stomach.

Thirty minutes later, Waverly came into their bedroom and the first thing she noticed was Nicole’s position and the fact that her breathing was steady. Clearly the redhead had fallen asleep. Moving over to the bed, she got it and straddle her wife’s waist. Leaning down, she placed a kiss onto Nicole’s neck.

“Mhmm..” Nicole’s arms moved around Waverly, as she opened her eyes. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She continued to feel Waverly’s lips on her neck. “Hold on there, babe.” Feeling her wife shift so she was sitting up. Nicole looked up at her, taking her hands in hers. “I need a favor.”

“Anything.” Waverly said, looking down at the redhead.

“I need you to race.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole talk, Wynonna and Waverly talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Waverly's [car.](http://image.superstreetonline.com/f/160348314+w660+h440+q80+re0+cr1/2001-nissan-silvia-car-wonder-japan-hood.jpg)

“You need me to do what?” Waverly questioned looking down at Nicole still.

The redhead was running her thumb over the back of Waverly’s hand, as she interlocked their fingers together. “I need you to race. But the question is do you want to race?” This time she let go of her wife’s hands, this way she could sit up and look at her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you to do it. I know we have been practicing. But with Eliza and Dolls breaking up, means I’m down a driver.”

Waverly looked over at her, biting her bottom lip for a moment. Thinking about what her wife was asking her to do. “I need more practice with you, and everyone else.”

Nicole nodded her head. “We have a few days. I have something for you. Come on.” The redhead moved off the bed, holding her hand out to the brunette.

* * *

When Waverly took her hand, she led her downstairs and into the garage. Going over to the car that was under the tarp. “This is your car. It’s a 2001 Nissan Silvia S15, the mad scientist and I have been working on it. I was going to give it to you on our three month anniversary which is like now but it’s now a wedding present.”

“Did she agree?” Wynonna asked from the door, looking over at the couple. Dolls an everyone else had came into the garage.

“I did. But I told her I wanted more practice.” Waverly glanced over at Wynonna before looking at her car. “I love it, baby.” She said this as she looked up at Nicole, kissing her lips gently and quickly. Knowing that everyone else was in the room. That was when she pulled away from the kiss.

“Baby girl, can we talk?” Wynonna questioned looking over at Waverly for a moment. “Alone.”

“Come on guys, lets give them the space.” Nicole told everyone, before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently. “I’ll see you in a bit, cutie.”

Waverly watched as they all left, her hand didn’t want to let go of Nicole’s but it did. Glancing over at Wynonna after she closed the door. “What’s up?”

“What the hell are you thinking?! This is dangerous and something you shouldn’t be doing, and Nicole should have never asked you to do this.” Wynonna moved over to Waverly’s car, this way she could get a good look at it.

“I’m thinking that I can do this. And it’s okay for you do it!? She wouldn’t have asked me if she really didn’t need me. I know Nicole, she would never put me in a dangerous situation.” Waverly leaned against her car, as she watched her sister. “I trust her, Wyn. And I love her. Would you not do this for Mercedes if she asked?”

“There is a big difference between Mercedes and Nicole, baby girl. Mercedes has never lost the woman that she loved to cars and a drunk driver. Nicole has. And if I was Haught, I would not be asking you to do this. Put the life of the woman that I claim to love in danger for some stupid race.” Wynonna pointed out before moving over to the car that still had the tarp on it. She took it off and revealed a 1970 Dodge Charger. “This car scares the shit out of her. It’s a beautiful piece of machine but it scares the hell out of her.”

“Yeah, but I am doing this. I’m doing this because I love her, and she asked me too. She gave me that choice.” Waverly moved over to the car, with Wynonna. Looking at it, honestly to her it looked like the rest of Nicole’s classic cars. She had a thing for them right down to her favorite Mustang. Waverly knew her wife loved the classic cars, unlike Dolls who preferred imports.

“Baby girl, there is a reason why she is scared of that car, but she drags it around everywhere she goes I think as a reminder. Because that is the car, that the accident happened in, it’s the one that was flipped when Shae died. Before it was all fixed up and changed, she drove this one everywhere instead of Mustang. She never races it, but she claims she can get to finish line in nine seconds with it.” Wynonna explained.

Waverly looked over at her sister and then back at her sister. “And you are telling me this why?”

“Because you need to know that this life isn’t some game. It’s dangerous and you could get killed.”

The brunette put the tarp back onto the car. “You had no right telling me about that car, that was for Nicole to tell me whenever she is ready. And I know I’m not an idiot, Wynonna. But I’m still doing this rather you like it or not. I’m in.” With that, she walked away, leaving the garage to go and find Nicole.

* * *

“Dude you got schooled again, my friend.” Nicole chuckled a little bit, putting the controller down. Dolls handed her fifty bucks.

“Do you guys not bet on anything?” Chrissy asked, her arm moved around Xavier’s shoulders.

“There is very little that Haught and I bet on.” Dolls leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“True I mean we have even bet on my sex life once or twice.” Nicole leaned forward and picked up the beer. Taking a drink.

“I swear you two are like children.” Mercedes rolled eyes.

“Do you remember that one party? I lost like five hundred bucks because of who you hooked up.” Dolls pointed out.

“Yeah, well that was all before I was happily married, and in love.” That was when she felt some arms go around her shoulders. “Speaking of, everything okay baby?” Nicole placed her hands onto Waverly’s forearms around that were around her shoulders.

Waverly pressed a small kiss to her neck. “Yeah, everything is fine. I’m just tired. Take me to bed?” She whispered into Nicole’s ear.

Wynonna had come in and sat down in Mercedes lap. There was clearly tension between the two sisters, that everyone could pick up on.

“Yeah, okay baby. We all should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” Nicole felt Waverly’s arms leave from around her neck. Dolls and her did their handshake, standing up she leaned down by Wynonna. “Earp, you and I will talk in the morning about whatever you said to my wife, because we both know she’s going to tell me.”

* * *

Nicole stood up fully and went over to Waverly, taking her hand. The two of them disappeared upstairs. “Are you going to tell me what she said? Clearly you are upset. Waves, talk to me.”

Waverly leaned into her wife and explained to her what Wynonna said. She felt the redhead lift her up and lay her down on the bed and that was when she laid her head on Nicole’s chest.

“She isn’t wrong about that car.” Nicole placed a small kiss onto Waverly’s kissed her head. “That was the car that was in the accident. I fixed it up and changed it up a little bit. I don’t race it because it does scare the shit out of me. Which is why I don’t drive it at all.” The redhead held her closer, placing another kiss to her head.

“So before, that was your everyday car?” Waverly asked, looking up at the redhead.

The redhead looked back at her. “It was and now it just sits. I tune it up every once in a while, and I do take it out from time to time, but I don’t with other people in the car. I will never drive that car with you in it.” Nicole’s hand moved to her cheek. “I just can’t risk losing you. And as far as this race goes if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.”

Waverly leaned into her touch as she listened to Nicole explain herself. “I love you, Nicole and I want to do this for you. So please, baby just let me.”

Leaning down, she kissed her lips gently. Smiling against Waverly’s lips, that was when she pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against hers. “I love you too. And thank you for doing this. We should get some sleep. I plan on working you really hard tomorrow.”

The brunette chuckled a little bit, before she leaned down and placed her head onto Nicole’s chest again. “I would much rather you work me really hard right now.”

“Oh really? Is that what you want me to do, baby?” Nicole’s fingers started to go through her hair gently. That was when she felt Waverly’s lips on her own, and she kissed her back just as passionately and lovingly.

Waverly smiled against her lips and started to grind against Nicole. “Please, baby.” She mumbled against her lips.

“I would never say no to you, Waves.” Nicole muttered as she pulled away slightly, her lips going back to Waverly’s as she kissed her passionately. Her hands moved to the brunette’s helm of her shirt and that was when she pulled away this way, she could toss Waverly’s shirt on the floor along with her thong. “I love you so much.” Her lips moved to Waverly’s neck, as she started to suck on her pulse point. The redhead’s hand trailed up her wife’s thigh.

Nicole slipped her thumb against Waverly’s clit, before she slipped a finger through her clit gently. Feeling just how wet the brunette was caused her to moan against her skin. Pulling away from Waverly’s neck. “You’re already so wet for me, Waves.”

Waverly moaned out and started to grind her hips against Nicole’s fingers. “Just for you, my love.” She could feel Nicole starting to thrust inside of her, by adding another digit inside of her. “Fuck..” There was a loud moan that came from her. Not caring if the other people in the house heard her or not.

The redhead grinned watching her wife’s reaction, she continued to thrust in and out of her. Moving her lips down, Waverly’s body. Sucking on her right breast, and then doing the same to her other. That was when she continued to move her lips down, past Waverly’s abs.

“Wait-wait.” Waverly breathed out which halted Nicole’s actions completely.

Nicole glanced up at Waverly for a moment. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Her fingers were still deep inside of Waverly, just stilled for a that moment.

“I just..no one has ever…”

“I know, baby. I’m going to be so gentle. Just trust me and if you don’t want me, I won’t. Just tell me, Waverly. What do you want, Waverly?” Nicole continued to look up at the brunette.

“Come back up here.” Waverly wanted to feel Nicole’s tongue on her but she wasn’t ready for that at least not yet.

“Alright, baby. Do you want my fingers to stay inside of you?” Nicole asked, as she kissed her way back up to Waverly’s lips. Pulling away slightly, to look down at her wife.

“Would you hate me, if I asked you to pull out and just hold me?” Waverly questioned, looking back at her.

“Not at all. Whatever you want, baby. I love you and I’ll do whatever you want.” Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of Waverly’s entrance. Cleaning her fingers off, she shifted so she was next to the brunette now. Wrapping her arms around Waverly now.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Waverly looked up at the redhead. She didn’t want Nicole to be mad at her or anything like that.

Nicole looked back at her, seeing the worry in Waverly’s eyes. “Hey, baby it’s okay. Really I’m not mad or upset. Come here.” She leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Before pulling away slightly. “I promise you this that I’m not mad or anything like that. I promised you that I would never pressure you into anything and I meant that. I love you, Waverly Earp and it isn’t just about sex.”

Waverly smiled a little bit, kissing her back softly. “I love you too, Nicole Haught and I know it isn’t just about sex.”

“Let’s get some sleep, baby. We have a long day tomorrow.” Nicole kissed her once again, and then pulled away and wrapped her arms around Waverly. Holding her closely to her, she honestly loved her, and it really wasn’t just about sex.

“Okay, baby.” Waverly laid her head down onto Nicole’s chest and cuddled into her wife. The brunette could honestly say that she loved this woman. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big race, and Waverly's first time touching Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

There were cars and people everywhere, which made Waverly nervous. But she felt Nicole’s hand on her lower back and she instantly relaxed. Last thing she wanted was to let the redhead down.

“You know you don’t have to do this.” Nicole whispered gently into her ear as she placed a small kiss onto her neck. “I know you kicked Wynonna’s ass while practicing. But still you don’t have to do this, baby.”

“I know I don’t have to do this, Nicole. You’ve told me that all day yesterday and all day today but I want to do this for you.” Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms, her hands moving up her biceps to lock around the back of Nicole’s neck.

Nicole looked back at Waverly for a moment. Her own hands moving to her waist, as she continued to look at her wife. “It’s okay to lose. Remember that.” She told her, before leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

Waverly kissed her back just as gently, smiling against her lips.

“Waves, you’re up.” Wynonna told her, causing her little sister to pull away from Nicole’s lips. “Remember don’t do your NOS to soon.” They all walked over to Waverly’s car with her.

Nicole got the door for her and then leaned into the window once Waverly got in. “You have this baby, win or lose it doesn’t matter to me.” Leaning over, she kissed her lips gently and then pulled away. Glancing at the other driver that was when she seen Stephanie. “Fuck.” She muttered. Leaning back into the window. “Don’t worry about her, remember focus and win or lose it doesn’t matter.” Leaning in, she kissed her lips more passionately and heatedly.

Waverly pulled away a minute later, taking a deep breath she let it out. Glancing over at Stephanie for a moment, rolling down the window.

“We’re are racing for her. Winner takes Nicole.” Stephanie yelled out.

There was a small grin that appeared on Waverly’s lips, before she held up her hand. “Nice try bitch, she’s already mine.” She put her hand onto the wheel and her eyes went back to the front of her.

Stephanie’s face flattened, she wanted to get out of the car and go over to Nicole and slap her. But instead, she settled on the fact that she was going to beat Waverly. Show Nicole she had chosen the wrong one.

Nicole glanced over at the brunette and gave her a small smile before she continued to talking with Dolls. “I don’t know if she’s ready for this or not.”

“You’re worried huh?” Dolls questioned, while looking over at her. Before his attention went back to the race that was about to begin. He could sense she was worried, that was one thing about being best friends.

“More than what anyone will ever realize.” Nicole sighed a little bit before looking back over at Waverly. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Waverly, because she did but more like she was worried about losing her. There was apart of the redhead that knew she shouldn’t have asked this of her wife, but she had. Her eyes stayed on Waverly as her mind drifted back to last night.

* * *

_“Baby, why are you still awake?” Waverly questioned, feeling Nicole moving next to her. The redhead was usually asleep by now. But it seemed like there was something on her wife’s mind which worried the brunette. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”_

_“I’m sorry, babe I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Honestly she was worried, she hadn’t expected for Waverly to agree to this. But she had, and she did okay during their test runs but tomorrow was different and she knew that.  So naturally she was going to worry especially with what happened to Shae. “It’s nothing really. Just having a hard time sleeping.” That was a small lie and she knew that Wavery would probably see through it._

_Waverly rolled so she was now facing Nicole, even with the redhead’s arms still around her. “Okay, baby that was a complete lie now tell me what is going on.”_

_Nicole moved one of her hands to Waverly’s cheek. This girl knew her better than anyone else outside of Dolls. Sighing a little bit, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. Kissing her softly and deeply._

_Waverly smiles against her lips slightly returning the kiss for a moment before she pulled away slightly. “Sex is not an option right now until you tell me what is going on.”_

_Nicole groaned a little bit and pulled away slightly. “Fine, fine.” She knew that Waverly was right.  Sex was not going to help this. “I’m worried about tomorrow. You did great while training, but tomorrow is different and you won’t be going against someone that is holding back.” Her hand moved from Waverly’s cheek to her exposed collarbone and then down her arm gently._

_The moment that Nicole moved her hand from her cheek, she could feel that familiar shiver run down her spine which shot down to her core. “Nic..I know that tomorrow is going to be different and I’ll do the best that I can. I promise you right now that I’m going to be. Nothing is going to happen to me.” Her own hand moved to her wife’s cheek. Hoping her touch brought some ease to the redhead._

_Leaning into her touch, she turned her head this way she could kiss her palm. Looking back towards her wife again. “I just don’t want to lose you. I don’t think I could handle it.” Nicole knew that she couldn’t handle losing Waverly.  She barely handled losing Shae, she just knew that she couldn’t lose Waverly. Their connection was to strong._

_The brunette started to stroke Nicole’s cheek with her thumb for a moment after the redhead looked at her. She could see the concern and worry in her eyes. “Baby, you could never lose me I promise you this. I’m yours Nicole, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to her wife’s kissing her deeply._

_Nicole was about to say something, but Waverly’s lips cut her off and she kissed her back just as deeply. She could feel the brunette’s fingertips on her abs and trailing down her stomach and to her boy shorts, pushing them down slightly. That was when she pulled away slightly, looking into Waverly’s eyes once they opened. “Are you sure?”_

_Waverly stopped when Nicole pulled away, looking back at her. “Yes, I’m sure. I want to see you and I want to feel you. Please Nicole, you made me feel so good my first time and I want to do the same for you.”_

_The redhead nodded her head. “Alright, baby but don’t feel like you have to do something you don’t want to do.” Nicole told Waverly, her hand going to her cheek gently before she leaned forward and kissed her lips gently._

_Waverly kissed her back just as gently, smiling against her lips. Nicole was a good person, and she could feel it every time they kissed, touched or just in the same room together. She started kissing her more deeply and started to tug down her boy shorts once again. Pushing them down with Nicole’s help, tossing them aside to the floor._

_Nicole pulled away and tugged up Waverly’s sleepshirt which was the only item of clothing that she had on. Tossing it aside, reconnecting their lips for a moment._

_The brunette moved her fingers up Nicole’s thigh slowly. She was nervous but the moment that her fingers slipped through Nicole’s folds, she could feel the wetness that she had caused the redhead. Pulling away from the kiss slightly, she glanced down at her for a moment. “I did this, to you?”_

_“Yes, baby you did. You always do. I’ll be honest I’m always wet for you. Will you please touch me, baby?” Nicole needed to feel Waverly inside of her, but she also wanted her to take her time. This was a big deal and not just for Nicole but mainly for Waverly. “But you can go slowly and take your time and I’ll be okay with that. Whatever you need, Waves.”_

_Waverly nodded her head, before taking a deep a breath. Finally getting enough encourage, she slipped one of her fingers against Nicole’s clit. Feeling her wife’s hips jolt a little bit, Waverly stopped until Nicole urged her on. She continued to rub her clit lightly, watching Nicole’s reaction._

_Nicole gave a small moan, lifting her hips slightly. The redhead needed to feel more of Waverly, but she didn’t want to pressure the brunette. “Baby, don’t be nervous.” She moved one of her hands onto Waverly’s cheek. “I promise you that no matter what I’m going to love you.”_

_The brunette leaned into her cheek for a moment, before her finger started going a bit faster. Hearing Nicole moan, it gave Waverly more encouragement. Finally slipping a finger inside of her, she didn’t move it at first until Nicole started grinding against her fingers. That was when Waverly started thrusting her fingers slowly. When she finally felt confident enough, she added in another finger and continued thrusting in and out of Nicole._

_“Oh god, Waverly just like that.” Nicole moaned out, as she continued to grind her hips with Waverly’s fingers. “Fuck, baby.” There were more moans that fell from the redhead’s lips._

_With Nicole moaning, it sent more confidence and encouragement through Waverly, she picked her pace. Moving her thumb in small circles against Nicole’s clit. She felt the redhead’s walls starting to get tight around her fingers, but she continued to thrust through, and continued to make small circles onto her clit._

_“Fuck, baby..I’m going to cum soon.” Nicole told her, she could feel her orgasm building, the heat deep inside of her core. The way that Waverly was touching her was driving her crazy in the best way. No one has ever touched her like this. Leaning over, she connected their lips, kissing Waverly passionately and lovingly._

_Waverly kissed her back, and continued thrusting inside of her, her thumb adding more pressure to Nicole’s clit._

_That was all it took, Nicole pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “Fuck..Waverly.” She moaned out again. “I love you.” She said this as she finally let herself go. She came onto Waverly’s fingers, hard._

_The brunette felt Nicole’s juices on her fingers, the moment that the redhead had came. “I love you too.” Her fingers stayed inside of her for a moment, before she pulled them out slowly. That was when she watched as Nicole grabbed her fingers and cleaned them off._

_Nicole had questioned, but right now wasn’t the time to ask them. After she finished cleaning off Waverly’s fingers, she connected their lips once again. Kissing her deeply and lovingly, feeling Waverly kiss her back the same way. That was when she flipped them, so Nicole was on top not breaking the kiss._

* * *

Waverly was focused on the race, she felt like she had something to prove and maybe she did. Which was why she had won even with it being a close race. Running over to Nicole once she finished, before the redhead to say anything, she kissed her deeply. Pulling away a few minutes later not caring that Stephanie was watching them. “Take me to bed, Nicole Haught.”

“Gladly.” Nicole grinned, kissing Waverly’s lips once again.

“Get a room you two.” Wynonna yelled out from her car. Looking over at the two of them, she shook her head a little bit. Watching Nicole flip her off, she chuckled a little bit.

“Waverly was really surprising.” Dolls stated, leaning against Wynonna’s car. “Feel bad for the grief you caused?”

“Little bit.” Wynonna frowned some, watching the two again. They were smiling and that was all that mattered. They were happy. “Don’t you have like a race or something to do?”

“Yeah, I do.” He stated, moving off Wynonna’s car and over to his own. “Yo, Haught take care of your girl. And remember your race is later.”

Nicole nodded her head a little bit. “Yeah I know. Who am I going against?”

“Me.” Champ pipped in, his arm around Stephanie’s shoulder. “And this time I ain’t losing.” He stated.

Nicole rolled her eyes a little bit. “We will see about that, Chump.” Her attention went back to Waverly. “Come on, baby. Let’s go somewhere more private.” Leaning in, she kissed her lips once again. Pulling away a minute later, the two of them left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught tell the parents and family.

“Are you sure you are ready for this?” Wavery asked, looking over at her wife before the cars in the driveway.

“With you by myside, I’m ready for anything. Even them.” Nicole’s parents were actually home for once and so was Taylor. Taking Waverly’s hand, she kissed it gently before getting out of the car and getting the door for her. Heading over to the front door, they moved inside. “Mom? Dad? Tay?” The redhead called out.

“We are in your fathers’ office!” Victoria called out.

Nicole sighed, looking over at at Waverly for a moment. “Here goes nothing and it doesn’t matter to me what they say. I love you, Waverly.” She leaned over and gave the brunette a quick kiss before heading into the office with her. “Hey guys.”  She held onto Waverly’s hand.

“Ms. Earp, I thought that Nicole would have brought you home. Seems like I was wrong. Do you mind giving us a moment, please?” Alexander asked, looking at the young brunette. “We need a moment alone with our daughter.”

Nicole glanced over at Waverly and nodded her head. “Just head upstairs to my room and I’ll be right there, baby.” She gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. Watching Waverly leave the office, her attention went back to Alexander. Her other hand moved to cover up her ring. “Dad..there is something that I need to tell you.”

“You married that girl.” Alexander held up Nicole’s bank statement before putting it back down on his desk. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Dad..” Taylor started, looking over at him.

“You are not going to bail her out of this one, Taylor.” Alexander told her as he stood up. “Now you are going to get an annulment and I don’t want you to ever see her again.”

“Dad! No that isn’t going to happen.” Nicole dropped her hands now, looking over at him again.

“Yes, it will. She is a nice girl, a really nice girl but she—”

“But what, dad?” Nicole cut him off. “She’s what?”

“She is trash. Trash! Not for you, Nicole. She is not suitable for you! She is beneath you.”

“Trash?! Are you fucking serious?! She is anything but trash, she is amazing and is going to do amazing things with her life. You will never be apart of our lives. I love her.”

“You love her? Nicole, you don’t know anything about love.” Alexander told her.

“I know a lot more than you. You don’t look at mom the way that I look at Waverly, you guys don’t touch, laugh, or play the way that we do. Your smile doesn’t brighten the minute you guys are in the same room.  I love her and no matter what you do or say I’m staying with Waverly and there is nothing any of you can do about it.” Nicole told them, before she moved over to the door.

“I swear to god, Nicole Rayleigh Haught you walk out that door do not come back, and you can consider yourself cut off.”

Nicole glanced over her shoulder for a moment. “Dad, I never cared for your money. All I ever wanted was your love, time and acceptances and you couldn’t even give me that.” That was when she turned again and walked out of his office. She noticed Waverly and took her hand again. “Come on let’s get out of here.”

* * *

They were silent all the way to the car, even on the way over to Waverly’s place. Once she parked her car, she glanced over at the brunette for a moment. “I’m sorry you had to hear all of that. He was way out of line and wrong about everything.”

“Baby, I should be apologizing. You just lost your family because of me.” Waverly frowned. This was the last thing she ever wanted Nicole to go through.

Nicole shook her head, reaching out she took her hand and brought it to her lips. Placing gentle kisses on her knuckles. “Waves, this isn’t your fault. My father has just been waiting for something like this to happen and here we are. So please don’t blame yourself for this.” Leaning over, she placed a light and gentle kiss upon Waverly’s lips, pulling a way a second later to rest her forehead against hers. “I love you, Waverly Haught.”

Before she could respond, she felt Nicole’s lips on her own and she kissed her back just as gently. It caught the brunette off guard with how gentle the kiss was, but she liked it. Leaning her forehead against hers as well. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.” She smiled. Taking in the moment before she pulled away fully. “Come on let’s go tell my father.” There was a worry in her tone now.

Nicole noticed the worry before she nodded her head a little bit. “Whatever happens we will be fine. I promise you that. I have enough money to get us a little house and then we can go from there.”

Waverly knee that Nicole was right about that. Even with her being cut off from her family, she had her own bank account and she had been putting her winnings from races into it. “I know, baby.” She gave Nicole’s hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and got out of the car.

The redhead moved out of the car after Waverly and was instantly by her side. She is hoping for the best out of the situation. Even if she knew she what she was walking into. Ward and Wills weren’t exactly her biggest fans.

“You know it doesn’t matter to me what any of them say right? I love you and no matter what I’m your girl.” Waverly told her softly, before taking her hand and moving inside with her. “Daddy?” She called out.

Nicole nodded her head and wished they were back in Vegas, where she had kicked Champ’s ass again in that race. Schooling him in front of everyone again. She really did enjoy the look on his face. Squeezing her hand lightly, she moved inside with Waverly.

“The kitchen, sweetie.” Ward called out, he was making some small talk while sipping on some coffee. Willa was there and so was Wynonna. It was their family day. It happened once a week upon Ward’s insistence.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Willa hissed, the moment that she noticed Nicole. Yes, she was friendly with her in school because she had to be. But she didn’t like the fact that Waverly and her were dating now, she honestly thought that Waverly deserved better. And that Nicole was going to hurt her.

“Obviously Waves wants her here.” Wynonna stated, rolling her eyes before nodding her head at Nicole. Who just nodded back at her.

“And we have some news.” Waverly spoke softly. Glancing over at Willa and then to Ward.

“Sit down then.” Ward told them and watched them both sit down. They were holding hands still. “So, what is going on?”

 Waverly glanced over at Nicole, who gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her attention moved to Ward. “Well Nicole and I, we umm—got m--married in Vegas.” She stuttered out.

“WHAT?!” It was Willa who yelled, Ward just sat there looking at them. “Wynonna, did you know about this?”

Wynonna shrugged a little bit. “I found out when I got there. Dad?”

“Girls, can you guys give me a minute alone with Nicole, please?” Ward’s eyes were on Waverly and then went to Nicole.

“Daddy..” She noticed the look on Ward’s face before letting go of Nicole’s hand. Waverly leaned down and kissed her head. “I’ll be in the living room.” She moved into the living room with Wynonna and Willa. “He’s gonna kill her.” The brunette mumbled to her sisters.

“Deserves her right.” Willa snapped. “How could you do that?”

“Sir?” Nicole questioned, looking over at him.

Ward continued to look at her. “Do you love her?”

“Unconditionally, sir.”

“Are you going to hurt my baby girl? Because if you do I will make sure that you will regret it for the rest of your life. I know that we haven’t always got along, and I seen how you were after Shae’s death.  I know how hard it was for you to let her go. But I also have seen how you have changed, and I couldn’t be prouder of that. Waverly, has changed you for the better and I’m really glad to call you my daughter.” Before anything else could be said, Nicole had got up and gave Ward a hug. “I take it that this conversation didn’t go that well with your own father. If you need a place to stay, you are more than welcome here. But there will be rules and Waverly you can come back in now and stop standing in the hall.”

Nicole pulled away, reaching up she wiped away some tears. “No it didn’t go this well. And thank you so much for all of that. I’m doing the best that I can every day for Waverly. She is the only reason why I’ve changed into the person I am now.” If it wasn’t for Waverly, she would still probably be with Stephanie and off to boot camp somewhere. “I love Waverly, sir. And I will follow whatever rules you lay down.”

“How do you do that?” Waverly asked, moving over to stand by Nicole’s side.

“I’m your father, I know things. Now onto these rules. Nicole, you will be getting a job. You must sleep on the couch while Waverly sleeps in her room. You will keep up with your homework and such. No trouble with the law, and you will be learning to do things around here. I’ll teach you.” Ward told the redhead.

“Yes, sir.” Nicole nodded her head. Putting an arm around Waverly now. “I think we can follow those rules.”

“Okay, good. Now go and get your stuff.” Ward told them, watching them leave. Willa came in a moment later.

“Daddy, how can you allow this?” Willa questioned.

“They love each other, anyone can see that.”  Ward stated, standing up he moved around and watched the couple in the living room talking with Wynonna.


End file.
